Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club
by Antonio Ferrari
Summary: A follow up to my previous Fanfiction: Second Universe Tales. After the split of the First Planet, many planets have been generated. However, as the beings in the Second Universe starts to lose interests in elements such as strenght, Mutilator is forced to take action. The Universalia Fight Planet has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Second Universe Tales: the Universalia Fight Club, Preview:

Since the First Planet had spit up in a multitude of smaller planets, and various other stars had formed functioning as suns, life on the Second Universe had diversified, with a plentitude of Solar Systems with various planets.

In said planets, the Vastatovenators, the ancestors of all life forms on the new Second Universe, had diversified greatly. Some grew in sizes, other shrunk. Some become herbivorous, other remained carnivorous. Some even become sentient, evolving into humanoid beings.

The diversification of the Vastatovenators was so massive, that not even the DNA general structure remained always the same. As a matter of fact, the descendant of the Vastatovenators split in two different groups: the Kartuns and the Monsters.

Monsters DNA is similar to our DNA: a double helix structure with carbohydrates, phosphorous and nitrogen bases.

They have the forms of animals and mostly bases their daily lives on pure instinct. They don't feel love or compassion, or at least not in the same way as we do. Their only objective, their only purpose, is to survive and transmit their genes to the next generations.

Monsters have the incredible ability to evolve in a matter of decades, with some species completely changing in brief periods of time, such as barely 30 years. As such, they are far more adaptable than their Kartun foes.

Kartuns have a peculiar DNA structure: a sphere made by carbohydrates, phosphorous, nitrogen bases and a peculiar element: the Warfix. Warfix is an element that gives strength to Kartuns: as a matter of fact, despite sometimes being no taller that two meters, they have unbelievable strength, and are powerful combatants.

This element however also give them the ability to have feelings such as love, hate, compassion, and many others. As such, they often battle each others for reasons such as honor, defending the weak against the strong, or to fight for what they consider "good", against something "evil" or "bad".

Mutilator inspired himself on the creations of humans in the First Universe, in tales, cartoons, books, comic books, movies, and others. And this can be seen in the Kartuns, with many resembling the ones created by our artists.

Kartuns and Monsters had, for millennia's now, ruled different planets. Some planets where ruled by Kartuns, others were ruled by Monsters. In some planets ruled by Monsters, Kartun lived, with their common battles being mixed with battle for their survival against the Monsters.

On the other hand, Monster populated every planet on the Second Universe. Thanks to their ability to adapt, they were even able to survive, despite the Kartuns challenging themselves in epic battles, which often scarred the land. However, as such battles continued, Monsters had to change rapidly in order to survive.

As a matter of fact, they changed so quickly, that they become the rulers of the planets. They were known as "Monster Revolutionaries", after the event that leaded to their ascension in power: the "Monster Revolution". We shall talk about them one day.

But what you must know immediately, is that they were, relatively speaking, good rulers: not attracted by Kartun feelings such as greed and power lust, they simply moved on with their lives, as the dominant species, with Kartuns free to live in peace.

Kartuns, however, did not just fight between each others. Some formed gigantic empires in their home planets, and many even started colonizing other planets. Many Kartunian galactic empires were born, such as the Galactic Republic, the United Federation of Planets, and many others.

For other millennia's, Kartuns were the only ones to have colonized space. But soon, everything changed.

From a single random planet in the Leidian system, Raptonian, the very first Monster Galactic empire was born: the Raptor empire.

Raptors are small-medium sized theropods or ornipods like creatures which vary into different species. Prior to becoming a galactic empire, they were nothing but a scatter of different tribes composed by different species. This changed when one Troodontid under the name of Owen took power.

One day, we shall talk in detail of his conquest, but we shall talk about the basics.

His planet was actually colonized by a Kartun civilization. They named the colony "Terra Nova". Owen united many of the tribes by defeating their Alpha males who ruled the "packs" as the tribes called themselves. After that, he actually started a peaceful policy of trade with the Kartuns, obtaining their weapons and other instruments.

However, as a new "alpha" came to rule the colony, relations between Terra Nova and Owen tribes deteriorated. As such, he moved against the invaders, defeated them and kicked them out of Raptonian. He then discovered the way they went from their home world to his: portals, whom the raptors quickly learned how to use, but only to get to their planet.

It was a dark, polluted world, where life had almost been whipped out. The Kartuns had moved there to counter the overpopulation problem who struck their world, and for a while, it worked. Owen and the raptors, however, did not feel compassion for them: they never did.

The continent from where the portals were generated, Nord America, was pillaged, and many Kartuns were killed for food. For many years, the raptors came and went, looting the entirety of Nord America and a continent in the south, South America, almost whipping out the population. This period is known as "The Sack of America".

From the defeat of the Kartuns from "Earth 1", as the raptors would call it in the future, the raptor civilization rose: as a matter of fact, Terra Nova was turned into the capital of the new Raptor Empire, and was renamed Raptonia. From there, Owen managed to unify the remaining tribes in his planet.

Then, the entirety of the new Raptor empire learned something that would benefit them for eternity: Owen could not die. At least not of old age, that is. One day we shall see how that was possible, but now it's not the moment.

Owen, however, was not happy just by conquering the entirety of his planet. He wanted to do what the Kartuns failed: colonize other planets, and allow the rise of power of the raptors. Raptors were brute beasts in some manners, but they were not stupid: soon they learned how to travel in space thanks to blueprints left by the Kartuns, or that were stolen in the Sack of America, which was still occurring.

From there, the Raptor empire started an aggressive policy of conquest: believing that only the strong were allowed to live, they often killed and genocide weak civilizations, although the physically strong were allowed to live. As a matter of fact, everyone was equal, at least on paper, to the raptors.

To the shock of many, their empire in the stars became larger and larger as the days passed. And one day, to the dismay to many Kartun space empires, it became the biggest and strongest in the known universe, ruling over billions of galaxies and trillions of planets.

All of that, while still being a civilization of hunters and gatherers. Owen realized of the potential of agriculture, especially for his Ornipods comrades, but he never mass practiced it. Judging by the Kartuns he faced, he believed that agriculture made civilizations weak.

To organize the empire, several "packs" were formed, all under the control of the main pack, Owen pack. Every planet has several cities, controlled by a "zeta" leader. All cities are inside a municipality, controlled by an "epsilon" leader. Various municipalities form countries, ruled by a "delta" leader, and various countries were part of the continent, which is a large land mass, ruled by a "gamma" leader. The entire planet however is ruled by a "beta" leader, and the entire empire is ruled by the "alpha", which is Owen. The zeta leaders are beneath the epsilon leaders, which are beneath the delta leaders, which are beneath the gamma leaders, which are beneath the beta leader. However, all the leaders are beneath the alpha leader.

The Alpha leader rules for life, unless someone challenges him and beats him in a fair fight, the same way he conquered many of the tribes. Death penalty is basically nonexistent, and the only one is for assassination attempt to the alpha leader, and the sentence is death by emperor: which means, whoever tries to kill him outside of fights, is forced to face him in combat, and the only redemption is to beat him.

Despite that, killing for self defense is allowed and encouraged, and Kartun life in the empire is often miserable.

The Raptor Empire wanted to create a society based on strength, but many raptors started to realize how evil and cruel their civilization was, without even caring. Many started to opt for better treatment of Kartuns in the empire, but they were still a minority.

But despite the rise of the Raptor Empire, nor even this new power could change the Universe. And for the most part, the Second Universe was living in conditions of prosperity. But somebody was not that thrilled.

* * *

Watching from his crystal sphere, Mutilator was becoming more and more irritated as the days passed. How could this be!?

His universe of strength and survival, or at least how he designed it, was slowly turning into one of compassion.

He frowned, looking at how even the merciless raptors, creatures that before never felt any mercy toward the weak, started to question if they were right about the treatment of Kartuns. To Mutilator, this could not stand.

«This is outrageous» he hissed, as he kept watching. For the first time since the creation of the Second Universe, he was disappointed by his creations.

«How can this be?! I made them strong for a reason! Made them fight each others for so long!» he said loudly, with obvious hints of anger in his voice. He could not allow his universe to become weak. But he didn't want to solve the problem directly for them.

«I cannot just go there and fix everything for them.» he then said, having calmed a bit. He then remained still for a while. After that, a flash came in his mind.

«(That's it!)» he thought. He remembered once, while observing the humans in the First Universe, seeing a child playing with some toys. One was a toy representing a muscular man, with an orange martial dress, spiky hairs and large eyes, and the other was a toy representing a theropods with large claws and powerful jaws.

The boy was faking a battle between the two, with the man beating the theropods, and the dinosaur trying to bite the opponent.

Mutilator never put much thought in the scene. It was just a little boy with no power playing god. But now, he realized something. That theropod and the muscular man could have never met in real life. Not even in his Universe. They lived in different planets.

But Mutilator, after all, was a god. And although he did not have as much power as God, he had many tricks in his sleeve.

«If they refuse to fight each other's….» he then said with a commanding voice, «then, THEY SHALL FIGHT THEIR BROTHERS, IN THE OTHER PLANETS!» he then screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging its arms in the air, glowing in a large, white aura.

* * *

(Earth 37, Nord America. Or at least what is suppose to be Nord America).

In a hill covered in black rocks, a giant observes the land. Standing at a height of 12,2 m, the creature can see anything for miles. It has a long, whip like tail which it swings around with ease, and has several black and white stripes. Its muscular body has a black back, with some black stripes on the flanks, while the underbelly is white. It has powerful, black legs armed with four eagle like fingers and claws. It has large bat like wings, red in coloration. It has a long neck, black in the back and white in the throat, supporting a small triangular head with two large horns and a red circle on the top of it. It also had small eyes and large nasal cavities.

The creature roars several times in the air, and it can be heard in the various canyons and plains of the region. Then he stops. He has seen something.

On his left, a large, blue circular structure could be seen. It wasn't that far. About 100-200 meters of distance. The dragon seemed interested in the structure. As a matter of fact, something was attracting him. he got closer and closer, until it touches it with its wings.

To his surprise, they seemed to go to the other side. Now he was even more intrigued. The dragon, as such, decided to go forward.

* * *

As he went on the other side, however, something quickly became off. He obviously wasn't in his territory. For starter, the area was far more lush than where he was previously. On top of that, in front of him, there was a strange structure. It was a house.

It was rectangular, with a large roof shaped like a triangle with an extremely large base. It was Japanese style. Somehow, he was teleported from his home planet, to a completely different planet.

The dragon was confused, and did not understand what was going on. As he turned around, however, he sees something he has never seen before: a bipedal creature, standing in an upright position, having its back turned on the dragon. It's a Kartun.

A Japanese man on his 30's, with blue jeans and a white shirt. He had black hairs and was wearing glasses. As the dragon fully turned toward him, the man turned around too, as he could hear the footsteps of the creature. A wave of shock and terror hit the poor man, as he froze there unable to move.

«Nanda-!(What the-!?» was the only thing able to say. Then, the dragon roared with tremendous strength. The roar hit the ears of the poor man, who felt in his knees, screaming in pain as his ear drums were almost shattered by the roar of the predator, which he used as a weapon.

After a while, the dragon stopped, and charged at the man. Before the man could realize what happened, he was picked up by the claws of the creature, who pierced him, passing the other part of his body, impaling him.

He then started to swallow its prey as it was nothing. Coming off the building, attracted by the noise and after having experienced the same pain as the man, was a woman, wearing white shorts and a red shirt, matching its red hair. She looked at the dragon, who slowly turned around to see her right in the eyes.

Before he could scream or say anything, the dragon emitted large flames from its mouth, hitting her full on. She screamed in pain as the flames engulfed her, and soon her house too was caught by the fire. Large parts of the house were destroyed in a matter of minutes.

By the time that happened, however, the dragon was long gone, flying away. Having killed the first Kartun in what will be called the "Universalia Fight Club"

* * *

Hello guys! This is the continuation of my Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales, the Creation.

Here's the link to it:

threads/second-universe-tales-the-creation.718306/

s/13058502/1/Second-Universe-Tales

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2-the team assembles

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club:

The team assembles

Walking on the streets in front of Raptonia, is what seems to be a small theropod.

He's about one meter and a half in height, in a full upright position. He had a long tail, orange in the back and white in the lower parts, with eight spikes on the sides, all with a certain distance with one another. He had a thin body, although there were traces of abdominals, and was mostly orange with a white underbelly, but he had a lilac stripe running in the entirety of the back. He seems to wear a red, long cape, starting from the shoulders and going down until reaching the half of the tail. He has long, slim legs with three short fingers armed with long, sharp claws. Its arms, relatively slim but still more muscular than the legs, were long, and had five short, sharp mechanical spikes as fingers, with the fifth one being prehensile. Its long neck supports a elongated head, with large eyes. It also has a frill behind its jaws, lilac in coloration.

He's a Raptor. But he isn't from Raptonian. Despite the Raptor empire generating in Raptonian, there were other tribes that were evolving, similar to the ones in Raptonian, on other planets. This Raptor is actually from a planet in the Kanaka system, on planet Hantachi. He's a Jaggi, a small theropod that usually lives in packs.

Raptors comes in different shapes and forms, even from other planets, conquered by the Raptor empire. But all Raptors have something in common. First of all, they all have, at least, four prehensile fingers, allowing them to grab objects. The other thing that all raptors have in common is an high level of intelligence, being able to learn far more quickly than any other species. After all, the Raptor empire went from a couple of tribes to space conquerors in barely 30 years, basing themselves only on blueprint of the Kartuns of Earth 1.

They also have their own language: however, for a non Raptor, such "language" is nothing but a bunch of roars and growls. Instead, they are using infrasound and, as such, those growls and roars, although they seems the same all the time, they are actually a complex language, although not written.

Raptor written language, as such, was taken from the Latin alphabet, from the contacts with Terra Nova and the Sack of America. As a matter of fact, Raptors even started using Kartun language as time passed, more than they used their own language. Still, Raptor language was still largely used among side the population.

He walks in the rural paths before the mighty capital. Up to now, he simply travelled in dirt paths, sometimes walking, other times using domesticated animals as means of transports. The closest space airport was three days of walking from Raptonia, so it was to be expected.

It had been a long walk. But the sight of the metropolis was all worth it. Besides, it wasn't even that tiring.

«First time in Raptonia, general?» a voice came from behind him. It was a large, blue theropod with black tiger stripes, around five meters of length. He wasn't walking upright like the Jaggi, as it is not a natural element of Raptor anatomy.

The Jaggi turned his head slightly, to face the one talking to him. «Not really, fella» was his answer, «been here some times in the past.». A short moment of silence followed between the two, until the larger theropod broke the silence. «With all due respect, who might you be? Judging by the cape, you're at least a general, but I've never see your face in the journals».

«Heh» was the Jaggi response, shrugging its shoulders, «not blaming ya. Leaded some minor conquests against some Kartuns from Earth 73 and Earth 414. Did conquer Alysia tho. Frogeaters put up a good fight.». The theropod soon realized who he was speaking to.

«Ah, yes! Now I recognize you! You must be the infamous Jaggiskipper!» the theropod said in realization. Language between Raptors generally were always casual, no matter if the conversation was between a general and a peasant. In the Raptor empire, all were equal, as long as they were strong.

«Raptor actually told about you and the campaign against the Alysians. As a matter of fact, my brother went to colonize the planet a week ago.» he said in a friendly tone. The conquest of Alysia was indeed hard fought: the Kartuns there united to contrast the Raptor invasion.

Battles such as the battle of blood Canyon, between the Silver Hawks and the Moga pack, aided by the Nublar and Sonra elites, showed how determined the Kartuns were. They had built a literal wall made of their shields, and fought a desperate battle against the elite's ramming force.

Although Raptor's military structure is similar to ours, with commanders, privates, sergeants and generals, there is one class that is different: the elites. Elite soldiers are Raptors that have been born with malformations of any kind: claws that are slightly too long, an arm that is too short, the list goes on and on with no end.

They would be trained to kill and hate Kartuns since they were born, but also received an higher education than their counterparts. And while Raptor warfare had evolved since the old pack hunts, the elite strategy didn't change that much: armed to the teeth, a small band of elites would charge against the opponents, dodging all the projectiles and ramming against the enemy, killing them with their claws and jaws in the same way they did when hunting their prey back in the day, but also guns and knives to cause havoc in the enemy lines.

The main assault would begin only when a single elite died. Until then, they were on their own. For most elites, lifespan is no bigger than 3-4 battles. But the ones who survive more than that, tend to become semi invincible, thanks to the experience gained.

«Ya know» Jaggiskipper then said, «ya Liliensternus are always the first colonizin', don't ya?». «Well,» was the Liliensternus response, «someone has to do it, Ja?» he said, shrugging its shoulders. «That being said» Jaggiskipper then said, more serious, «do ya know where he lives?». «Well,» the Liliensternus said, «he actually lives in the outskirt of the city. It shouldn't be that hard, considering he lives in a hut.» he said, while pointing at a general direction on the right, where the suburb of the city was located.

«Thanks pal.» was Jaggiskipper response. As such, he started to move toward the suburb.

So much for Raptonia main centre being gigantic, a city of 610 km², the suburb was far more different. It actually resembled a lot what Terra Nova used to be: several small, rectangular houses all around a main street. However, there were some differences.

First of all, the houses were all made by the Raptors inhabiting the building. Second, there was variety between houses. Some of them were made of wood, others were made of grass and foliage. Some others were made of stone. On top of that, there were different styles regarding on how it looked like.

Many were your typical rectangular houses, others were completely different structures. Many who built them were actually veterans of the various conquests of the Raptor empire. Other than Owen himself, none of the original members of his tribe were still alive.

On contrast to the development of space equipment, the conquest of space was relatively gradual. It took them 200 years to achieve the level they had right now, and a Raptor's life span is far shorter than the one of a human. And many of them didn't experience the richness and beauty of other planets.

For many of them, the only other planet they saw other than Raptonian, was Earth 1, during the Sack of America, and it wasn't pretty. It was dark, full of dust, and the air was hard to breathe. The Raptors never colonized the planet; rather, every year, they sent raids against the American continents and, after a while, against the rest of the planet.

Humans once were in excess, living in a world where having more than three children was a crime. Now, they were an endangered species. The Raptors came and went, stealing resources, killing the Kartuns and turning them into a food source to bring home. It was no different than a hunt.

However, after the Raptors learned how to travel in space, they discovered the wonders of all the other planets. Some had river made of gold, mountains made of rubies, in many the civilizations created complex and beautiful structures outside of the Raptor's understanding.

Even Alysia, Jaggiskipper most famous conquest, was a wonder of a creation. Huge forests, gigantic cities, sometimes placed in the trees, white buildings, and more. Raptors are curious creatures, and remained fascinated with their conquests. Especially considering the fact that the Raptors are relatively simple creatures.

They did not care to create elegant structure, but functioning, simple structure. Some of them were inspired by the Kartuns: as a matter of fact, Raptonia was a perfect combination of the American cities, with large, tall buildings that can contain multiple beings at once, and Terra Nova old structure. This could be seen in Raptonia circular position, with the buildings all placed inside an invisible circle.

The suburbs are far less impressive than the main city centre. But hey! The streets are at least better than the dirt roads outside of the city. And for that, Jaggiskipper was partially grateful, even thought he didn't mind the old paths. They reminded him of Moga. Home.

After some more walking, he stumble upon a large hut. It had a rectangular shape, with a tall roof, triangular in shape. It was made of large leaves that had been dried off, and tied together. There could be seen some sticks coming out, proving that the whole structure was supported by them. There was no door, and the entrance was a simple hole.

This was definitely Raptor's home. He could sense its smell. Raptors have extremely keen sense: they can see something from an incredible distance even in the night, hear the faintest sound in a field and find the source, and track the smallest scent in miles.

He started walking toward the direction of the giant hut, until he was inside. There, he found a simple house with some bare necessities: a simple hole covered in leaves as a bed, an eating area and another, smaller hole where to leave what he hasn't digested.

As he walked more inside of the house, however, he started to notice several lights, and then he saw who he was looking for.

A full grown Velociraptor Insularis, a Nublar's giant Velociraptor. A five meters long, two meters tall predator. He has a long, muscular tail grey in coloration, with a slender body. Its long, muscular legs have feet equipped with three strong fingers armed with sharp claws. However, the first claw was far larger, with a sickle like structure. Its arms were long, relatively muscular, armed with four long, prehensile fingers. Its short neck supported a large, triangular head with large reptilian eyes. On its nuzzle, he barred a small scar, probably gained in his career as a soldier. Although its mouth was closed, several of its sharp teeth were still showing.

He seemed to be polishing a large knife. He almost seemed like he didn't notice Jaggiskipper. Maybe he just was ignoring him. As Jaggiskipper advanced, however, Raptor broke the silence.

«That was a house intrusion and violation, punishable by the law.» he said in a unemotional tone, not looking at Jaggiskipper. A short silence followed, until Raptor got up, turning around to meet the Jaggi.

«Soooooo, how can I help you.» he then said in a carefree voice, with a smile on his face, breaking off the character he was previously completely.

«S'been a long time, S.E. 83» Jaggiskipper responded with an ironic voice, especially when referring to the S.E. 83 part. S.E. stands for Soldier Elite. All elite soldiers are given that name followed by a number. However, after a while, they were encouraged to choose a nickname, and to make sure that they are remembered with that name. S.E. 83 had choose Raptor as a nickname (alongside Grandpa Eagle, but he prefers Raptor).

«Yeah, fuck you too, first,» was Raptor's response first, although not meaning it too much, «and second, nice see you again», he then said, still smiling. Raptor and Jaggiskipper worked together in most of their campaigns, and had become close friends. This could be seen in the conquest of Alysia, where the two worked closely, even sharing strategies.

But Raptor had quit the military after a while. Well, not really quit. Simply, he stopped serving as an elite. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he preferred to play a different role in the Raptor Empire. The decision was accepted by Owen, as long as he would take arms and prepare its claws in the moments of need.

«So,» Jaggiskipper then said, «how did time treated ya?». «Oh, nothing special,» was his answer, «been taking contracts, killing random Kartuns, heard they say boring stuff like revenge, then kill them before they could, and then take the money» he then said, with a sarcastic voice.

«So, yer basically a hitman, huh?» Jaggiskipper said, crossing its arms, with a sarcastic serious voice. «Yup» was Raptor answer, «I got to kill those Kartun scum, and I even get paid.»

«It's good when your favorite hobby is also your job» he then said with a smile on his face. Clearly, he was enjoying it. «Yeah, I knew ya would say that» was Jaggiskipper response.

After a short silence between the two, it was Raptor the first to spoke. «So Yankee, what brings you to the big guy's layer?». Jaggiskipper remained silent for a second, but answered after a while. «I dunno really. Apparently Owen needs ya and, under its own worlds» he stopped, inhaling some air for a while, «it's a mission that only you can convince him to take part into», he then said, with a deep voice, obviously mocking Owen's voice.

«Wait, por serio?[Seriously?]» was Raptor response, obviously surprised by Owen apparent message. Jaggiskipper was probably a busy man: what kind of job could he be assigning him? As long as it included killing Kartuns, how bat it could be?

«I have a bad feeling about this» he then said. Who knows what kind of mission he could be sending him to. Owen was known to sometimes send individual Raptors, most of the times war veterans, to deal with isolated problems, even rebellions. But sending a close friend to convince them….that's new.

After a while of silence, however, the elite made its mind. «Well, we aren't going to find out staying in this hut. Might as well make a visit to the old man» he then said, determined. «You coming?» Raptor asked its friend, to which he responded with a nod. The duo came out of the hut, and walked alongside the other. Like the old days.

* * *

After a while of walking, they finally reached the city centre. The heart of the city. The heart of the capital. The heart of the empire. The large tall buildings, also better known as skyscrapers, almost reached the skies, with several windows where many Raptors could be seen running around in their jobs.

In the streets, several small stands were selling various items: fruits, meat, pets, horns, weapons, and other items taken from the Kartuns in the various conquests. It was a rich market, where anything could be found. But Raptor and Jaggiskipper weren't here for shopping.

Their objective was the venue of the Emperor: the Emperor's Base. Situated where the old Terra Nova Command Base was, is the biggest and tallest building of Raptonia, double in size to the biggest skyscraper of Raptonia. Its base was a square made of pure steel, with several wood decorations on the side. Then, the structure keeps growing, with several drawings and graffiti showing the struggle of the Raptor empire since the tribal stage. Many of the faces of the original generals who conquered Terra Nova and who leaded the Sack of America. However, the biggest of the face sculpted in the building, was the one of Owen. On the very top, there is a circular structure resembling a closed circled gazebo, with several windows and a round roof, made by a steel foil. On top of it, there is also another smaller roof.

«Geez,» Raptor commented, «every time I see this building it looks like the evil lair of a villain of the 80's.». «HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!» he then said, with a ironic evil voice, «IT IS I, DOCTOR OWEN, AND I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD BY TURNING ALL HUMANS INTO LIZARDS!» he continued with his evil voice.

Jaggiskipper just sighed. «Well, that shit IS made by all the things we stole from the Kartuns» he then said. He had a point, really: the Emperor's Base was the first building to be modified with all the materials sacked by the Raptors in the Sack of America first, then by the sacking that took place in the other planets, and the building was still growing in size.

«Hey! They should have defended their homes better», Raptor exclaimed, justifying the various sacking and the genocides they performed. It was a popular justification for most of the Raptors in the empire: in their eyes, only the strong were allowed to live. It was something that was true in the beginning, and it is still true in the real world.

Jaggiskipper simply nodded in agreement: he made that statement, but he was just as racist as his friend. Only Kartuns defend the weak. And, in the Raptor eyes, look where that brought them: in a polluted, overpopulated planet with no resources. However, many were starting to wonder….were they wrong?

But now it's not the time to question their philosophy: they needed to see Owen, and understand just what the hell is going on.

* * *

Once inside of the building, they should have thanked God (or Mutilator, in this case), that the Raptors had learned how to build elevators. It is something all Raptors should be grateful of. Otherwise, they would have to take the stairs. In the tallest building ever build by the Raptor empire. Sometimes in a hurry.

«God, imagine what our ancestor had to do to see the old man all the times» Raptor said, with an hallucinated look in his face. «Death by Emperor?» Jaggiskipper rhetorically asked, «tsk, more like Death by Fucking Stairs, that's how you execute people 'round here» he then self answered his question. Did people actually had to take the stairs back in the days? Sure, Raptors can resist fatigue better than many Kartuns, but still.

So, instead of having to use the stairs, they reached the very top of the building with the elevator, ready to meet the mighty emperor himself.

Greeting them was a large throne room. The floor was made of white marble, although there was a long, red carpet with images of battle between Raptors and Kartuns. The throne was in the middle of the circular room, and was….actually, kind of simple.

Several sticks formed the base, with the seat area being covered by soft fur. The splat had several elegant drawings on it, with large eyes, staring at whoever was in front of it. Not the throne that you would imagine for the one who united all the tribes and created the largest empire in the known universe.

The emperor was sitting on it, with a serious look on his face. He had a long, slender tail, green in coloration, with a yellow coloration in the underbelly part. Its body was slender, with long, slender legs, with three long, slender fingers armed with long, sharp claws. He had long, relatively muscular arms armed with four prehensile fingers armed with extremely sharp claws. Its long neck supported an elongated head, with extremely large reptilian eyes.

He was carrying a spear as a scepter, a long stick with long feathers on the butt, and a sharp, metal spike on the top, sharp both at the point and on the sides. That spear has a deep meaning in Raptor history: it was the same spear that Owen used to hunt in the jungles of Raptonian, while also fending off predators. It was also the same weapon he carried to battle against Terra Nova, and in the Sack of America. That weapon helped Owen funding the Raptor empire.

«You came.» he broke off the silence, «So you received my message».

«What's the problem this time?» was Raptor response. Even in front of the emperor, you didn't have to change your tone that much. Back in the days, he actually fought alongside its soldiers, before they told him otherwise.

«Good» he responded, «so today you aren't interested in pointless chatting. Unlike most other times» he said in obvious sarcasm.

«Well» Jaggiskipper then said, «the OTHER times ya didn't need good old me to convince this fella to do somethin', ya know?».

«Good point» Owen responded, smiling. «Well now» he returned serious, «then let me show you». After raising his hand and emitting a small grunt, a small ornipods came and brought a newspaper, giving it to Raptor and Jaggiskipper. The two read the first page, and (in part) understood what was going on.

Building in Naha suburb, Okinawa, catches fire. Reports from civilians tell that the cause was from a giant wyvern like creature, flying off shortly after the attack.

«I can assure you» Owen then said, «that that newspaper is from the Financial Times. They are extremely reliable.»

«Dayum!» was Raptor's response. «Ya believe it's one of the air force members going berserk?» Jaggiskipper then asked. Raptor air force, most of the times, was made up of flying animals, who most of the times would be trained to obey orders. Most of the times they obeyed. But some, like the Priscadraco montanensis, also better known as Montana's Wyvern, tended to go berserk. And further description by the journal matched the creature perfectly.

«Not at all» was Owen response. «These are news reports from Ireland, on planet Earth 2939». The two quickly eliminated the possibility of a rogue Priscadraco. Other than a few ambassadors, there was no Raptor presence on the planet, let alone an Air Force.

«How about someone keeping it as a pet and then it escaped?» then asked Raptor. Owen shook his head. «Those animals cannot be domesticated. And only we can tame them». He had a clear point. And even then, they were hard to control. Not the ideal pet.

«A zoo, maybe?» was Jaggiskipper guess. But judging by Owen face, it didn't look like the answer. «The only way» Owen broke the silence, «than that Priscadraco could have reached that planet is that he reached it from the wild. Alone». There was clear worry in Owen voice.

«That's bullshit» Raptor calmly and skeptically responded, «the closest earth that contains Priscadracos is Planet Earth 37, which is light years far from Planet 2939. That and the fact that is another fucking planet».

«And that's what worries me» was Owen response. «I'm sure you know, that there is a prophecy, regarding our god. Mutilator». This caught the interest of both Jaggiskipper and Raptor. Because they knew what he was talking about.

* * *

When Mutilator created the universe, he made it a universe of strength, but also a universe of the free. No laws, no concept of hell of paradise: all who died would become spirits in the wastelands of Mutilator's home. However, there was a single law: if the universe started to become more compassionate, Mutilator would have to take action.

However, he wouldn't take direct action. It wouldn't be fair. He didn't want to destroy all life, but let the strong live. To do such, he would be forced to make its creatures fight between each others. He would create portals, Mutilator Portals, that would open the various worlds to different ones.

Once opened, and once in the different planets, its inhabitants would start fighting against the invaders, and the invaders would attack the natives. This phenomena was known as Universalia Fight Club. It would only stop in two ways:

One, Mutilator would deem that enough blood would have been spilled by both the Kartuns and the Monsters. Then, he would close them, sending the invaders back in their home world. The bloodlust would incline both sides to become stronger and, as such, balance would be restored.

Or, a combined group of Kartuns and Monsters would have to work together to face Mutilator himself. He would see if they were worthy of challenging him, by making them face both the natives and the invaders in the Universalia Fight Club. Then, after a while, he would create a portal, who would bring them to his home.

Then, the fight would start. If they lose, the Universalia Fight Club would continue none the less. But if they win, it would not only stop, but Mutilator's influence on the universe would be over. The only way for the combined group to win, however, was to merge one with another. Then, they would become a new being. A God. Godsor.

* * *

«Well now» Jaggiskipper then said, «so ya believe that the Universalia Fight Club has begun?» he then asked. «I indeed believe that. Keep reading.» he then ordered. As they continued reading, their suspects grew even stronger.

MV Golden Nori disappears in the Sea of Japan after entering "A blue structure", as the last message recorded states. «Shit» was Raptor response. «So the big guy made his move, huh?».

«Indeed he has» was Owen response. «Such conflict could be devastating for both Kartuns and us Raptors» he then said, showing the necessity to intervene.

«Mobilize the army» Jaggiskipper quickly exclaimed. «We cannot to that» was Owen response. «If we step in too directly, the situation might get worse. What if Mutilator consider this cheating and decides to intervene directly?» he said, logically.

«So» Raptor then said, crossing his arms, «what are we going to do?». Owen paused for a while. He knew that this was the part that he wasn't going to like. «I'm afraid» he resumed, «that we are going to follow the instructions of the prophecy.»

«Which means» he continued, «that we are going to need a squad composed by both Kartuns and Monsters, preferably sapient Monsters.». He paused again, looking at Raptor with its large eyes. «And I would appreciate both you and Jaggiskipper commanding such squad.».

An awkward moment of silence struck the throne room, which was broken by Raptor. «Excuse me, uhrg, t-the FUCK did you just say?» he said, with a mix of surprise, confusion, anger and various other negative objectives.

«I meant what I just said. All of it» was Owen response. Before Raptor could respond, Owen continued. «Hear me out. I do realize that, as an Elite, you have a natural hate toward the Kartuns.» his voice clearly showed sympathy. No soldier in the Raptor army, let alone the Elites, would want to work with the Kartuns.

«But you two have showed some incredible leader skills.» he said, praising the two Raptors. «I believe that you would make excellent alpha males in the team.». He paused again.

Jaggiskipper seemed the most interested in the argument, and believed that he was willing to bear those little scum for a while, if it meant stopping Mutilator plans. But Raptor, on the other hand…

«Good luck buddy» he said looking at his friend. He then looked at Owen with a fire of anger in his eyes. «Because I'm out of this shit.». He walked past the throne, and got close to the emperor. «Now you must excuse me, but I need to go to the window.»

«To think over about this?» asked the emperor.

«No, to throw up after hearing such a stupid AND disgusting idea.» Raptor responded, with anger in his voice. He opened the windows in order to reach the balcony.

«Why am I not surprised» was Owen thoughts. He then turned his head toward Jaggiskipper. «This is where you step in. That's an order» he said, with a commanding voice. «This ain't no order» was Jaggiskipper response, «this is something personal. For me.»

* * *

Outside of the throne room, in one of the many balconies outside of the room, Jaggiskipper saw his buddy, looking down at the streets of Raptonia.

«Jeez, tell me ya didn't throw up for real» he said, in an annoyed tone. «Well be happy» Raptor responded, with a relatively pissed tone, «because I didn't.». A good minute of silence followed, with the two looking at the city. It was six P.M, and the sun was setting. Making the city even prettier.

«Wow. Never saw Raptonia from here. S'pretty ain't it?» Jaggiskipper then said, breaking the silence. «Cut the crap» was Raptor response, «the old man just ordered you to convince me to join his Kartuns "Compañeros"[Companions]».

Jaggiskipper paused for a while. «Yeah, fella did» he then said. «And let me be honest with ya» he then said, «either ya can give it up, or ya join, because I know I can't do it without ya, and I certainly know ya can't do it without me». His answer was short and brief. No complex monologue. He honestly hated them.

Raptor sighed. «I appreciated» he then responded, «but look at what we're dealing with man!» he then said, trying to be as calm as possible. However, anger could be still heard.

«Raptor…»

«You gotta draw the line somewhere!»

«Raptor listen-»

«Gotta draw a fucking line in the sand dude! You got to make a statement! You gotta look at yourself and say, "What I'm willing to deal with today?", NOT FUCKING THIS!». The last line was a pure scream of anger. Even Jaggiskipper, used by Raptor usual ranting personality, was surprised.

But he recovered quickly. «C'MON! REALLY? YA GOING TO LEAVE ME IN THIS SHIT ALONE?!» was his answer. «YER GOING TO LEAVE YA COUNTRY ALONE, YA SICK FUCK!? JUST BECAUSE YA CAN'T DEAL WITH SOME SCUMBAGS?!».

«Three words.» Raptor then said. «WORKING. WITH. KARTUNS!» he screamed again. «They are the most UNBERABLE beings in the universe! With their belief of right and wrong like they were some sort of god!» he started ranting at his friend like there was no tomorrow.

«And they talk SO. MUCH!» he then said. «What, so ya can't stand yourself?» was Jaggiskipper response. «At least I'm clever!» was Raptor response. The two then stayed silent for another good minute, looking at each other's in the eyes.

«How can you be just ok with this?» Raptor then said, questioning his friend. «I'm not.» he responded calmly, surprising Raptor with his lack of hesitation. «I know I'm going to hate it, but» he continued, «if it is for my country, I'm willing to deal with it».

«….Since then you worked with fucking Stalin?» was Raptor response. Jaggiskipper simply sighed. «Listen» he then said, «I DO realize that ya hate those fellas, but think what would happen to Nublar if we don't stop Mutilator!». The last comment got Raptor a bit. «The strong will survive. They always did.» was Raptor response.

His thinking was no different than most Raptors. If you were killed by something, it meant that you weren't worth to live in this Green Inferno. «Raptor…» was Jaggiskipper response, who put his hand on Raptor shoulder, «ya know that ain't gonna work.».

Raptor remained silent for a while. «Fine.» was his answer. «But don't expect me to treat them well. Or equally for that matter.»

«Ain't that asking too much?» Jaggiskipper ironically said. «Yeah, you got a point» Raptor responded. The two then entered back inside of the throne room.

«All right, your shittyness» Raptor then said to Owen, «I accept your job proposal.».

«Excellent» was his response. «BUT!» then Raptor said, making Owen raise an eyebrow. «I'm not going to do it for free.» Owen just looked at him with a "Have you been born yesterday?" look, then responded. «For five years we have done this dance. Of course you never do anything for free. _No one should_».

Raptor then smiled evilly. «Good.»

* * *

The next day, Raptor and Jaggiskipper woke up early in order to reach the space airport. Apparently, they would meet their squad as soon as they would reach it. After another three days of walking, they finally arrived.

The space airport was relatively simple really: a big square in the middle of the forest where the various ships would land to either deposit their cargo, take supplies or merch, or simply to land people. The two walked until they reached gate 41, where the meeting was set.

If Raptor was at least hopeful that it wouldn't be that hard before, thinking that they would gain control of a squad of professional Kartuns, his hopes were now shattered, as he now looked at the squad.

It was composed by 18 members, 10 Kartuns and 8 sapient Monsters (10, if we include Jaggiskipper and Raptor).

Greeting them was a Kartun boy, about 20 years of age. He was a big eyed Kartun.

Kartuns in this universe can be easily classified into two groups: the big eyes, which spots extremely large eyes, especially compared to their heads, and the small eyes Kartuns, which were the same kind who colonized Raptonian.

«Greeting!» the boy said with a smile on his face. He had blond, short and slightly spiky hairs and big green eyes. He had a white shirt like clothing, with elegant dragon like drawings on the front and back. He wasn't that bulky, but still showed some obvious muscles in his arms and abdominals. Its long legs were covered in a traditional medieval armor, with a golden coloration. He was carrying a large sword, bigger than himself, with elegant drawings in the middle. The cross guard was decorated with several beasts, such as dragons and snakes.

Raptor looked at the boy in utter disappointed. «Sup, kid.».

A short silence followed, in which the elite inspected the boy. «Tell me you aren't part of my squad» he said in desperation. The boy responded, «I don't know. Are you S.E. 83 and Jaggiskipper?»

«GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!» Raptor screamed. The boy looked surprise by the scream of the elite, and started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Then, Raptor looked at his face. «First of all, _**Kartun scum**_,» he said, almost hissing, «you either call me Raptor, boss or Grandpa Eagle. In THAT order.» The boy was slightly afraid by the way he looked at him. «Second, welcome to hell.»

After having "calmed" himself, he asked, «who the fuck are you and where you come from?»

«I….I» the boy responded, a bit hesitantly, only to gain some confidence shortly after. «I am Teodbald Acot, knight of the order of the dragon, of the Kingdom of Carnotum.» he said, proudly. Raptor simply raised an eyebrow. «Or at least, I'm close to become…..» Teodbald then said, a bit ashamed.

Raptor just face palm at his affirmation. «God damn it.» he then said. He decided then to see the rest of the "Squad" Owen assigned him and Jaggiskipper.

«All right here, let's see who are the fuckers they gave us.» he said, looking at a piece of paper with the names of the team members.

«Erik Malmin, planet Earth 11». «Dag[I'm here]» he responded. He was a Djupedalia sapiens, a plesiosaurid. He had a short tail, attached to a round body. Contrary to its ancestors, he's capable to walk on land thanks to its powerful legs, with webbed fingers, five of them. He has long arms with five long, prehensile webbed fingers armed with sharp claws. He had a long neck supporting a small head with a large mouth, with long, needle like teeth. His skin was grey with several blue stripes. He had a pair of trousers made of lubber and skin, just like the rest of his clothing, resembling the one of Vikings. He had a cape, made of brown feathers, on his back. He was wielding a backpack with an iron helmet visible, and on his hand he was carrying an axe, with the eye part having an elegant iron structure, resembling a giant Pliosaurus opening its mouth.

«Namboni Rajoha, planet Etolava». «Ankehitriny[I'm here]» she responded. She was an Adinophis gigantea, a sentient snake. Her body was elongated but relatively robust. Near the neck, she had two short, muscular arm equipped with four short, prehensile clawed fingers. She had a long neck with a large, semi flat heat, with small snake like eyes. She was brown in coloration, with several diamond like spots on the back. She carried a long spear, with a ridiculously large blade, sharp both at the point and at the sides. She was wrapped in a elegant red dress, with several patches, similar to the ones of a leopard.

«Sam Lindsay, planet Alidaxos». «Right here to serve ya» he responded. He was a Homo charcales. He had a long, muscular tail covered for the most part by a large triangular fin. He had a muscular body, covered by a grey uniform, with many golden buttons. He had long, muscular legs, with blue trousers and black boots. He also had muscular arms, with yellow military gloves. Its short neck supported a large head with huge fish like eyes and large jaws armed with sharp teeth. On top of his head he wore a cowboy hat. On his back, he wore a long rifle, similar to a Springfield Mod. 1861, alongside a pistol shaped like a small Henry rifle. On his belt there was a long scimitar.

«Guntomor, planet earth 667». «Odoogiin[I'm here]» she responded. She was a Tochisaurus. She had a long, slender tail, covered in short feathers, with the exception of the fan she beared at the tip. She had a slender body, covered in plumage, supported by long slender legs with three fingers with long claws, especially the sickle one. Her arms were long, with large fan feathers on their sides. She had a short neck supporting a long head, with small eyes and a bag like structure on her throat. She had a long scimitar, as long as her, on her side, with a bow and arrow on his back, similar to the ones of the Mongols. She also had a TT pistol on her belt and a AKMS near her bow.

«Saidjahon Valiyev, planet Laringeni». «Azırkı[I'm here]» he responded. He had a long whip like tail, green in coloration and with some black stripes. Its long, slender leg was covered in a grey armor, eastern style, with a golden circle in his chest. He had short legs with long fingers and short claws, causing him to crawl on the ground like a reptile. His short neck supported a large head, with a triangular mouth and large eyes. He was carrying a long sword on his left arm, a shield on his right arm and a long spear, as long as him, on his back.

«Aaryan Marsh, planet earth 41». «'morning chumps» he responded. He was a Brontoscorpio meridionalis. He had a long, segmented tail ending up with a stinger, shaped like the ones of a scorpion. Its body was partially segmented too, with the back having some sort of plaque functioning as a defense mechanism. He was supported by six short, segmented legs, and had long arms with massive pincers, with spikes inside them. Its short head had some smaller pincers on the front, and four eyes, two larger ones on the side and two smaller ones on the top, could be seen.

«Illuminato Bacci, planet earth 776». «Presente[I'm here]» he responded. He was a Scipionix. He had a long, slender furry tail. He had a slim body with short fur, supported by long legs armed with three fingers armed with sharp claws. He had long arms, with four long prehensile fingers armed with long claws. Its short neck supported a large hear, with huge eyes. He was wearing a fedora. On his belt there was a Sawed off Shotgun, a Tommy Gun, a bunch of knives and a Ice Pick.

«Mungool, planet Earth 444». « Kudual.[I'm here]» he responded. He was a Thylacoleo warranguli. He had a long, slim furry tail. Its muscular body was supported by four powerful legs. Its frontal ones were equipped with a powerful thumb with a large claw. Its powerful neck supported a large feline like head, but with powerful incisive. He was carrying a Boomerang, with sharp spikes on his sides, several small leather bags and a large spear.

«Du Luz, planet earth 99». «Presente[I'm here]» he responded. He was a small eyed Kartun. He had muscular legs completely exposed, with the exception of a large tight skirt. Its muscular body was covered by a tight orange shirt, with several large feathers attacked to the back, with a similar color. He had black hairs and blue eyes, and a crown like structure with a large orange feather. He had a large scepter, with an elaborated axe like structure.

«Aayaat Akel, planet Tamriel». «Hadil[I'm here].» was her response. She too was a small eyed Kartun. Her long, slender legs were covered in blue trousers and black pointy boots. Her slim body was covered in a light armor in the chest and shoulders, with the arms covered in a red dress. She had long, brown hair, golden eyes and a turban on her head. On her belt she had two scimitars.

«Aulus Varus, also from planet Tamriel». «Hie ego sum[I'm here].» he responded. He had muscular, heavily armored legs, with the armor being dark blue in coloration, alongside a large grey skirt. Its muscular body was covered by a grey armor with a dragon on the centre. He had a small beard, long black hair and brown eyes. He carried a gladio on his belt, and a rectangular shield on his right hand, alongside a bow and several arrows on his back.

«Cualli, planet Earth 51». «Hadir[I'm here]» she responded. She was a big eyed Kartun. She was wearing orange sandals, keeping her long, exposed legs off the ground. She had a short, yellow traditional skirt. She had a brown tight shirt, showing even more her relatively large rack. «Typical big eyed.» was Raptor thought. Big eyed Kartuns were known to have the biggest assets in the Second Universe. Alongside being the most annoying kind, in Raptor eyes. On top of her shirt, she had a blue gillet, still showing her shirt. She had long brown hair, just like her eyes. She was carrying a small katana like sword on her belt.

«Jules Génin, planet Earth 70». «Présent[I'm here]» he responded. He was a big eyed Kartun too. He had a muscular body structure, with a military uniform. Out of all those people, he seemed like the most professional of all. He carried a white clock on his left hand. He also had a green cap, with a golden star in the middle. He carried a MAT-49 on his belt, alongside a machete.

«Lucrecia Galvan, planet earth 44». «Buenos dias[Good morning]» she responded. She was a small eyed Kartun. She had long, white trousers, and some simple shoes made of hay. She also had a white shirt, covered in a black gillet, where skull drawing could be seen on the back. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a pirate hat. She carried a scimitar on her belt, alongside an axe and a couple of flick flock pistols.

«Miok Kambo, planet Azeroth». The Kartun, an orc, simply grunted. For Raptor it was enough. He was a muscular being, with long black hair kept as a ponytail. Its arms were covered in some sort of steel armor, with long bone spikes where the fists are located. His belt bears a skull of a horned creature, with sharp teeth. He had red trousers with giant, iron, pointy boots. He had a gigantic axe, with the right side having the biggest blade, where there are also several long spikes.

«Vanessa Peduto, planet earth 717». Before she responded, she giggled a bit, with a long smile, almost cutting her face in two. After a while, while being noticed by Raptor, she gained her composure back. «Presente![I'm here!]» she responded in a hurry, with a bit of embarrassment. She was a big eyed Kartun. She had long legs with tight leggings and black boots. She also had a tight black sweater, which also showed a big rack. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She carried several blades of different shapes and forms on her belt.

Raptor raised an eyebrow after her peculiar exhibition. «Something funny, lady?» he asked with a serious tone. «Oh, nothing, nothing» she responded, with a strong Italian accent, «it's a complicated story». Raptor believed her, and went to continue with the last member of the squad.

«And last but not fucking least, Anna Acot, Kingdom of Carnotum.». «Greeting, I apology for my idiotic brother.» she said, with an annoyed voice. She had long, blonde hair and large green eyes. She was full covered in a yellow light chained armor, with elegant dragon drawings, similar to the ones of her brother. She too had a similar sword. Other than being a woman and having longer hair, as a matter of fact, she almost seemed like a clone of her brother.

After having finished reading the names in the piece of paper, Raptor sighed. This had to be the worst team ever. «And I'm supposed to kick Mutilator's ass with those suckers».

«All right ladies,» he then spoke to the squad, «the check in is finally over. And I can already tell this is going to be a pain in my ass.» he said with pure honesty. He obviously didn't care about their well being(maybe the Monsters, but the Kartuns could burn in hell as much as he considered).

«C'mon fellas» then Jaggiskipper said, «get ya asses on top of the ship. We're heading to our new base!».

The group started to walk in direction of the large Raptor ship, their adventure going to start very soon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3-A new home

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

A new home

Raptor ship building wasn't, in the beginning, something that they experimented on their own. By taking the blueprints of the Kartuns of Earth 1, they built their own, but with some modifications. Raptors quickly managed to find ways to increase the travel capabilities. As such, they colonized not only nearby planets, but other systems too.

However, in time, they started to create their own designs, especially after their first defeats in space by the far stronger (or at least at the time) Kartun civilizations. In recent years, however, the travel capabilities were increased even further, especially considering that there was no major war with any Kartun civilization.

The ship that was transporting our team was a Wixawa-34, a transport ship. It had a length of 508 m, a height of 34 and a width of 100. The structure is a small squat form that when seen from above looks elliptical, like a slightly squashed circle. In the cross section from either the front or the rear however it has a distinctly rectangular shape, with a small protuberance around the bottom. There are three different sections of the ship: an upper lateral, a lower lateral and a ventro-lateral where the ship meets the ground when landing. Outside of the ship there are large foils shaped like scales forming basic armor. The various foils overlaps the others, forming a firm yet flexible defense. The foils are oval shaped with the exception of the ones on the ventro-lateral edge. Instead of being oval these formed a crescent shape, in order to help in the landing of the ship. The ventro-lateral area has twelve and seventeen spikes that serve to land on the ground. On the back of the ship there are tall structures resembling dorsal spines that run along the back in two rows, where several small jet engines could be found. The spines in the middle of the rows are the tallest. The only unarmored part of the ship was the underside where the door to exit the ship can be found. It's located roughly one fifth of the total body length from the front , and have a conical shape.

On the inside of the ship, a meter and a half long Raptor was driving it, sitting on a tall chair, with a rectangular back and apron.

He had a long tail covered in black feathers, with the exception of the longer ones on the end, which were red in coloration. Its slim body, covered in black plumage with small red dots had long legs, also black in coloration, with three long fingers, armed with sharp claws, especially the first finger. He had short arms with long red feathers with black stripes, armed with four long fingers armed with long claws. Its short neck supported a long head with the nape being red in coloration, while the rest of the head was brown in coloration.

They were relatively close to their designated location: planet Izhorigan, on the Alexandrosia system. It's an uninhabited planet, with many cold rivers, freezing lakes and a generally cold climate. The planet was claimed by the Raptor empire in their latest expansionistic stages, but never colonized to a true extent.

Cold, with few animal life and with no real resources other than poor quality timber, it was largely ignored, with the exception of a few Baggi colonists, who quickly become skilled fishermen and fisherwomen, hunting in the freezing region. However, for the most part the planet has been turned in a military base.

Many of the biggest Raptor ships and armies had been placed in the planet, where they would launch various invasions. The planet is still used as a military base, due to the fact that it is in contact with the outer territories of the Raptor empire, alongside the fact that it can be used as a base for further Raptor expansion.

The travel would have been 40 light years long if it wasn't for the hyperdrive system, which the Raptors copied from various other galactic powers such as the Galactic Republic, one of their earliest thought adversaries.

In a way, the driver was happy that they finally reached the planet, not only because he was tired, after a five hours long travel, but because of how tense the entire situation was: it almost felt like that the quiet that remained in the ship in the entirety of the travel could be broken easily by the passengers.

Raptor did not say a single world in the entire travel, which was unusual considering that he was the talkative kind of guy. It was clear that he was still not ok with having to work with Kartuns. This could be seen in his eyes: with a burning flame of hatred.

«So this is what it has come to be» he thought, looking at the Kartuns, sleeping in their seats, waiting to arrive on their new temporal home. Never would he thought that Kartuns and Raptors would end up working together. Out of all the Raptors in the universe, the elites were the most racist of all toward Kartuns. And Raptor was no exception.

The entire reason why he had retired for a while was because of how the Raptor empire, in his eyes, was starting to become weak and frail, alongside Owen becoming closer to the Kartuns. He remembered the days where simple peaceful manifestations against Raptor's rule could end up in genocide. When overpopulated planets almost became empty, and the Kartun populations going on the brick of extinction.

Those events were becoming rarer and rarer, and many times Kartuns were compensated for the damage caused by the Raptors in their expansions. For elite soldiers, used to not give any mercy to the enemy, alongside many of the veterans of the various wars, this was seen as an outrageous move.

Raptor simply sighed, knowing that complaining was pointless now. «Let's just hope it's somewhat bearable» he then thought, still looking at the window. As he kept on watching, however, he felt a soft hand touching his back. As he turned to see who touched him, he was greeted by the sight of a big eyed Kartun, looking at him. It was Vanessa

It would have been a terrifying sight for anyone else: the woman was staring at him with her large blue eyes, with her pupils having shrunk immensely, to the point they were almost impossible to see. She smiled psychotically, with her teeth showing, sometimes emitting small giggles.

Raptor simply raised an eyebrow in annoyance. «What?» he said, irritated. «Are we there yet?» she responded, with a almost childish voice mixed with a lot of insanity. Raptor then picked a gun, a M1911, and shoved it on her chin. «No, we haven't yet» was his response, «and if you keep doing this, I might as well consider you the first casualty of the team» he then said, with a cold, irritated voice.

The girl was surprised by the elite, and quickly snapped out of the phase. Rather than looking scared, however, she looked more displeased of her actions, with her smile gone, and her pupils returning to normal. «Sorry sir» she then said in a sad tone, «I hope that won't happen again.»

Raptor then put the gun away in his belt, and watched as she returned to her seat. He then sighed. He might hate Kartuns, but he was still an alpha. «Okay» he then said to himself, «time to be the Captain». He got up from the chair, and started to walk toward the seat where Vanessa was located.

She turned to see him in the face, curious to know what could have brought him to get close. He looked dead serious. «What. The fuck. Is your problem?» he then said. The girl simply sighed, knowing that her attitude wasn't normal at all.

«You…»she replied, «didn't do too much research regarding any of us, vero?[true?]». «Yes» was his response. «Mostly because I don't really give a fuck about any of you other than Jaggiskipper.»

«Wow,» she exclaimed with a low voice, «you certainly speak from the heart, don't you?».

«Funny,» he replied, shrugging his shoulders, smiling for the first time since the departure, «I thought I was speaking from my mouth. But, eh, shows what I know about biology». He then turned toward her, serious, and asked: «That hasn't yet explained why you sometimes turn into a madwoman.»

The girl then sighed, and smiled at him, this time a normal smile. «I haven't really got the opportunity to present myself other than name and surname, didn't I?» she then said. «I'm from the Italian city of Como, in Lombardia.» she started to explain.

«Once I was a normal university girl» she continued, «and I intended to become a paleontologist.». As she continued talking, however, Raptor could notice a small tear coming out of her left eye. «I lived with my mother, father and little brother, and life was relatively normal for me.» she continued. She had by now stopped smiling.

«This is where the bad part of the story begins, isn't it?» Raptor asked, obviously not caring one bit about the girl. She nodded.

«My family» she continued, with obvious sadness in her voice, «had came into conflict with a Tibetan demon. Karthman.». She started shivering a bit after pronouncing his name. She still had a deep fear of him inside. «He tried to drive me insane, so that he could use me as a vessel, and kill my family» she said, with a truly depressed tone. She then paused for a while, before continuing. «And he succeeded. Well, not entirely.»

Raptor crossed his arms, listening to her story. To his surprise, he hadn't fall asleep yet. He was still intrigued by her tale.

«Somehow» she continued, «I was able to control my madness, and I defeated him». Tears could be seen in her eyes, as she remembered in detail the hallucinations, the harassments, and all of Karthman dirty to make her go mad. «Luckily, no one of my family died, but my sanity did.».

Raptor continued looking at the girl, as she continued to quietly cry. «Just how did you avoid the looney bins?» Raptor then asked, raising his eyebrow after having listened to her brief story. She then looked at him, having calmed herself. «Well,» she responded, «remember that part of my family being in conflict with Karthman?». Raptor simply nodded to the girl.

«It's because of my grandfather.» she then said, with a serious voice. «He trained with Tibetan monks, in order to control his own madness and use it as a weapon».

Out of all emotions in the Second Universe, madness was one of the most feared. Both Kartuns and Monsters could go insane. When a living being goes mad, he becomes ridiculously strong and far more resilient to pain. As a matter of fact, he becomes unpredictable and deadly. Feared adjectives in this universe.

Problem was, it could not be directed. A mad creature would go on a rampage against anyone, without even realizing. It was the downside of it really. That, and the fact that recovering takes a long, long time. However, if you could control your madness, it would become a deadly weapon.

You would have a being unable to feel pain of any sort, with incredible speed and strength, but at the same time, you would have full control of it. The attacks would be directed only toward the enemies, and not your friends. On top of that, with enough training, you could return to sanity in an instant.

Vanessa's grandfather, Assunto Peduto, had learned how to use his insanity, to which he was basically born, as a useful weapon. He mastered so well, that he could go insane and not even show the typical external symptoms of madness: reduction of the size of the pupil and long grins.

But for Vanessa it was different. She didn't have the time to learn how to use her gift to a full extent, before she was taken by the Raptor empire against Mutilator. As such, it was obvious that she still had difficulties controlling it. Which resulted in some….undesired side effects.

Raptor finally understood what was going on. «So» he then said, «dead sanity, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying.». «Indeed» she responded. A short awkward silence followed.

«Every day» she broke the silence, with a little bit of anger in her voice, «I pray that I can control my madness. That I'm going to learn how to control it!» she then exclaimed, with her voice being far higher than before.

«But you still got a family, thought?» Raptor then asked her, a bit afraid of her conditions. She remained silent for a few seconds. «I haven't seen them in months» she then said, expressing a strong sadness in her voice once more. «Stay at grandpa was fun?» he also asked, even more afraid of her mental conditions.

«We barely even bonded» she responded with an hit of anger, clenching her fists and teeth in a bit of rage that Raptor didn't see in the girl up to now.

He sighed, exasperated. «You sure you're up for this particular murder mission?» he asked, with a bit of desperation on his voice. She laughed a bit at Raptor question, before responding. «Funny thing is, I don't even know.». Raptor simply face palmed himself after her answer.

After a while, they both noticed that they were being stared by Teodbald, who had heard her story. Up to now, he felt sadness for the girl. She was no knight. Or mage, for that matter. Yet she had to fight a demon, with no preparation at all. But now he was a bit afraid after her latest affirmation.

After he realized that they were looking at him, he paled for a second, with a sweat drop falling from his head. «Soooo…..» he awkwardly said, «you're not going to kill us, right?».

«Dipende[Depends],» was her answer, as she resumed with her creepy smile, «do you have any daisies?». The knight looked confused as for why she would make such a question. «So I can randomly decide if I'm going to kill you or not.» she continued, her smile expanding, and her pupils shrinking in size. The boy paled at her remark, gulping in fear.

«Calm your tits down, she's messing with you.» Raptor then said. Teodbald sighed in relief. «Well, at least I'll die in battle.»

«Hey fuckers!» the whole team then heard, before turning in the direction of the voice. «We have bypassed the atmosphere. We'll be on the base in a few minutes.». It was the pilot. The team started to look at the frozen wasteland underneath them. Luz sighed. «I should have brought warmer clothes.» he said, with somewhat a feminine voice (at least for a guy) and a Portuguese accent.

«The cold is not going to bother me.» Erik responded, with a Nordic accent, looking at the frozen wasteland. «As a matter of fact,» he continued, «it reminds me of home.».

«A bloody piece of shite?» was Marsh response, with an obvious ironic voice and a strong British accent. Erik simply glared at the Brontoscorpio, who shrugged his shoulders.

«It reminds me of Skyrim.» Aulus said, with disgust in his words. He was clenching his fists as he watched the area. «Bad memories, Imperial?» Akel sarcastically asked, with a smug smile on her face. This annoyed the imperial, who simply looked at her. «Also, how's the Stormcloak rebellion proceeding?» she then asked, with a mocking voice.

The man got up with his sword unsheathed. «I dare you to ask me again, bandit!» he said, with clear anger in his voice. «Now now» Bacci calmly said, with a strong southern Italian voice, «there's no need to get upset, cumpà[pal].». «Shut your mouth, disgusting reptile!» was Aulus response, as he pointed his sword at the Scipionyx.

Soon, however, the imperial found a switchblade knife pointed at his throat. «Don't try it, guagliò[boy]». The Redguard just enjoyed the scene, smiling. Aulus calmed himself down, but still looked at the Raptor with pure hatred.

«My, my!» Cualli then said, with a somewhat exited tone. «Are we going to have a fight? With lots of blood?» she then asked, with a mocking tone. «If you want blood,» was Jules then said, with a grin on his face, «I know a couple of guys who could help you out.».

«Really?» she said with a smug, irritated face, knowing that he was mocking her. «It would be appreciated if there was no blood in this.» Mungool then said, with a calm, wise voice. «We are all brothers created by the great spirit. We should not fight between each other's.».

«You're no fun.» Cualli then said, crossing her arms and putting a grimace on her face. «Hey savage!» it was Sam speaking, with a Southerner voice. «Ye forget 'ready? We're fightin' "The Great Spirit".». Mungool simply sighed at his comment, trying to maintain his composure.

«I say,» Namboni then said, defending the Thylacoleo, «have a bit of respect toward him!». She was speaking with a calm voice, but it was obvious that she was furious inside. Sam simply grinned. «And why would I?» he then asked. She sighed, exasperated. «He's an elder shaman! He's far older then you and has a deep connection with the spiritual world.» she scolded the sharkman.

After a while, the entire team found himself arguing between themselves, with the exception of Raptor and Jaggiskipper. they were mostly annoyed.

Then, Raptor had enough. «For five minutes…..» he said, clearly annoyed and pissed, gaining everybody attention, «could you not be a pain in the ass? _**FOR FIVE MINUTES!?**_». Everybody in the ship shut up after that, and got back in their seats once more.

«Screw Mutilator,» Raptor said with anger in his voice, «I've got to be careful of the INSIDE of my fucking team!». Jaggiskipper coughed after Raptor remark. Raptor just stared at him. «Fuck off.» he then said.

«That being said….» Teodbald then said, with a bit of innocence in his voice, «what's our team name?».

Raptor just starred at the boy. «We-» he started talking, before silencing himself. He paused for a while, then continued. «We don't have one.» he said, with a bit of confusion and realization.

«How about we make it up now?» Anna then asked, with a big smile on her face. «This become better than expected.» was Raptor thought. «All right then!» Raptor then announced.

«From now on,» he then continued, almost posing, «we shall be called, the S.S. Gott Mördergruppe!» he then exclaimed. The team just looked at him with a mix of pity and disappointed. No way in hell they would name themselves after the S.S. «You guys are boring.» was Raptor response, crossing his arms.

Jaggiskipper just looked him in amusement: finally! That's the Raptor he knew.

«How about something less tied with genocide?» Lucrecia requested, scratching her head in awkwardness. «What do ya even know 'bout that?» Jaggiskipper then asked her, raising an eyebrow.

«Guys!» Teodbald then exclaimed, all excited and bouncy, almost like a little kid. «I think I have a good name!».

The rest of the team turned to see him, curious about his idea. Clearly, it was better than having their name inspired after the Nazis.

«We'll call our team….Galactic Team!».

The group remained in silence for a while, looking at the knight in disbelief. «Fuck that, I'll take the Nazi name all bloody year round compared to this shite!» Marsh then said, with a loud tone in his voice.

«I believe it has a nice sound.» then Guntomor said, after having been in silence the entire trip. She got up from her seat to meet the rest of the gang. The team then started to actually think about the name idea. And after a while, they realized they didn't have anything better.

«All right.» Raptor sighed, massaging his temples. «Then our team name shall be…» he sighed even more, «Galactic Team.». The way he pronounced showed so much disappointment it could be felt miles away. «Anyone has something to say?» he then asked, turning toward his squad.

All shook their heads, willing to accept that as the squad name. «I do not care of a name for this band of idiots.» Aulus then harshly said, going back to his seat. The gang ignored him, and returned to their seats too.

* * *

The ship landed on a designated rectangular, blue landing structure, using its long spikes on the bottom to land. After that, the group was greeted by the freezing temperatures of the planet. Fortunately, the base was not far away.

It was white in coloration, rectangular shaped and with various smaller squares on top, forming sometimes small Mayan pyramids like structures. All around the large base there were small grey boxes. There was also a pen, containing several Arctodus simus, short faced bears.

These animals, native to many planet Earths, are useful traveling systems in these lands, because of their long legs, allowing them to traverse long distances. They have been breed by the Raptors to live in the freezing conditions of the planet.

All around the base there were several tall trees, taller than the base itself, with green rectangular leaves.

On the sides of the base, there were long tunnels like structure, as the base kept on growing underneath the ground. On the front of the building there was a large blue door, functioning as an entrance.

The inside of the building was simple: supported by several steel pillars, the ground was grey in coloration. The gang took a large elevator and went downside, where their rooms and the operating room was placed. The operating area was large, with white walls and several monitors. There were 20 chairs, obviously each for all the members of the team. On front of the chairs there were small rectangular tables, all with their own personal monitor.

«They went easy with the design» Akel complained, sighing. She believed that at this point, after centuries of sacking other planets, they would learn how to create elegant structures. «This is a military base,» was Raptor response, «not an art exposition.».

She looked at her captain and gave him a sarcastic smile. «Fine by me. It could have been worse.». The gang simply looked at the screens of the monitors. They had received some training in how to use them, and were quick learners. Or at least, on learning the bases.

Besides, they didn't have to do much: pressing a button to start the computer, move the mouse to click a determinate image and wait for the computer to find anomalies in the known universe. But not now, as they knew where the anomaly was, and no others were still recorded.

«All right, my groovy babies,» Raptor announced, «daddy Raptor and uncle Jaggiskipper are going to visit a certain planet.». The group raised an eyebrow as they wondered why he was talking to them that way. «You baby boys and girls remain here and behave. We'll be back shortly.».

The group was surprised and outraged by this. They wanted to participate too in the mission, not to stay in the building doing nothing. Still, no one objected Raptor decision. Or at least, the majority. 99%. But the 1% complained.

«I'm coming with you.». It was Vanessa. She had determinate eyes, and her voice was serious.

«Yeah…. how about…._**no**_.» was Raptor quick response. He glared at the girl with his arms crossed. She glared at him back, and was not backing down. He wasn't that surprised.

«I've got to admit,» Raptor then broke the silence, «you lack sanity, but you have guts.». He was using a mocking tone toward the girl, smiling at her. She did not flinch. «Still,» he continued, «the answer is no.».

«Oh, andiamo, porca puttana![Oh, come on, for fuck shake!]» she exclaimed at the elite, taking him a bit by surprise, but not that much. She had a fight on her, and quite a bit, he admitted. But he wasn't that amazed: it was obvious she wasn't a damsel in dismay, otherwise she wouldn't be in a squad to defeat Mutilator.

«The entire reason why we are here it's because you need both monsters AND Kartuns to defeat Mutilator!» she said, after having calmed a bit, but with some rage in her. Raptor immediately stopped smiling after that affirmation, and the girl noticed. «That's right.» she continued, this time she being the one smiling, «we have been told about the prophecy. We know what's going on.».

Raptor was a bit pissed now. Not at her, but rather at Owen. «So he assembled the team BEFORE I even accepted. Probably before even Jaggiskipper was told to give me the message» he thought to himself. He sighed, as he watched the entire team glaring at him.

«You may come.» he responded, glaring back his team. They all stopped, and looked at the other side. He then looked at Vanessa directly in the eyes. Then, he smiled. «But no side switching.». He was obviously joking. The girl simply raised her middle finger at the elite, and started to follow them, as they walked back into the ship.

* * *

After having came out of the building, they reached the ship, with the driver being out, his back on the wall of the ship and his armed crossed. He had a smug smile on his face. «Back so soon?» he asked, with obvious irony in his voice. Raptor simply shrugged his shoulders. «Sorry, motherland calls.» he then answered.

The driver remained in silence for a few seconds. «In a planet that isn't part of the empire?» he asked, with the same type of irony as before. Jaggiskipper simply smiled in amusement. «You certainly have a sense of humor, Mr…..»

«Altan. My name is Altan.» he responded, walking forward the trio. «And the hottie who supported the blodie team name is my sister.». Raptor wasn't that surprised. They were fairly similar.

«So,» Altan continued, «what's our next stop?» he then asked. «Earth 2939, filthy commie.» was Raptor response. His smile showed that he was obviously joking.

«Is your profession being an asshole?» the Troodontid asked, slightly annoyed by the comment of the elite. «Graduated with full marks on the Asshole university!» Raptor then responded, with irony in his voice.

«Well what are we waitin' for?» Jaggiskipper then asked, going inside of the ship before waiting for the pilot answer. Vanessa and Raptor followed shortly after. Ironically, the pilot was the last to enter. Going back to the command post, he inserted the coordinates for the planet, and set up the hyperdrive.

The adventure had finally begun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4-Problems with the locals

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

Problems with the locals

The travel from the base to planet Earth 2939 was relatively quiet, with the exception of Raptor sometimes annoying Vanessa with several Italian related jokes. Still, for Altan it was far more relaxing, knowing that his passengers weren't going to kill each others in cold blood.

While Raptor had an extremely racist nature toward Kartuns, Altan and his sister were relatively friendly toward them. While some Raptors are questioning the treatment of Kartun citizens, and others believe that it's the right thing to do, others simply are neutral in the quarrel, trading with them to obtain valuable merch.

It was a relatively simple system, and allowed them to become rich relatively fast. They, alongside being Guntomor being a soldier and Altan being a pilot, were traders. Belonging to a tribe of nomads, they do not believe in stationary structures, and were heavily supported by the Raptor empire because of this.

With the various conquests of the Raptor empire, their kind had gained a lot of ground in the economic position of the empire, and were always on the frontline to find new markets. They normally were the "pre colonists", Raptors that, after receiving the possibility to live on a yet conquered planet, start colonizing it, to see if it is worth the time and energy.

But if there was a single planet that he despised the most, was planet 2939. He actually came with his sister as a pre colonist a long time ago, but they were forced to abandon it after a mere week. The Kartuns there were simply not worth the time. On top of that, they tended to be short tempered and easy to startle, making them even more annoying.

But that was typical. He had been on similar planets before. And by similar, I mean REALLY similar. Identical, for that matter.

In the Second Universe, there are often planets with beings almost 100% identical to others with the exception of the genetic structure, and even then it was difficult classifying which is which. As such, Altan had already met several of the characters on the planet. But he wasn't willing to deal with it again.

«{It's a good thing I'm not going out of the ship}.» he thought to himself. He just hoped that things would end quickly.

Planet Earth 2939 was a planet populated by big eyed Kartuns. It was one of several planet Earths that invented the Infinite Stratos, powerful exoskeletons which initial function was for space travel, but that now is used only as a sport tool. The machine can only be piloted by female pilots, although a Japanese boy, Ichika Orimura, has been show to be able to drive it.

Relations between the Earths who developed those machines and the Raptor empire were rather poor for several reason, but the main one was the use of the bloody thing.

The Infinite Stratos was at first seen as a space suit designed by Tabane Shinonono, a Japanese woman with a great intellect. By several Raptor scientists, it was defined as a modern Leonardo Da Vinci, alongside one of the few scientists who could compete with them.

Her project was largely ignored, because on paper it looked like the dumbest thing ever created. A giant robot structure which would put a shame to many Japanese anime. Several Raptor ambassadors would even record that when she proposed the project to several of her colleagues, it looked more like a comedy show than a meeting, considering how hard they were laughing.

A month later, however, the little project would come back again, after a mysterious figure, using hacking, activated over 2000 ballistic and cruise missiles toward all major cities of Japan, which were promptly stopped (or at least the majority) by a large exoskeleton like machine.

It was the first Infinite Stratos, or IS, as it would be later shortened. It was dubbed White Knight, and the pilot claimed to alignment to any nation on the planet. This caused a violent reaction by the United Nations, who attacked the machine, trying to capture it or at least destroy it.

The driver took the blows like nothing and easily overpowered the vehicles of the various nations, without even a scratch. After that little fight, however, the White Knight was never seen again, leaving the world shocked and confused.

Now, this is the part where the Raptors were relatively pissed. The Raptor empire believed that Kartuns were weaker than them, but still believed that Kartuns, if they play with the same rules, could be equal as them, even as a military. Had the Raptor empire developed the IS, it would be put on the frontlines of any conquest, if it was so deadly.

Instead, what the Raptor often call the "Scared Cat Treaty" occurred. On their native planets the Kartuns called it Alaskan treaty, a treaty which signs:

-Countries are essentially prohibited from employing IS in any kind of armed conflict. However, possession of IS as military-grade units are allowed since they are the only means of deterring and defending against possible armed aggressions involving IS.

-All information and technology related to IS must be disclosed to the world and shared openly. Any further R&D (beside the initial batch of technology information provided by Tabane Shinonono) is put under same restriction upon its actual field-testing, but if the field-testing of newly-acquired technology is done inside a designed IS Academy, the researchers/developers are allowed to keep their technology confidential.

-Exchange of IS cores is prohibited under any circumstance.

-Japan and its government are responsible for creating an integrated IS pilot training facility which is required to accept any and all admittance of pilot candidates from any foreign countries, provided they are endorsed by a legitimate government body or foundation. The Japanese government should take appropriate action to ensure that the balance of IS pilots in the world is kept in check. Essentially, the Japanese government was forced to fund and maintain such a facility without any external support.

The treaty was heavily criticized by the Raptor empire. As emperor Owen once said:

«Imagine if after the Great War, after the British invented the tank, instead of being used as a weapon, a random treaty is signed in which tanks cannot be used as tanks, but rather as a sport tool. Some other Kartuns did that, but at least in the 40's they were shooting and killing themselves.».

Many Raptors even joked about the fact that this was the opportunity for Japan, the creator of the Infinite Stratos, to get their revenge from Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and become the strongest power in Asia.

On top of that, something that the Raptors hated was how cocky the women on their planet had become. They had started to believe themselves as the elites of the elites, the top of the food chain. For the Raptors, it was pure bullshit, as they weren't physically stronger, but were simply cheating.

As a matter of fact, under closer inspections, the Infinite Stratos wasn't even that impressive. As several Raptor generals once said: «Destroy the shield, and even a Fiat 3000 can kill that thing.».

After having bypassed the atmosphere, the ship was ready to land on the designated area: the Infinite Stratos Academy, in Japan. The building is located on a small island, and a large monorail could be seen connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. There are plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. There isn't really a single building, but rather a combination of them, all with different purposes.

The ship landed on a rectangular landing platform, in front of the Academy entrance, with its spikes slightly damaging it. Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Vanessa exited the ship and, to their surprise, even the pilot did so.

In front of the four, a woman was waiting, with her back leaning against the wall. She was a tall woman, on her mid twenties, wearing black leggings and heels, a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt and a green tie. She had long black hair and large brown eyes. She also had a relatively large rack, although slightly shorter than Vanessa.

Alongside her was a boy, around 15-16, with average height and a slim, but trained body. He was wearing white trousers with black shoes, a white uniform with several black and red lines on the sleeve. He had tall black hair that is parted in the middle and dark brown eyes. He was somewhat similar to the woman alongside him.

The woman walked toward them, with a relatively irritated look on her face. She didn't look that happy. Raptor did not look that intimidated. He didn't seem to care, just like the rest of the gang, although Vanessa was curious of why she was like this.

A short silence ensued, with the woman and the group just staring at each other's.

«What?» Raptor then asked, clearly annoyed. She was already being a pain, and she didn't even say anything.

«You're late.» she then said, with a strict tone. Raptor simply raised an eyebrow. «For what?» he then asked, now with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, «Your striptease sessions?». The boy in the back almost fell in surprise by the affirmation of the elite. She maintained more composure, but was as equally surprised. «I believe you do not know who you are speaking to.» she continued, with a strong Japanese accent.

«Should I?» was Raptor answer, mocking her. Aldan simply stepped in the conversation, sighing at the sight of the woman. «Chifuyu Orimura. 24. First Brunhilde and elder sister of the fuckboy over there, Ichika Orimura, also better known as the only being with a dick capable of riding an IS. Raised the poor bastard, I know that can be a pain with YOU as a mummy.» he said, with the last part hindering a slight sign of sarcasm. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Aldan last comment.

«Also, you forfeited the Mondo Grosso tournament in Naziland to save him from bootleg ISIS, and now you basically are a Fascio di Combattimento, beating the crap of the poor idiots who believes that going to this Academy was a good idea.» he then continued. Vanessa had now a pretty good understanding of what he meant.

Raptor then turned toward Vanessa, emitting a small laugh. «Great!» he then exclaimed, «that means that you two are going to be buddies!». Vanessa simply face palmed herself so hard a mark could be seen. «Really? Fascist jokes?» she said, exasperated from the elite comment.

Chifuyu could not believe this. The four were just ignoring her, just like that. Since she become the strongest woman on the planet, no one dared to ignore her when she was talking.

«While you may find this amusing» she then said, clenching her teeth, «I would appreciate if you took your operation seriously.»

The group just looked at her. Then, Raptor got close to her, with a dead serious look on his face. «Listen closely, _**puta**_[whore].» he then said, «I don't care if you are the strongest woman on this shithole of a planet. As far as I'm concerned, the snails of the closest planet are far stronger than you. And I can definitely tell that I could break your sorry Kartun scum ass if I wanted, but I have better plans than that.».

Vanessa looked shocked at Raptor aggressive tone, but then looked at the boy, who was shivering a bit, in a mix of anger and fear. «{Oh, Poraccio[Oh, poor boy].}» she thought to herself. She felt pity for him, and somewhat could identify in his situation.

«I've been tasked a job in your home planet, which Mutilator has decided to turn into his playground. You don't like me here, and I definitely already hate it here. So, here's how's it gonna work.» he then said with a smug smile. «You let us do our work how **WE** like, and we might avoid turning this entire facility into our lunch. ¿_Entendido señorita_?[Understood miss?]».

If Chifuyu was irritated before, she was definitely pissed now, but still maintained her composure. «In that case,» she then angrily said, almost hissing, while picking up her phone, «you aren't doing a good job.». A picture could be seen on the phone, taken from a journal.

Military base in Taiwan demolished after surprise attack. Initial suspects on terroristic attack are cancelled, as photographic images shows a large wyvern like creature rampaging in the facility. Vanessa put her hands on her mouth in surprise and shock. They were too late.

«It was three days ago.» then Chifuyu said, clenching her fists, but still maintaining a calm tone. «The first attack was two months ago.» she then continued. Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Aldan looked unfazed by the news. Vanessa felt unbelievable guilt, on the other hand. Had she accepted the job earlier….

«Le mie condoglianze[My condolences]» she said, with a sad tone, trying to be supportive. Which would have somewhat worked….

Had Jaggiskipper not ruined everything. «Well, ya know what to do now, Jap.» he then said, looking at Raptor, who had started smiling in amusement, as he started to build up energy.

«TAKE. THEM. BACK!» then he exclaimed, alongside Raptor, in an overexcited tone, like it was some sort of reality show. A long silence followed, with Chifuyu just glaring at them. Jaggiskipper then resumed its composure. «Ya know? Reclaiming the empire and shit?» he continued with sarcasm. Chifuyu just glared at him.

«Why so serious?» he then asked, with clear irony in his voice. «Couldn't ya just use one of yer IS to take it down?» he asked again, the irony clearly showing. «Oh, yeah» he then exclaimed in fake self answering, «the Scared Cat Treaty, ain't it?».

Chifuyu was now furious, with a dark aura coming out of her, as she stared at the small Jaggi. «Is everything a joke to you?» she then asked, trying to be as calm as possible. «The only joke here,» then Raptor said, with a mocking tone, «is you trying to be calm.».

After Raptor last comment, she snapped. She turned to see him, her pupils having reduced in size, making her gaze piercing like. On top of that, her once calm eyes had several red capillaries visible. Then, she tried to punch the elite, who simply grabbed her fist.

He then used his free hand to hit her in the face with his claws. As she felt on the ground, he then used its sickle like claw to hit her leg. The claw went deep in her flesh, and she barely managed to avoid screaming from the pain. «You do that again, and I'm going to Midway your sorry Japanese ass, capiche? » he then said, with an angry look at his face.

As that wasn't enough, he then grabbed her neck and slammed her on the wall. «Listen to me, whore. You think that, just because you once won a shitty Miss IS contest, you are some sort of hot shit? You think that just because you won this, "Fat World" context, you can give orders to me? Fuck you. » he said with an extremely angry look in his face, basically screaming at her. «I'm not one of your gutless students, and I'm definitely not your shitty brother. I'm a god damn Elite! What does that mean? It means you're like a CV/33, while I'm a god damn King Tiger. You may boss around your students, but don't you _**DARE**_ boss me around, unless you can prove you are actually worth something. And believe me, you'll have to do better than THAT, to do it. ¿¡**HE SIDO CLARO, MALDITA CARA AMARILLA, ESCORIA KARTUN**!?[Have I been clear, you fucking yellow face, Kartun scum!?] » he then screamed angrily, with Chifuyu actually looking afraid of his outburst.

Vanessa was now definitely in fear. He just wanted him to stop. He knew Raptors were violent creatures, but in her eyes this was too much.

«CHIFUYU-NEE![Big sister Chifuyu!]» the boy then said, with a fit of rage easily visible in his face. Raptor turned slightly to face the boy, with an annoyed look in his face. «_**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, BASTARD!»**_ the boy exclaimed, as a metal structure developed in his arm. It was his Infinite Stratos.

It was a metal arm, white in coloration and rectangular in shape, holding a large sword like structure. The sword was similar to a large light saber, as large as him, blue in coloration.

As Ichika was about to hit the elite, he moved his free arm in the way of the trajectory of the sword. Out of his arm, then, an orange shield, rectangular in shape, similar to the one used by the Romans, came out, blocking the Kartun attack, who blinked in surprise.

«You're not the only one that can deploy fancy toys, Jap.» Raptor said, smiling cockily at the boy. He then threw Chifuyu away and prepared to face the Japanese boy, trying to hit him with his claws. Ichika managed to barely dodge the attack, and tried another swing.

But before he could hit the opponent, his arm was grabbed by something. As he turned, he saw Jaggiskipper, holding his Infinite Stratos with just one hand. He actually was levitating off the ground, somehow, in order to have a better reach, and was looking at the Japanese in the face.

Before the boy could react from the surprise, he was violently punched in the face and sent flying against the ship, which was a few hundred meters away. «Enough playtime.» he then said, dead serious. Ichika got up, staggering a bit; as he massage the area where he was punched, he found out that one of his teeth wasn't attacked to his jaw anymore. As such, he has to spit it out in his hand: a molar.

«Ya know what, good lookin'?» Jaggiskipper then said, looking at Chifuyu, who got up from the ground, holding her hand on the injury on his leg. She glared at him with pure hatred. «Ya got a point.» he continued, «we ain't got no time to waste. We came here for a reason.».

Chifuyu then finally calmed down a bit, and composed herself. «Very well.» she replied, «I'll show the various representatives.».

The reason for that is because the representatives of all the various countries on the planet were the strongest that their country could offer. As such, it the Universalia Fight Club intended to test the strongest, they would be a good head start.

The woman leaded the way, limping a bit from the injury. Ichika ran toward her, worried for her well being. «Chifuyu-nee?[Big sister Chifuyu?]» he said in concern, looking at the woman, who was in pain.

«Do not worry for me Mr. Orimura.» she replied with a strict tone. It apparently was enough to gain a small smile from the boy. Watching from behind, Vanessa was smiling in relief too. It seemed like things were going back to normal.

«That reminds me…..» she continued, glaring at the boy, a small dark aura coming out. Next, something that the team did not expect occurred. Or at least something only Aldan knew what was coming.

By using a attendance book, she hit the boy with tremendous strength, with the boy almost falling on the ground. The whole gang blinked at the scene, shocked by the scene.

«How many times do I need to tell you, Mr. Orimura?» she then said, with a strict, angry tone, similar to the one of a sergeant, but still not screaming. «You must call me Orimura-Sensei.». The boy bowed his head in apology. «Sorry, Orimura-Sensei.» was his response. The other responses were not as calm as his.

«OH! MA CHE CAZZO FAI!?[Oh! What the fuck are you doing?!]» Vanessa violently screamed at the woman, before grabbing her by the collar. «He is concerned about your well being, he goes on the attack on a stronger opponent to defend you, tries to be supportive, and you BEAT him only because he used an affectionate name for you!?» she then continued, more composed but still pissed from the woman behavior.

«Dayum!» Raptor then said, his eyes wide in surprise by the woman attack. To be fair, at least in his mind, he had a reason to attack Chifuyu. She attacked first, after all.

Vanessa then let go of the collar of the woman and turned quickly to Ichika, who was again shocked by the guts of the woman. «{Kid needs to learn that big sis ain't invincible}.» Jaggiskipper thought to himself in amusement, as he looked at the surprised face of the Japanese.

The Italian woman grabbed the face of the boy, with concern in her eyes. «Tesoro, tutto bene?[Are you all right darling?]» she asked the boy, with a motherly tone. He turned a bit scarlet from the gentle behavior of the woman, and looked at the other way for a few seconds.

«I…..I'm fine, really.» he responded, still a bit ashamed. The girl then hugged Ichika, stroking his hair in a gentle manner, and gave him a little smooch on the forehead. «Don't worry, tesoro[darling], everything is all right.» she then said, with a calm tone.

Raptor just looked at the scene alongside Jaggiskipper, and both raised an eyebrow. «What am I watching?» Jaggiskipper asked, slightly annoyed. «I don't know, but I hate it.» was Raptor response, who simply glared at the scene. However, he did notice a small aura coming out of an angle inside of the building.

Observing a bit more, he noticed several girls glaring at the scene too, with a creepy smile and emotionless eyes. Raptor simply took his Colt 1911 and fired at their direction several times. One of the girls felt on the ground, outside of her hiding spot.

Then, Raptor charged in. She managed to get up, only to turn around to see a Nublar's Velociraptor jumping toward her. Raptor pinned down the girl with its weight, with his sickle like claw really close to badly damage her belly.

She was a girl of similar age as the one of Ichika, with a slim body. She was wearing an IS Academy uniform, with high stockings and black knee-high boots that had white soles. She had large dark blue eyes and long brown hair kept in a slightly messy ponytail divided into two sections with a green and black ribbon.

She looked terrified of the current situation. She had never seen a Raptor before, but she knew that she could not react fast enough: a single movement from his claws and she would risk to bleed to death.

«You know,» he then said, looking at her with malicious eyes, scaring her even more, «all this time with your kind made me hungry. I think that you will make a good meal.» he then said drooling a bit for intimidating purpose. The girl looked even more terrified, weeping a bit.

But before he could strike, he felt a hand on his shoulder. «Could you please repeat that again, YOU SON OF A BITCH!» Ichika then said, punching the elite in the face. He then summoned his IS again, putting himself between the girl and the elite. Raptor got up, recovering from the punch, and pointed a FN FAL at the boy.

«You should have used the IS first.» he then said, grinning at the boy. «Enough of this!» Chifuyu then angrily said, which prompted the boy to turn around. He sighed, deactivating his IS and turning his attentions to the girl attacked by Raptor.

«Are you all right, Houki?» he asked with concern, as he inspected her body to see if there were any injuries. As he did, without realizing, he was getting real close to the girl, who started blushing. Then, as he moved toward the belly, where Raptor threatened to hit her with its claws, she became red as a tomato.

The boy looked confused by the behavior of the girl, clearly not knowing that he was very close her personal space. But while he didn't notice, the other girls indeed did. And they did not look happy, much to the confusion of Vanessa.

«Oi, Ichika.» one of the girls, also around Ichika age, then said, with a strong British accent. She had light blue eyes and long, light blonde hair that forms drill-like curls at the ends, along with a royal blue headband that holds her hair up. She had a slender figure, with a considerable rack. Her IS Academy uniform was slightly modified, as it had a long skirt instead of a short one, and there were black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves.

She looked at the boy with soulless eyes, and a relatively long smile in her face, which could put Vanessa into shame.

«Why are you inspecting Houki so much, unfaithful wife?!» another girl then said, with a strong German accent. She had long silver hair, a red right eye and a black eye patch. Compared to the rest of the girls, her "forms" were less impressive. Her IS uniform, as well, was far different that the one of the girls. For a starter, she was wearing trousers.

Her last remark surprised our trio, who simply blinked from the affirmation. Vanessa in particular had its jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes wide from the shock(to break the fourth wall, to see a comparable face, search for Mussolini is shocked on the internet).

«Yeah! What are you doing, perverted Riben guizi!?[Japanese devil!?]» another girl then said, with a Chinese accent. She was even more petite than the German girl, looking like a young teenage girl. She had light brown hair tied into twin tails, with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She had green eyes and was wearing her IS Academy uniform , although it was altered as her sleeves were detached from the uniform.

«Tu es un pervers.[You're a pervert.]» then the last girl said, in French, while smiling softly, her face betraying her emotions. She had long, blonde spiky hair, tied in a low ponytail, and purple eyes. She was wearing an IS Academy female uniform with a skirt, and red-and-white sneakers on her bare feet.

The girls were all glaring at the boy, and the situation was extremely tense. As a matter of fact, it almost seemed like they were emitting a dark aura, just like Chifuyu. But before things become messy, Vanessa came to the rescue of the boy, tapping the shoulders of the girls.

«Now now, girls, » she said calmly, smiling, trying to be reasonable, «I'm sure that he didn't mean to harm Miss…Houki, was it?» she then continued, looking at the girl who was still on the ground. she nodded at the comment of the girl.

Raptor then walked in, looking at the bunch. «So,» he then said, with a mocking tone, «which one of you is his girlfriend?».

«RAPTOR!» Vanessa exclaimed, putting her fists on her waists, in a scolding tone. «What? I'm just curious!» he responded, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. Then, he noticed that there was something wrong in the girls, including Houki. The seemed to be building energy, with their faces slightly pink in coloration.

Oh, he should have prepared for what was next. The girls screamed at top of their lungs, in pure embarrassment. Vanessa covered her ears from the screams, alongside Raptor and Jaggiskipper, who were even more in pain as their sensitive hearing system was facing the screams.

Jaggiskipper then charged at the girls, punching the German one in the stomach. She gaped at the impact of the punch, and the girls stopped screaming to look in shock to the girl who had been hit. Then, Jaggiskipper kicked the Chinese girl in the face, causing her to hit the wall behind.

He then picked up a UZI gun, and pointed at the other two girls. «SHUT THE FUCK UP!» he exclaimed angrily at the girls, who were still with their mouth open. Raptor then glared at the girls, clearly pissed. They had Chifuyu as a teacher, and as such they were used to scary. But this was far more scarier: an oversized deadly naked chicken armed with deadly claws and teeth, capable to use firearms.

«WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?» he then exclaimed, angrily looking at the girls, who were terrified at this point, «YOU STUPID CUNTS! WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEAF?!».

The girls tried to say anything, but no words came out of their mouths. «Pardon the behavior of my idiotic students.» Chifuyu then said, walking toward them, with a dark aura coming out.

As she attempted to whack the girls with an attendance book, however, her hand was grabbed by Vanessa, who stared her with her crazed eyes; however, she wasn't smiling this time, and was dead serious. «Niente pestate.[No beating.]» she then said, with a threatening tone. The woman simply sighed at her in exasperation. This was such a pain.

«So,» Raptor continued, smiling slightly, «mind I know who are you fucking psychopaths?». The girls turned to see the elite, and were ready to respond.

«I'm Houki Shinonono, First year student.» the first girl said. She was the one that Raptor attack. «If it makes you feel better,» Raptor then said, in a mocking tone, «I wasn't actually going to eat you.» The girl simply glared him, clenching her fists in anger.

«I'm Cecilia Alcott, Infinite Stratos Representative Candidate of England.» the second girl then said. «So, » Raptor then said with sarcasm, «here to escape the weather?». The girl just glared at him. «Just watch out for the Japs.» he then continued, smiling in amusement. The girl then walked forward, looking menacing.

«You better hold to your head, wanker!» she then aggressively said, taking the elite by surprise. «I'm gonna plant a bloody bullet to your eyes, ya Yankee.» she then continued, still looked angry. Raptor only looked at her in amusement. «Wow, you really are-».

«Wave goodbye to ya head, wanker! I'm gonna turn ya into colored rain!» she then continued, not caring about what the elite was saying. He was surprised by the girl, continuing her insults toward him. «Did you just inte-».

«You'll be needing another use for that ne-» she then continued, before being interrupted by the sight of a Cold 1911 in her head. «Shut up, Limey.» he then said, angrily.

Chifuyu simply sighed at the scene, in utter desperation.

«I'm Lingyin Huang, Infinite Stratos Representative Candidate of China.» then the petite girl said.

«Are you from…..» Vanessa then said, hesitant in her voice. The girl simply sighed. «No, I'm from the mainland,» she then said, «but the tragedy in Taiwan had hit us all.».

«I'm Charlotte Dunois, Infinite Stratos Representative Candidate of France.» was the presentation of the other blonde.

«I'm going to give you a piece of advice.» Raptor then said, with a dead serious look in his face as he walked toward the girl. She looked a bit afraid of the elite, and remained silent. Then, he smiled, arrogantly. «When the threat comes, try to not surrender.»

The girl remained silent in a comedic stance, almost like a cartoon character that received a surprise news, with her jaws dropped.

«And the last girl is?» Raptor then said, turning toward her.

«I'm Laura Bodewig, Infinite Stratos Representative Candidate of Germany, and husband of Ichika Orimura.» she said.

As Raptor was about to speak, the German girl pulled out a combat knife, pointing it at the elite. « Versuchen Sie, einen einzigen Nazistenwitz zu machen, und Sie sind tot.[ Attempt to do a single nazist joke, and you're dead.]» she said, unafraid of the elite.

«I like you.» he said, with a smile on his face. The two just stared at each other for a while. He then turned to see the rest of the girls, this time serious.

«All right bitches,» he said, with a military tone, «we'll be inspecting this island and its vicinity for any creature not native of this planet. If you see anything that doesn't seems to belong to this planet, I want a report. Understood?».

«Yes!» both the girls and Ichika exclaimed. Although they did not like how he was addressing them, they knew that they needed to collaborate, to save their homes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5-First Contact

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

First contact

After the heated conversation between the trio, Chifuyu, Ichika and the girls, they all started to walk toward the control room, where Raptor would gave better details of the situation. The large building had its various rooms disattached one to the other and, as such, there were large distances between the various ones.

So there was a lot of walking to do. And during the march in the corridors, Houki had noticed how Ichika was rubbing his cheek heavily. On top of that, she also noticed a mark on the spot, similar to a punch. The girl walked over, catching the curiosity of the boy.

«[Something the matter?]» he asked, raising an eyebrow and using a kind voice. The girl a first blushed a bit as he looked at the face of the Japanese boy. After having remained silent for a while, however, she responded. «[That mark….how did you get it?]».

The boy sighed at her question. She quickly realized that it was a bit of a touchy subject, but she never actually saw him like that. He always was the kind one, and he got rarely mad. «[The oversized chicken friend punched me in the face.]» he responded, with his eyes narrowing in anger.

Houki put her hands in her mouth shock and surprise. She then grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him in the face, with concern in her eyes. «[Did he punch you too hard?]» she asked, with worry in her face. Ichika was a tough guy, but Raptors knew to hit harder.

And to be fair, they knew how to hit Kartuns really, really hard. And sometimes they don't even need to hit them too hard: with their deadly claws and jaws they are capable to hit the exposed vital organs of the Kartuns, such as the throat, the arteries on the legs and arms, and even the chest itself.

The boy chuckled a bit at Houki overreaction, and even patted her head. She immediately became red after the show of affection of Ichika. «[Don't worry Houki,]» he responded, smiling to comfort the Japanese girl, «[he didn't punch me that hard.]».

Of course, he was lying, considering he lost a molar, but he didn't want things to escalate too much. Speaking of escalating….

The other girls were glaring hard on the boy, with sinister smiles. They definitely weren't happy to see him talking to the girl. Vanessa wondered why thought: because of the attention he showed Houki, she considered that the two were engaged.

To be frank, that seemed like the attitude of a boyfriend and a girlfriend. She never had one, but she had plenty of girls who showed similar behavior and that all had boyfriends. Then why were the other girls angry at him? As a matter of fact, why were they screaming in utter embarrassment before?

Vanessa decided that she would find the answer herself. She tapped on the shoulders of the German girl, Laura. «Hey crucca.» she said, catching the attention of the girl. «Ja?[Yes?]» she responded, annoyed at Vanessa little nickname for her.

The girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. That wasn't really a nice term for her. «Sorry, I shouldn't have called you that.» she apologized, with a gentle tone. «I was wondering,» the then continued, raising her eyebrow, «what's the relation between you and Ichika?».

Laura turned to see the Italian girl in the face. «Why, he's my wife!» she exclaimed, with a "Were you born yesterday" look on her face. She stared at the girl with puppy eyes, and was relatively adorable, eye patch aside.

Vanessa raised her eyebrow, with an un-amused look on her face. «Tesoro,[Darling]» she sighed, almost as she was talking to a toddler, «you two aren't married.». She put her hand on the shoulder, trying to comfort her about the sad reality.

«Besides,» she continued, catching the attention of the German representative, «I believe that he might be engaged to someone else.». Laura widened her eyes in surprise, and turned to see her "wife" holding hands with Houki. She was not happy in what he was doing.

«HEY!» she exclaimed, walking toward the two, relatively pissed. «What do you think you're doing, Japanischer Perverser![Japanese pervert!]» she exclaimed again, grabbing Ichika by the uniform. And, to the disbelief of Vanessa, she summoned her IS, or at least partially.

It was a black metal arm, with long fingers almost resembling claws that would put shame to the ones of a Raptor. On top of that, she pulled a KM2000 out and looked at the boy menacingly.

«N-no! I-i-it's not what it looks like!» the boy exclaimed in full panic mode, trying to get some distance from the German. Vanessa could not believe what he she was seeing: she was using an Infinite Stratos, the deadliest weapon on the plane, against a 15 years old boy!

The Italian girl got between the two, acting as a shield for the Japanese, before things could become too violent: an Infinite Stratos may not be the strongest weapon on the universe, but it could kill a human quite easily.

«Step aside,» the girl commanded, with anger in her voice, «and let me punish my wife!». Vanessa did not flinch, and just stared at the girl with no sign of fear. «I said it once and I'll repeat it.» she responded, dead serious. «He. Is. Not. Your. Wife.» she continued, almost hissing.

The last line did the trick: the German girl, terrified of the display of the woman, backed down and retreated her IS. She still turned toward Ichika, with angry eyes. «Still, why were you holding hands with Houki!» she then exclaimed, acting like a typical teenager girl.

«She was worried about me getting punched too hard,» he responded, with a bit of fear in his voice, almost as he was facing an hungry lion, «and I just wanted to comfort her.». There was sincerity in his voice, and Laura seemed to believe him. however, as he was talking, Houki noticed something….off in his mouth.

«Speaking of worrying….» then the Japanese girl said, grabbing him by the face. She then forced him to open his mouth, and started to inspect it: it wasn't long until she found that one molar was missing.

«ICHIKA!» she exclaimed, with her fists clenched. The boy looked confused by her behavior, and started scratching the back of his head in confusion. «You said it was nothing to worry!» she continued, grabbing him by the collar. «And again, it was nothing!» the boy tried to justify himself.

«_Then why one of your teeth is missing?_» she responded, with a creepy look on her face. «Ah, yes!» Jaggiskipper exclaimed in the back, as he stopped chatting with Raptor. He then throw something to Ichika, who easily caught it. «Looks like it belongs to ya.».

It was his molar. «{Oh, boy.}» he though in his head, extremely worried. Because he knew what was coming.

A powerful hit came to his head; it was Houki, unbelievably pissed. «Why didn't you tell me?!» she exclaimed, almost as he had done something wrong to her. «I didn't want to worry you!» he exclaimed, with a passive tone, at least compared to the girl.

While the girl was ranting at Ichika, the two Raptors watched the scene. In a way, it was actually amusing. But if there was someone that was NOT amused, was Chifuyu. There were three representatives from other planets (although two of them were a couple of assholes), and her idiotic students were acting so childishly. She punished for less, and had no intention to let this slide.

With killer instincts in her body and anger in her eyes, she walked toward the two Japanese students. But someone noticed: Vanessa, as she started walking toward her. After a short while, the two stared at each other. Everybody looked at the scene, including Houki, who had stopped ranting at the boy.

Normally you would be afraid to look Chifuyu Orimura, the Japanese devil, right into the eyes. Unfortunately, up to now, she met normal people. Sane people. But this time, the devil was challenged by the mad hatter.

«Step aside.» she said, strictly. She glared at the Italian with her piercing eyes, and if glares could kill, Vanessa would be three meters under the ground in a coffin. «Make me.» however, was the Italian response, who was smiling, not afraid of the woman.

«There's no need for violence,» she continued, ticking off the teacher, «they are good students. They did nothing wrong.».

«A "good student" would not act so childishly in front of strangers.» was Chifuyu response, who crossed her arms, and continued to glare the Italian woman. «A good teacher wouldn't resort on violence to gain their respect, stronza fascista.[fascist asshole.]» was Vanessa response, who had stopped smiling.

The woman was taken by surprise by the response of the Italian, and remained silent for a while, her eyes large in surprise. The rest of the group, minus Raptor and Jaggiskipper, had their jaws on the floor, taken aback by the cold response of Vanessa.

After a while, however, Chifuyu regained her composure, and even smiled. «And here I wondered why your kind lacked discipline.» she then said, after a small laugh. Vanessa smiled back. But there was something off about her smile. Soon, the various students would realize what was going on.

«Oh, fottiti, MANGIA SUSHI DEL CAZZO![Oh, fuck off, YOU SHITTY SUSHI EATER!]» Vanessa then exclaimed, swinging one of her many blades against the Japanese woman. Chifuyu easily dodged the attack, and jumped a few meters back, preparing for battle.

For anyone who didn't see Vanessa in her mad state, it was a terrifying sight: her pupils had shrunk in size to the point that they could not be seen well, and she was grinning maniacally. Chifuyu was the opposite: her eyes calms, and her lips showing no sight of smiling.

She dashed forward at an incredible speed, catching the Italian off guard. She then hit her in the belly at an incredible strength. The only response of the enemy was her bending a bit, still smiling maniacally, almost as she punched a dummy. Vanessa then started swinging her blade toward her enemy face.

For anyone who had normal reaction times, it seemed like Vanessa had gone nuts and was trying to kill the Japanese. But Raptor knew what was going on. «Fuck it, this is hotter than Brazzers!» he said, with little to no concern. Because he knew what was going on.

Vanessa was actually in control of her state, and just wanted to teach this whore a lesson. She was actually trying to hit her with the blunt area of the blade, so if she was hit, she would survive.

Vanessa jumped toward the wall and dashed toward the Japanese, who easily dodged the attack. However, the Italian did not intend to give her any breathing space, as she continued to swing her blade. After a while, Chifuyu decided to go on the offensive, as she tried to punch her opponent.

As Vanessa dodges, she also tries to swing her weapon against the opponent. As she tried a final swing, however, Chifuyu spin around, and dodges the attack. The two then stopped for a second, glaring at each other.

«So you can do more than beating up helpless children, huh?» Vanessa said, mockingly. «And you aren't all back either.» was the Japanese response, who was smiling too. She was actually enjoying this: it was a long while since she had a real challenge.

Jaggiskipper sighed at the scene, but when he tried to walk toward to stop the fight, Raptor put his arm in the way. «Fuck off Yankee, I want to watch this! It's actually entertaining!» Raptor then said, smiling coolly.

Vanessa dashed forward again, spinning at Chifuyu, while also rotating her blade like an helicopter. The Japanese dodged again, and tried to grab her. However, the Italian swung again, causing her to duck on the ground. Chifuyu then started to dash backward to gain some ground.

The Italian started to chase her, still swinging her blade, this time laughing like a madman. However, after one final slash, Chifuyu managed to grab the arm of the Italian. As she tried to disarm her opponent, however, he was punched in the face by Vanessa.

The punch, for the Japanese, was not that hard, but it was enough to cause her to let go. She then resumed to swing at the opponent, who continued dodging, while also smiling. She was definitely enjoying this, even too much, I dare to say.

One of the swings actually almost hit Chifuyu, who remained stunned by the attack. Vanessa tried her luck again, trying to hit the Japanese with her blade, but to no avail. Chifuyu then managed to get a hit, in the Italian chest. Then, she kicked her flanks, causing her to almost fall down.

Vanessa managed to get back on her feet, and continued swinging at the opponent. The rest of the students were amazed by the fight: they had never seen their teacher going full out against an opponent, yet there she was, even enjoying the battle against someone that can stand against her for more than five seconds.

After a while, Chifuyu managed to grab her opponent, halting her mad slashing. «Impressive!» she exclaimed, as she panted a bit. «It has been a while since someone made me go serious.» she continued, grinning a bit.

«Aw, you think I've done playing?» was Vanessa response, with a childish insane voice. Then, the Italian grabbed the arm of the opponent, and threw her a few meters away. Chifuyu quickly got back on her feet, and took a fighting stance. Vanessa pointed her blade at the opponent, and walked toward her slowly.

While Raptor and Jaggiskipper were enjoying the show, however, the first received a call from Aldan. «Hey Raptor, what are you up to?» the pilot asked, with a bit of hurry in his voice. «Sup commie!» was Raptor response, «just watching a great idea for the next porn video: Italian and Japanese MILFS smash each others in the ass. How does that sound?».

«Nice, but now forget the porn!» Aldan said serious, with worry in his voice. Raptor stopped smiling after his comment, and became serious too.

Vanessa also heard the call of Aldan, and snapped of her mad state. She hurried toward Raptor to understand what was going on. «What's the problem?» Raptor asked, serious. Chifuyu and her students got close too, as this could also being a problem for them.

«The reason why we're here. It's right in the fucking backyard!» Aldan exclaimed. «Is it the Montana's wyvern?» Raptor asked, with an even more serious tone. Long gone was the jokester that was making fun of the girls. «No, it's something else,» the pilot exclaimed, «looks like an Indian forest dragon, Draco Silvanus.»

Raptor remained silent for a while to comprehend the situation, then nodded to himself. «All right, we'll be there in a second. Don't do anything stupid.» he responded, before closing the call.

He then turned toward the girls, Ichika and Chifuyu, and started to explain the situation. «All right, we got an invader near the landing area. It's an Indian forest dragon. Normally I would do this alone or with my pals but…» he paused for a while, recollecting his thoughts.

He didn't know if he could really work with those Kartuns. He knew he would hate it. But an Indian forest dragon was a thought opponent. And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed all the help that he could get. «{Just like the Brits, Raptor. Just like the Brits.}» he thought to himself. He then turned toward the girls.

«You there. Limey. What does your IS do?» he asked Cecilia, with a military tone. The girl remained surprised by the seriousness of the Elite, but was quick to respond.

«Blue tears is a sniper unit.» was her response, matching the military tone of Raptor. «Good. Stay here. You're pointless against this guy.» was Raptor response. Before the girl could respond, however, Raptor talked first. «This guy loves the forests, and this academy has plenty of those. He's Planet Earth 37 equivalent of the Viet Cong.».

He had a point. Blue Tears could have a good time against an enemy that could be easily visible in the open. But against a dragon that used the forests as an advantage…..

He then turned to Houki. «You. Jap. What's your IS?». The girl remained silent in shame for a couple of seconds. «I….don't have one. I only used the Uchigane, but those are for training.».

Raptor had basically ignored her after the "I don't have one" part, and turned toward Laura. «What about you, Erika. Do YOU have an IS?». The girl was the one that responded the quickest. «Ja.[Yes.] My Infinite Stratos is Schwarzer Regen. It's a melee type of IS, but can also engage in raged combat.» she responded, with a military tone.

«{She might be just a kid, but she knows her way in the military.}» Raptor thought in his head. And he kind of liked his IS, at least in description. «{As to be expected by German engineering.}» he then joked in his head. «All right,» he then responded, «you come with us.». The German girl nodded. «Jawohl.[Yes sir.]» she then responded, serious.

He then turned toward Ichika. «And you, Latin lover? What about your IS?». «My IS name is Byakushiki, and it's a close range IS.». Raptor remained hesitant for a few seconds. «{If he can't stand against those bitches and that whore of a sister, what about a fucking dragon?}» he thought to himself. Then again, maybe it was just a really stupid gentleman and an obedient brother.

«You come with me, but you will not engage until I say so. Understood?» Raptor ordered the boy. He simply nodded in response.

He then turned to Charlotte. «Other than the ability to surrender, what is your IS ability?». The French girl was a bit ticked off by the insult, but responded none the less. «My IS name is Rafale-Revive Custom II, and it has various range armaments.». Raptor quickly responded. «Good, you come with me.».

Raptor then turned toward the last remaining girl, Lingyin. «And last but not least. What is your IS, Chinagirl?». The petite lady remained silent for a while in order to avoid getting too pissed from his insult, but responded none the less. «My IS, ShenLong, is a berserk kind of IS.». Raptor remained in his thoughts for a while, then responded. «All right, you come too.».

He then turned toward Chifuyu. «You remain here and let us do the job. Is there a security system in this bootleg Alcatraz?». The Japanese teacher sighed. «Yes, there is.».

«Good,» was Raptor response, «then check it and inform us of any movements.». Without waiting for Chifuyu authorization, he started to walk toward the exit. «Come one, fuckers!» he exclaimed to his team mates and the IS students. He actually turned around, loading a QBZ-03 and grinning like a maniac. «We have some curry to remove.».

* * *

After having exited the building, the team, composed by Laura, Charlotte, Lingyin, Vanessa, Jaggiskipper and Raptor started to walk toward the forest where Aldan had sighted the dragon. Ichika had remained just on the outskirt of the forest, waiting for orders.

While it was obvious that it was no wild animal thanks to the weapon he was holding, for the rest he could be confused for a predator, looking for a meal, as he smelled the ground and walked slowly.

The forest was made of bamboo, with little to no other kind of plants other than a few trees and some bushes. The team was walking alongside a dirt path, similar to the ones used by the Japanese. After all, the Academy was of Nipponian origins.

The girls had all activated there IS: Laura's Schwarzer Regen had massive cybernetic black legs, at least three times the thickness of the girl, and were black in color. The metal arms that during the partial deployment were active in a single arm were now present in both arms, still black in coloration. On her shoulders there were large black wings, and floating above her there were black turbines like structure. But while the legs and arms had impressive structures, the rest of the body was relatively exposed, with the shoulders, part of the legs, the neck and the head completely exposed.

Charlotte's Infinite Stratos was slightly different: it was far more covering, with the shoulders covered in large plaques. For the rest, it had a similar structure to the one of Laura, with large, but less impressive, leg armor, orange in coloration, far larger arm parts, larger than Laura's, with several guns attached to it on the right side, and large orange wings on the back.

Lingyin Infinite Stratos was just as exposing as Laura's one, but her arms and legs were far less impressive and dark purple in coloration. Instead of wings, she seemed to have large turbines on her back.

Those IS could all fly, but Raptor had decided to keep them on the ground. as such, they were forced to walk. Jaggiskipper glared at the weapons, with a bit of shame…..for the girls. «{This is the weapon that set the world on panic.}» he sighed mentally.

There were so many openings to exploit, with the bloody thing being unable to defend the neck area, or the arms for that matter. It truly was the deadliest weapon ever created….for the pilot. «{The only thing protecting the gals is a thin shield.}» he thought to himself.

And while the shield of the IS was impressive, there were several recorded cases of animals actually biting through the shield and killing the pilot in one bite. As a matter of time, many of these were designed to just look cool. But it was to be expected, considering that technically it's just a sport tool.

After some more walking, however, Charlotte screamed in surprise, before falling over. The rest of the team turned toward her to see what was going on. Then they all face palmed. She just tripped over a large toot. «Ladies and gentlemen, the fucking representatives of France!» he said annoyed by the display of the girl.

She just looked the other way, ashamed. «Oh, pardonnez moi.[Oh, forgive me.]». Once she got up, however, Raptor sighed. «This isn't getting anywhere.» he said, desperate. He then turned toward the girls, and gave them a small earplug. «We need a bigger area of exploration, AKA we need to split up.» he said like a commander giving order to his squad.

«If any of you see anything that resemble a dragon, communicate to the rest of the group, especially me.». Before Laura could speak her mind, Raptor talked first. «By communicating with me I'll be able to see the coordinated in which you are. Then, I'll communicate with the rest of the squad and show where the fucker is. Any questions?».

All remained silent, and decided to take different sections of the forest. After the team started to disperse, however, the root started to move. Because it was no root.

* * *

The various team members had been moving for half an hour with little to no success. And Lingyin was NOT happy about it. «{I could have been with Ichika, but NOOOO!}» she exclaimed in her head, relatively pissed. «{Instead, I have to go in search of a DRAGON because apparently the ELITE soldier could not handle it!}».

She had found the entire search as an entire waste of time. If she wanted to go dragon hunting she would have picked up a videogame. Or at least she would have been hunting the fucker that burned the Taiwanese base down. And while she believed it would have been a crumble stomp on her favor, at least she wanted to face the damn thing.

«{Seriously!? Where is it!?}» she once again exclaimed in her head. Then, she heard a scream. A very familiar scream. «{That sounds like…..}». Then, she widened her eyes in shock. She recognized that scream. «CHARLOTTE!» she screamed, as she lunged forward toward the direction of the scream.

While she was dashing, she noticed movement in a large bush, and the screams were louder and closer there. «Charlotte, are you all right!?» she exclaimed, as she got closer. « Oh, pardonnez moi.[Oh, forgive me.]» was the response of the girl.

This left the Chinese pilot surprised. «What are you talking about, Faguo guizi?[French devil]» she asked, confused. She walked forward, this time slightly annoyed rather than worried. «You need to stop being so submissive, girl. You just sound like I'm that-» she said, before interrupting herself.

She noticed something was….wrong. First of all, Rafale-Revive Custom II was huge. At least three meters tall. And that bush was far too tiny to hide an entire IS unit. Second, the way she said "Oh, pardonnez moi.[Oh, forgive me.]" was extremely similar to the way she apologized to Raptor a while ago.

While she heard the screams, she panicked and believed that Charlotte was in danger. But she wasn't thinking too much about the situation. She widened her eyes in fear, realizing that something was….off.

In preparation, she activated two Chinese scimitars, and the two turbines floating on her shoulders turned into cannons. She took a fighting stance, and inspected the surrounding. The cracking of leaved caused her to turn to her left, but there was nothing there.

Then, something charged toward her direction. As she turned to see the charger, powerful jaws grabbed her in the chest and abdomen, bypassing the shield and biting through the IS armor. She then let a high scream of pain, as the teeth of the attackers pierced the flesh as it was nothing.

Soon, the irony could be seen in full form: she was looking for a dragon but….the dragon found her first.

* * *

{When a character talks like this, it means that he's thinking}

[When a character talks like this, it means he's talking in his native language with someone else]

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6-The First Fight

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

The first fight

Lingyin continued screaming in pain, as the dragon started shaking her around like a ragdoll, before she came to her senses and slashed the head of the carnivore. The beast let go of the girl, who flew a few meters away, with her hand on the injury, which was deep.

«Raptor, this is Lingyin. I found the dragon!» she exclaimed after reaching her earplug. Despite the pain she was feeling, she tried to maintain a composed tone.

«All right, Chinagirl. We'll be there in a hurry!» was Raptor response. As she put her earplug away, however, the dragon charged again, trying to bite her once more. This time, the pilot dodges, by going to the left, and had now a good insight of her opponent.

The dragon seemed to be at least 10 meters long, and around one meter and a half tall on the shoulders. It had a long, whip like tail, with a cryptic coloration that matched the bamboo forest, with several green stripes combined with yellow spots. It had an elongated slender body, similar to a snake, supported by four short legs with four long fingers armed with sharp claws. On the shoulders of the beast there were a pair of short, bat like wings. It had a long neck, with some small spikes on the back; it supported a one meter and a half long head with a long narrow snout, yellow on the top. It had also several long horns, with the ones on the centre resembling the ones of modern day deer.

The creature turned to glare at his opponent, and started to circle around the girl, trying to find a weak spot. She seemed far tougher than any other creatures he faced before. The girl attacked first, slashing her scimitars at the opponent, who dodged the attack, and responded with a powerful headboard at her.

While normally this wouldn't hurt somebody too much, the horns did the trick. As a matter of fact, he hit the Chinese pilot so hard that he flipped her in the air, like a buffalo throwing a lion that foolishly tried to attack him alone. However, unlike the lion, Lingyin knew how to fly.

As she regained control of her trajectory, she pointed her cannons at the opponent, who dodged all the attacks. The creature ran back and forward like a mongoose trying to attack a snake. However, as this strategy didn't seem to work, the creature decided to retreat.

The dragon turned toward the rest of the bamboo forest, and Lingyin noticed. «OH, NO YOU DON'T!» she screamed at the opponent, as she increased the rate of fire of the cannons. As the projectiles hit the ground, however, they lifted a lot of smoke, that made vision extremely hard.

Soon, the girl lost sight of the dragon. She started to inspect her surrounding, to see if he hadn't moved: as much as she could tell, the dragon was still around. The sound of leaves cracking alerted her, causing her to turn around, only to see the beast charging forward once more.

She barely managed to dodge, and tried to slash again at the opponent, who once again dodged. She managed to get an hit on the dragon's hear, but he managed to take the hit. He lifted his head at full force, causing the girl to fall off. The dragon then attempted to bite the girl, who managed to use her cannons to hit him.

The attack, to her shock, did not do as much damage as she hoped. Instead, the dragon was ready for combat shortly after, roaring at her. She swung her swords at the dragon, who dodged just like a mongoose, flipping in the air. She then tried to use the cannons again, getting a few meters off the ground.

But the dragon wasn't falling for that again. He charged toward the pilot and, to her surprise, he lunged at her, jumping at an incredible height. It was a jump of 10 meters. The dragon, who was now above the pilot, slashed his claws at the face of the girl, causing her to fall on the ground.

Then the predator, once landed, grabbed the girl with its jaws again, shaking her like it was nothing. The girl slashed her scimitars once more, but once released, the dragon charged again. After dodging yet another slash of her swords, he started to quickly circle around the Chinese pilot.

Once behind his opponent, the dragon lunged forward, but this time he was intercepted by Lingyin, who kicked him so hard he was sent flying a couple of hundred meters away. The girl was now furious, her eyes with several red capillaries, and her breath heavy.

The dragon got up, this time more hurt that before. Instead of going on the attack like before, he took a defensive stance, his posterior on the ground, and the rest lifted. He growled at the Chinese pilot, who had an hard time standing because of the injuries she took.

With incredible speed, the girl charged at the opponent, grabbing it by the neck. Before he could react, she threw the animal with incredible strength, sending him flying for a good amount of meters. The dragon got back on his feet again, and tail whipped her face once she tried to charge again.

The two remained still for a few seconds, glaring at each other. The dragon emitted several growls, while Lingyin remained still, silent. The dragon started to circle around her, slowly.

Then, he opened his mouth. «{What now?}» she thought to herself, as she observed the animal, which seemed to built up energy. Then, before she could react, flames came out of the dragon's mouth, hitting her. While the shield managed to avoid her being burned alive, she still felt the impact and the heat.

The dragon kept advancing slowly, pushing the girl backward with its flames. Then, he increased the power of the flames, causing her to be launched back against a nearby rock, which was shattered by the impact. She gasped from the attack, and felt on the ground.

She then slowly got back on her feet. When the dragon attempted to use his flames once more, she dodged and hit him in the face with its sabers. Then, however, she was grabbed by its powerful jaws and thrown a few meters away. Once recovered, she merged her two scimitars in a long Chinese like spear, and took a fighting stance.

As the dragon charged forward, he was greeted by the lance of the girl, who hit him so hard that he was lifted off the ground, and felt on the ground. As she attempted to hit his underbelly, however, the dragon dodged like a mongoose, and jumped a few meters back.

After having gained some distance, he used his flames again, but the girl once again dodged. The girl charged forward and, at the last moment, she used her cannons to hit the dragon at full strength. This time he truly felt the impact. But as she got closer, however, she was greeted by the flames of the dragon.

She flew a few meters away from the beast, to take a break. She then checked the situation of the shield. All IS shields have a limited capacity: after being damaged too much, they are gone, leaving the pilot vulnerable in the most dangerous exoskeleton ever created.

The situation was grim: 40% remaining. And she was hit by the flames solely twice. «{If he hits me again, I'm a goner!}» she exclaimed in her head, as she started to panic a bit. How was this dragon being able to demolish the strongest weapon on the planet!

The dragon charged at the opponent, but she promptly dodged and slashed the back of the creature. She was greeted by a powerful tail whip to the face, who sent her flying backward. Once she raised her head from the ground, however, she was greeted by the dragon, a few inches away from her.

The dragon once again used his flames against the girl, this time with far more intensity. The inevitable then occurred: «Shield energy remaining: 0%» the IS unit communicated to the girl. But the dragon did not stop . He kept on burning the poor Chinese girl, ignoring her screams of agony.

Her once mighty IS was now almost cooking her like a boiling egg. Once she passed out, the dragon stopped using his flames. The forest dragon flames are used as an offensive and defensive tool, but can also help in cooking his next meal. He walked toward the passed out girl, moving his nuzzle on the Chinese's body.

He then lifted her up, her belly facing the sky, and prepared himself for a meal. He started using its claws and jaws to remove her IS armor in the belly, in order to facilitate his buffet. But before he could sink his jaws in the now unprotected belly of the girl, however, he was hit at an incredible strength by a sword.

The animal was sent flying for a few meters, but managed to recover by using its claws. Once he had recovered, he saw his next opponent: it was Ichika, bent down looking at the girl.

His IS unit had robust legs, similar to the ones of ShenLong, but blue and white in coloration. Its arms were far more robust, and while in the left he had one similar to Lingyin, with what seemed to be fingers resembling sharp claws, on the other side he had the same kind of structure that he had when he used his partial deployment against Raptor. Floating above his shoulders were a pair of white wings. On noticeable difference between ShenLong and Byakushiki was that the body was far more armored, leaving less pieces of flesh exposed.

He started shaking the body of the girl, with a look of panic in his face. «RIN! RIN! WAKE UP!» he started to scream at the girl, with desperation in his voice. The girl started coughing, and then opened his eyes to see a worried Ichika. «I-Ichika?» she weakly said.

The boy sighed in relief. She was still alive. «C'mon, I need you to get you out of here!» he then exclaimed seriously, as he grabbed the girl. But before he could leave, however, he was grabbed by the leg by the dragon, who sunk his claws on the ground in order to not make the escape.

The boy kicked the opponent so hard that he was sent flying outside of the bamboo forest. Once he was done, he started to press his hand on the neck of the girl. «{Her heartbeat seems fine.}» he calmly said in his head, as he put the girl on the ground. «I have to beat that thing.» he then said out loud, serious and slightly angry.

He then turned around to see a preoccupied Lingyin, with fear in her eyes. He simply smiled in comfort. «Don't worry,» he then said, as he started patting the Chinese head, «I'll be fine.».

The boy then exited the bamboo forest, to face his opponent. Once outside, he was greeted by the flames of the dragon, who hit him at full force. Despite the impact and the hear, however, he was able to get out, and then he attempted to slash his sword against the dragon, who dodged.

«Attacking from the shadows? You have no honor.» he then smirked, looking at the dragon that started circling around him, growling like an angry wolf. The dragon then used his flames again, almost hitting him. However, he managed to fly relatively high, and attacked him from above, like an eagle.

He hit him in the head with full strength and, unlike with Lingyin, the dragon felt it. However, he managed to get away, and tried to attack the boy several times. He simply dodged all the attacks like they were nothing. «Not so easy when you don't have the cover of the forest!» he exclaimed at the creature, before slashing at the dragon.

He managed to dodge, and, almost as he heard what he said, tried to go back in the bamboo forest. However, he was grabbed by the tail by Ichika, that started to circle around several times, like an hammer thrower throwing his projectile. Once he let go, the dragon was thrown several meters away, hitting one of the buildings.

The dragon had an harder time recovering from this, and was shaking himself a bit from the pain. He remained still, with its back toward the building, and his tail and head toward the opponent, waiting for the Japanese to make the first move.

Ichika charged forward, but was greeted by the jaws of the predator, who grabbed his arm and started shaking him around. His excellent reflexes allowed him to react quickly enough, and use his sword against his face, causing the dragon to let go. The beast then started circling around him once more, and attempted to bite him.

The boy dodged once more, and then proceeded to punch him in the face. Ichika then slashed his sword several times at the dragon, who was forced to retreat. But as Ichika charged forward for one last slash, however, he was hit at full force by the dragon fire breath. The boy managed to punch the dragon once more to stop him, but the dragon this time managed to counter the attack.

He grabbed the boy with its powerful jaws, shaking him around like a ragdoll. However, unlike Lingyin, he could not break off the armor. As such, he started using his fire breath to soften the armor. Ichika started to feeling the heat damaging his IS unit, and managed to slice the opponent in the face.

To counter the attack, the dragon tail whipped the boy with extreme strength. Ichika was thrown a few meters back, this time relatively hurt. He panted a bit from fatigue, and remained still, looking at the opponent. Then, after a while, he started panting, and looked at the opponent with serious, calm eyes.

«I misjudged you.» the boy complimented the dragon, who responded with a powerful roar. «You're a formidable fighter.» he then continued, taking a fighting stance. «So how about I show what Byakushiki is capable of?».

The boy then moved his sword in front of him. «Byakushiki! One Off Ability! Reiraku Byakuya!» he exclaimed. The dragon remained still for a few seconds, noticing something was different in his sword. It was glowing in a white coloration. The dragon never saw something like that.

Before the dragon could react, however, the boy charged at him, hitting him with incredible strength. The impact was powerful enough to send the dragon flying and, when he hit the building, the building did not stop the dragon. He was sent flying for several more meters, to the point that Ichika could not see him anymore.

The boy then took his earplugs, and contacted Raptor. «Raptor, this is Ichika. I'm going to finish the dragon off. Rin is nearby and badly injured, you guys need to bring her to the infirmary.» he said, dead serious. A long pause followed. «All right, _Jap_, do your thing.» was Raptor response, clearly annoyed.

Ichika then moved toward the trajectory of where the dragon was thrown by his attack. «{It's better to keep my One Off Ability on with this thing.}» he thought to himself.

* * *

After having flew for a couple hundred meters, he started to inspect the area. Judging by the large damaged building, he'd say that he was stopped here. The boy started looking around, looking for clues for where the dragon could possibly be. «I-Ichika?» he then heard. He recognized that voice.

«Rin?» he asked surprise, before turning. «What are you doing he-» he then continued, before realizing that it wasn't Rin. Powerful flames hit him at full strength. Caught by surprise, the boy could not react fast enough. As that wasn't enough, those flames were far stronger than the one that he was hit with.

As that wasn't enough, the high amount of energy consumed by his One Off Ability caused for a reduction of strength of his shield. It reached 0 in a few seconds, and the metal became soft enough for the dragon, who charged forward, biting and slashing at the boy with extreme ferocity.

As Ichika tried to swing his sword, the dragon easily countered, biting the arm, while continuing slashing him with its claws. Then, the dragon looked at the boy in the eyes, ready to strike toward his head. But before the dragon could strike, however, he was kicked in the head with incredible strength.

The dragon wasn't sent flying that much, but it definitely hurt. He then was able to see his next opponent.

Vanessa stood in front of the boy, holding two long blades and with an elongated, maniacal smile in her face. Soon, Jaggiskipper and Raptor arrived, with the latter looking at the boy, who was on the ground.

«I told you to attack only when I said so.» he said, with an annoyed tone. «Rin could have died if I didn't intervene!» the boy exclaimed, trying to justify his actions. Then, to his surprise, the elite smiled in amusement. «Who said I'm angry?» he responded cockily. «For an angry reaction, try have a chat with that whore of a sister you have. And before you ask, your bitches are not here because they're busy carrying your other bitch to safety.».

Ichika just glared at the elite with a stare full of hatred. «In the meantime,» Raptor then said, turning toward the dragon, who had took a fighting stance once more, «how about you leave this job to professionals?».

«And for professionals ya mean…» Jaggiskipper then said, smirking at the elite, who had stopped smiling. «Yeah, I know. A retired elite soldier, a Superman wannabe and a crazy Italian MILF. Not the squad I would assemble for the Tet offensive.» he sighed in utter disappointment.

The dragon then used his flames against the trio, who managed to easily dodge. Vanessa then charged forward, slashing the face of the dragon, who screamed in pain. As he tried to counter the attack, however, Jaggiskipper came from behind, punching his flanks. The dragon however managed to hit the opponent, sending him flying for a few meters.

As he then tried to use his flames, however, he was surprised by Raptor, jumping on his back. He then started slicing and slashing its claws against the back of the animal, while also biting him. The dragon tried to shake off the attacked, while Jaggiskipper continued slashing and punching the opponent.

After a while, the dragon was able to grab the girl with its jaws, throwing her against the building. He then tail whipped Jaggiskipper with its tail, and Raptor got off his back as the dragon tried to bite him. The elite then took his QBZ-03 and started firing at him several times.

The projectiles did not do much damage against the thought skin of the animal, but they still hurt. The dragon then noticed that Vanessa had recovered, and was charging against him at full speed. The dragon attempted to hit her with his flames, but she dodged, and slashed his face once more.

The dragon bit her legs, but was forced to let go because of Jaggiskipper rapid punches. As the duo tried a combined attack, however, they were both tail whipped by the creature. And this time it hurt a lot. The dragon then attempted to attack Raptor, who easily dodged.

He then started to use his fire breath once more, but was greeted by the claws of the elite, who almost got one of his eye. The dragon once again tried to attack the opponent, but was countered by the claws of the elite once more. But before Raptor could slash his throat, the dragon used his flames once more.

Raptor blocked the attack with its shield, and backed up a bit. He then jumped on the head of the dragon, slashing and biting it, trying to aim at the eyes, but the horns made the job difficult. Then, after a while, Raptor was thrown off the head, and the dragon attempted to bite him once more.

However Vanessa, who had recovered from the attack, charged in, slashing his back and flanks. The dragon attempted to hit her once more, but she dodged all the attacks. She was far more nimble that her previous opponents, and hitting her was far harder.

Both Raptor and Jaggiskipper then started firing at the opponent, who ignored the bullets and completely focused on the girl. He used his flames against the girl, but she dodged just before they could carbonize her. She then launched herself against the flanks of the dragon, striking several times against her opponent.

The dragon managed to recover, grabbing her with its jaws. She was shaken by a ragdoll, but she did not scream in pain; rather, she continued smiling like a madwoman, and the scene was relatively terrifying. The dragon managed to injury her, but she simply slashed her swords against the predator, this time hitting him in the eye.

After being released, however, the dragon hit her with his flames, and sent her flying for several meters. He continued using his fire breathe before Jaggiskipper came and punched him in the back of the head at full strength, causing him to hit the ground extremely hard.

The dragon used his fire against Jaggiskipper, who blocked the attack with its shield. Raptor then came, biting the arms of the opponent, trying to pin him down, with little to no avail. The dragon tried to bite the opponent, but was unable to grab him, as Vanessa came to the rescue.

She even started throwing several combat knives against the creature, with the blades remaining stuck on the creature's flesh. The animal screamed in pain, and used his flames once more in order to get the trio as far as possible. He then started pulling off the individual blades one by one, and was ready to combat once more.

Vanessa came out of the fire covered ground, slashing his face once more, followed by a powerful kick, which lifted the animal off the ground. The dragon once again used his fire breath, almost hitting her. Raptor then came, biting him on the sides, while Jaggiskipper used his claws to slice the side of the opponent.

The dragon simply grabbed the general with its jaws and threw him off, while he tail whipped the elite, who barely managed to dodge.

Vanessa charged forward, but was greeted once more by the flames of the beast. She tried to stab him in the head, but was countered by the horns of the dragon, and forced in a deadlock, with the two staring at each other. Despite the fight, the dragon seemed to still have some energy left.

She then punched the dragon several times, with her fists bleeding from the constant pressure against the hard structure of the head. She ignored the pain, and continued punching the animal with no mercy. The dragon however managed to get a bite on her, grabbing her by the legs.

She was thrown against a nearby building, with the wall almost completely smashed by the impact. Despite her insanity allowing her to not feel the pain, her body still felt the hits. As she started coughing blood, she started laughing in insane amusement, as the dragon got closer.

But before he could finish her off, she lunged her arm forward, grabbing him by the nostrils. «Got your nose!» she then exclaimed, almost like a little kid. The dragon stopped, confused by her act. She was still laughing at her silly antic, and then turned to the left.

«Why, she's distracting you, you stupid shitty little flower.» Raptor then said, pointing a Kel- Tec-KSG at the dragon's face. Before he could react, the elite shot several times at the dragon, who was badly injured by the shots.

The dragon, after recovering, opened his mouth to burn the opponent. However, no flames came out of his mouth. The animal attempted several times to use his fire, but was unable to do so.

«Out of ammunition?» he cockily asked, loading his shotgun. As the dragon charged forward, trying to bite the opponent, Raptor shot him in the mouth. The blow inside of the animal, combined with the flammable gasses inside of his throat, caused the head of the creature to explode into several small pieces.

He then pulled his shotgun off, looking at his kill. «IS bitches 0, Dragon 2, Raptor 4, Mutilator -4.» he then triumphly said, almost posing on his kill.

The entire team seemed satisfied with the victory, and Vanessa had returned to his normal mode once more. However, one Japanese body, after deactivating his IS, did not sound that satisfied. As a matter of fact, he kind of looked sad.

«God, Chifuyu-nee is going to be so pissed.» he said, with a bit of desperation in his voice. Raptor simply turned toward him with an off look on his face. «What? Because we had to step in?» he asked, annoyed. Then, he looked around, and slapped himself on the face.

«Oh, you mean the collateral damage? COME ONE!» Raptor exclaimed, with an happy ironic tone, «It's barely present! She's not going to notice anything!».

Something told the Japanese boy that the last statement wasn't going to be true. He obviously did not have experience with the devil herself.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7-Not a punching bag

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

Not a punching bag

The team walked in the control room, where Chifuyu was waiting them. None of them had the same expression in their face; for example, Raptor was walking triumphly, with a grin on his face, or at least what a Raptor grin would look like.

Jaggiskipper followed behind, with a solemn walk, his arms crossed and with a serious face. Meanwhile, in the back, Ichika walked with his head down, as something bad was going to happen. Vanessa was right alongside him, sometimes giving small pats on his back.

The way in was not relatively easy for our Japanese boy: many of the girls glared at him as the Italian seemed so close to the pilot. As such, Vanessa had to glare them back, but she was far scarier than them. The reason why she was acting like this, is because of Chifuyu.

In her eyes, the Japanese woman was an horrible sister: what kind of sibling would beat up his younger brother just because of a single misspelling. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even being offensive: he was just checking how she was!

Vanessa was ready to strike at any moment: if Chifuyu wanted to get to Ichika, she would have to go though her first. And she knew that, despite the success of the operation, Chifuyu was not pleased. She glared at the team with angry eyes, while also keeping a calm expression.

Raptor walked forward, holding a large horn belonging to the dragon, and slammed it in the desk, where the woman was operating. He then grinned at the Japanese even more. «Huston,» he then said, cockily, with Chifuyu more pissed than ever, «we have nooooo problem.».

The woman simply got up, ignoring the elite, and started walking toward the direction of Ichika and Vanessa, with her dark aura coming out of her. She then glared at Ichika, that started trembling a bit. «You idiotic little bra-» she started to hiss, before being interrupted by Vanessa, who pointed her blade right on her face.

A blade wasn't going to stop the strongest woman on the planet. And Vanessa knew that threatening her in this way would not convince her. «To punish the boy,» Vanessa then said, with a serious look on her face, «you have the right to take my life. But know, I will also take yours.».

Chifuyu was not that surprised. The Italian had guts, and the strength to compete against her. As such, she decided to back down. «A little thank you would be appreciated.» Raptor then said, smiling cockily. Chifuyu simply turned, with an angry expression. «That or 400.000 dollars. The choice is yours.».

The Japanese then turned back to Ichika. «Mr. Orimura,» she then said, with a strict tone in her voice, «that had to be the most idiotic display you showed me so far.».

The boy remained silent, with shame in his face. Vanessa noticed, but before she could go to console him, Chifuyu continued her rant. «Not only you disobeyed Mr. S.E 83 orders-».

«_**Raptor.**_» she was interrupted by an irritated Raptor, that glared her with the same intensity she glared Ichika. «But you also devastated several of the facilities of the IS, while also letting your guard down when activating your One Off Ability, which _**YOU**_ know causes for a drastic diminution of you IS shield.» she then continued, after having paused a bit from Raptor intervention.

Ichika remained silent for a while, before responding. «Will all due respect,» he said, trying to be calm and as respectful as possible, «if I didn't intervene, Rin would have become the dragon's lunch.».

«Yeah, I'm with the boy.» Raptor then said, with his arms crossed. «In the Raptors book, orders are only good as long as they aren't dumb. Besides, I maybe should have told them more about this creature». Chifuyu looked at the elite, her piercing eyes making eye contact. Raptor wasn't neither impressed nor scared.

«Well, in _**MY**_ book, orders are to be followed, when a superior is the one giving them.» was the Japanese response, who was definitely irritated by Raptor casual nature. «So what you're saying,» Ichika responded, his fist clenching a bit from anger, but still with a calm voice, «is that I should have let Rin die?».

Chifuyu was not pleased by the boy response. «Since then you could use that tone with me, brat?» was Chifuyu strict, angry and violent response. «You think that you can act so cocky just because you have a new bodyguard?»

The boy looked at the ground with shame. «I apology, Orimura-Sensei.». For the first time that Raptor was on the planet, however, he started to feel pity for the boy.

Raptors had no mercy on the weak. But were always on the support for the strong that were used by the weak. And he could tell that Ichika could have kicked her sorry ass any time of the day if he felt like it. Already irritated by the way she addressed him, now he was definitely mad.

Chifuyu sighed angrily, and glared at the boy even more. «You're an un-disciplined moron.» she then said, with her strict tone. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Raptor stepped in.

«Or _**MAYBE**_ he's just a free thinker, Miss Whorimura!» he then exclaimed, angrily, to the surprise of Chifuyu. «Excuse me?» was her response. Her eyes were partially wide from the shock. She knew that he could be an asshole, but she did not expect him taking sides with her brother.

Ichika himself was surprised: the guy that just a couple of hours before was threatening his friends and his sister, the guy that didn't seem to care about anyone else other than himself, was…on his side?

«No, I don't think I will.» Raptor continued, still pissed. Chifuyu managed to compose herself, and was ready to respond. «Mr. S.E 83-».

«First, my name is Raptor, you stupid cunt!» he exclaimed again, «second, this is such a crock of shit!». Chifuyu was no longer intimidated. She was pissed now.

«Stop this hypocrisy, Mr. Raptor!» she exclaimed, angrily. She then turned toward the boy once more. «If you want to side with the idiot over there, let him speak. For what reason I should not be mad at him?».

Vanessa blood was boiling from the anger. «Ma come ti permetti….[How dare you….]» she hissed at the Japanese. «Mr. Orimura doesn't need it.» Raptor then said, slightly calmer than before. «He doesn't need to be labeled, "still worthy of the presence of the Brunhilde". What the hell is this?! Weren't two nukes enough to turn you fuckers into a democracy!? What's your motto here? "Obey orders to the letter, no matter how stupid they look, or burn to the stake?"».

He then started to rise the tone of his voice once more. «Well, gentlemen! When the shit hits the fan, some guys run and some guys stay.» he then said angrily, looking at the woman. «Here's Ichika, facing the fire, because he believed that obeying my shitty orders was less important than saving his friend. And what are you doing? No matter his actions, no matter what he has done for you, for her, for the academy, you're still gonna scream at him like he committed nothing but mistakes!?».

«Are you done, Mr. Raptor?!» Chifuyu exclaimed, slamming her fist on the desk, almost smashing it because of the force she put. «No, I'm just gettin' warmed up.» he responded, matching an equally pissed tone.

«I've been here for a couple of hours, and I can already tell that you're building a rat ship here, a vessel for sea-going snitches. And if you think you're preparing these little bitches for adulthood, you better think again. You're just creating a bunch of puppets, unable to think on their own, the perfect citizens for a dystopia».

«I believe that I'm turning them better than a bunch of murderers like yourself!» was Chifuyu response. Never in her life someone dared to talk so much shit about her. And yet there he was, talking about justice.

«Yeah, you have a point there.» was Raptor response, «But I've been around, you know? You are correct. I've killed and eaten more people that you could imagine. But I have also seen- boys like him, slightly older than him, their arms torn out, their legs ripped off! But there is nothing, _**NOTHING**_ like seeing the destruction of their ability to think on their own, without someone always giving them orders. There is no prosthetic for that! You think you're simply putting all the blame on this "un-disciplined moron", but if this shit had been going on for the entirety of the time you raised him, I say you are executing his soul! And why? Because he did not obey orders 100%, and because he committed actions on his own. You hurt this boy, your own fucking brother, and you'll realize what you've done too late.»

The woman remained silent. She was left speechless, her eyes wide in shock, and her mouth slightly open. Raptor simply spit on the floor, and walked toward the exit. «C'mon fellas,» he then said, «we have better things to do.».

Ichika attempted to go toward Chifuyu, but was stopped as Vanessa placed her hand on his shoulder. She slightly shook her head, and pointed at his sister. She had recovered from the harsh rant Raptor gave her, and was back in her desk. But before he could exit the room, Chifuyu spoke.

«Arigatō, Ichika [Thank you Ichika].» she said, after having sighed. The boy turned around, to see her smiling. He smiled back, bowing his head slightly, and exited the room too.

The woman sighed again, taking a picture from her pocket. It was her, when she had his age, on a black school uniform. She was seen hugging a nine years old Ichika from behind, the two smiling happily. She started "stroking" the hair of the boy in the picture, her eyes slightly wet.

«You are an un-disciplined moron, yes,» she then said to herself, «but they're right. You're still by brother.». She then put the image back in her pocket, and started to finish the papers in the desk.

* * *

The group had been walking in the halls for a while, relatively silent. It was Ichika that broke the silence. «Why Raptor?» he asked, with a bit of sadness in his voice. Raptor simply turned toward the boy, with a confused look in his face. «What "Why"?» he asked annoyed, «Why you lost in Midway? Well that's beca-».

«Not that!» Ichika exclaimed, «I wanted to know why you sided with me!». Raptor simply sighed, and placed his hand on the shoulder of the boy. «Because you're not a punching bag.» was his response. «You could easily kick her ass. You are tougher than you think boy.».

The boy shook his head. «No I'm not. She's the strongest on the planet. I can't beat her yet.» was his response.

«Bullshit.» Raptor then said, with a angry, yet calm tone. He then put something in the hand of the Japanese boy. It was a Raptor teeth. «That's one of my teeth. You broke one of my god damn teeth. When she tried to punch me, on the other hand, I barely felt any strength at all.»

«My pal got a point, ya know?» Jaggiskipper then said, smiling a bit. «The days of abuse ain't continuing.». The boy looked confused by the last remark of the general. Then, he let out a laugh, amused. «Oh, you got it wrong, guys!» he then said, smiling. «Our relation isn't abusive. She just pretend military like respect when we're with other people.»

«Non saprei[I don't know], she hit you rather hard while ago.» Vanessa then said, her arms crossed. Ichika sighed at the remark of the Italian. «She just wants me to become stronger, that's all.». He then stopped smiling. «Because of what happened last time-».

«Let me guess, in Germany?» Raptor continued. Ichika nodded sadly. «Say, Altan was rather vague about what happened in Krautland, can you fill up the gaps?». The boy remained silent for a while. «I'd…..rather not talk about it.» was his response. Vanessa then walked forward.

«It may help us understand the situation between you two.» she then said, with a motherly tone. Ichika sighed angrily, but maintain his composure. «I'm sorry, but I have to check how Rin is.». As he started walking toward the infirmary, he turned toward the trio, smiling. «See you later!».

Raptor sighed at the scene. «The Orimuras are REALLY good at avoiding facing the problem, aren't they?». The Italian and the Jaggi nodded in agreement. «Then how about a little history lesson?» a voice came from behind. The group turned around to see Altan, with his arms crossed.

«Why hello there ghengi!» Raptor greeted him, «didn't see you coming. So, care to explain what's wrong with the guy?».

The Troodontid nodded. «It's a rather long story, so I guess we should head back to the ship. So we can get comfortable, you know?».

Once in the ship, the Troodontid started to explain everything to the trio. About his childhood, about what he learned of Chifuyu, and the incident.

* * *

[Two years before, Germany, Berlin, Olympiastadion Berlin]

It had been five days since Guntomor and Altan had decided to settle in Germany, and life was…less than ideal. While the Raptor government managed to make sure that they would not get punished from reacting too violently, the arrogance of the women in this planet was unbearable.

They had almost killed many of them in fights, using their deadly claws to cut the flesh as it was nothing. Also, they did not like the treatment of men on the planet. In Raptor society, as long as you were physically strong, you were equal. Here, men sometimes were stronger than female, but here, by basically cheating, women had become the ultimate gender.

The two brothers had decided to see this infamous "Mondo Grosso", the sporting event that symbolized the Infinite Stratos. They had to take the ticket two days earlier, and had to check for the event before they even went to colonize the planet. At the very least they didn't have to stay in a line for generations.

As they walked near the streets, however, Guntomor bumped into a German woman, who ignored the Troodontid and carried on. She was not going to forgive her that easily. She took her bow, and pointed it near her. She then let go one of her arrows, who almost hit the face of the German and definitely hit a pigeon.

The German yelped from the surprise, then she turned toward Guntomor. « Was ist dein problem, du idiot?![What's your problem, you idiot ?!]» she screamed at the Raptor, who simply walked toward the pigeon she just killed. «Oh, I'm sorry,» she replied with a mocking tone, «you were in the way. Kinda like me, right?».

The German woman was furious. « Du kleines stück scheiße![You little piece of shit!]» she exclaimed, trying to kick the Troodontid. Instead, however, she hit a boy that was passing by, right in the testicles. The boy collapsed in pain, yelping. The German put her hands in her mouth.

« Geht es dir gut? [Are you alright?]» she then said, with worry in her voice. The boy scratched his head. «Don't worry, I'm fine.» he responded, getting up slowly. The German woman crossed his arms, now serious. «You shouldn't walk in the middle of a fight.» she then said, with a strict tone.

«Or maybe you should aim where you kick.» Aldan then said, stepping in the conversation. «You stay out of it!» the German woman exclaimed, almost hissing. «Or what?» was the Troodontid response. The woman decided to storm off, not even apologizing to the boy she just kicked.

Aldan turned toward him with a confused look. «Really, aren't you going to pretend an apology?». Ichika looked confused at the Raptor question. «Nah, it wasn't that hard.» was his response.

The Troodontid sighed. «Who even are you?» he asked, raising an eyebrow. «Ichika Orimura, pleasure to meet you.» he responded, bowing slightly. The two siblings widened their eyes in shock. «Orimura? Orimura?! THAT Orimura?!» Guntomor started to exclaim in surprise.

The boy scratched the back of his head once more. «Yep. Which means you know about my sister.» he responded. There was a sort of innocence in his voice, something that Aldan had never seen in other Kartuns of his age. «Something tells me that you are relatively attached to her, don't you?» he asked, with a smug smile on his face.

«Well to be fair,» Ichika continued, with a smile on his face, «she raised me like I was her son since mum and dad left. I'm forever grateful for that.». The trio started to walk toward the stadium where the event would occur, and the boy started to talk about his past and, of course, his sister, the "Brunhilde".

In exchange, Guntomor and Altan told about their home world, planet earth 667, in the Cretaceous equivalent of Mongolia. Their land was far different that Japan, Ichika home country: it was arid, desert like, with many sand dunes and only occasional water holes. Still, it maintained its charm.

Ichika was fascinated by their tales of trades, about their culture. Up to now he always believed that Raptors lacked a true "culture", but in reality they often had. For example, Tochisaurus culture was relatively similar to the nomadic Mongolian tribes, to which Ichika had a lack of knowledge.

The trio continued walking until they reached the stadium. «Well, here we are.» Ichika said, looking at the large building. «Can you believe this is the same place Dolfy hosted the Olympics in 36?» Altan joked. Guntomor simply sighed from his brother joke.

«Could you avoid making an history joke for five minutes?» she said with an irritated tone. Her brother simply shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. «What? Jealous I can make them work?».

«They aren't even funny!» she exclaimed, with a scolding tone. In front of the confrontation, Ichika started to chuckle a bit. «Say, mind if I ask you, which one is the elder sibling?» Ichika innocently asked. Guntomor turned to see the smiling boy. «None. We're twins, born in the same nest on the same day.» was her response.

She then smiled a bit, with her brother seemingly annoyed by it. «Although I was the precocious one.». Altan glared at her, showing the middle finger. Guntomor simply chucked at his reaction.

Ichika then picked his phone. «Sorry guys, I have to make a call, otherwise Chifuyu-nee is going to be pissed.». Altan raised an eyebrow. «Aren't you old enough to avoid having to do this, little Khan?» he asked. Ichika turned to see the Troodontid. «Tell that to my sister.» he sighed a bit.

«See, this is the problem with Kartun societies.» Aldan ranted, surprising the Japanese boy. «Please don't start….» Guntomor almost begged, pinching her nose. Altan wasn't having none of that. «No! I'm going to start! Kartuns need to learn how to be independent sooner!».

The two started arguing for a while, although arguing was an exaggeration. More like Altan ranting and Guntomor trying to calm him down. After having observe the two siblings quarrel for a while, Ichika started to call his sister.

But before he could make the call, something fell under his feet. It was a flash grenade. Before either the Troodontid brothers or Ichika could react, a flash of light came, blinding the trio. Once the light was gone, the two brothers managed to reopen them. But they also noticed something: Ichika wasn't there.

Altan turned toward his sister. «Call the police. NOW!». Guntomor did not hesitate, and complied immediately.

* * *

The two brothers reported everything to the police force, although it definitely wasn't enough to find the boy, and Altan knew it. He moved near the bushes to talk in private with Guntomor. «They'll never be able to find him in time. We need to intervene.».

Guntomor raised an eyebrow. «Why? Since when did you care about Kartuns?» she asked, confused. Altan paused for a second, before giving his answer. «Because he's a good Kartun. I don't want someone to harm him.». Guntomor understood, and decided to follow Altan's plan.

Raptors have an extremely keen sense of smell. They both had caught the scent of the boy, and could now find him no matter where he was, as he could not have been transported far. Then, by using a combination of stealth and coordination, they would kill the captors and rescue the boy.

But once outside of the bush, they found themselves in front of a woman. She did not look happy. «What?» Guntomor asked. «Are you the two that called the police?» she asked, trying to be as calm as possible. «Yes we did, Miss Brunhilde.» was Altan response, «and if you excuse us, we're going to save him.»

«I'm coming with you two.» she said, with an angry tone. Despite looking quite calm, her fist were clench and trembling, and her teeth were showing. The two brothers looked at each other's for a while. «All right, but try to keep up.» was Altan response.

«I will.» she then said, as she followed the two Troodontids.

In a large building in the periphery of Berlin, several men, in black military like uniforms were standing in a large room, in an abandoned building. In the next room there was their cargo: Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura. The group remained still, waiting for the person tasked to recover the boy, before hearing a scream.

Then, they saw one of the men being thrown against a wall with such strength that it broke. Then, they saw a woman, dressed almost like a ninja, and two Troodontids, one of them armed with bow and arrows, and the other with a large Mongol sword.

Altan, the one with the scimitar, charged forward, grabbing the legs of one of the men, and stabbing him in the chest. He then moved to the next, slashing the sword in his chest, almost cutting him in half. One of the soldiers finally reacted, trying to hit him with a knife, only to be countered by the claws of the Troodontid. He then cut the leg of another soldier, who was behind him.

As he turned, however, his arm was grabbed by another soldier, who forced him to drop the sword. Altan reacted by using its claws to cut the throat and the flanks of the man, causing him to bleed quickly and, ultimately, die.

Meanwhile, another soldier attempted multiple times to hit Chifuyu, but was blocked every time. She then proceeded to punch him so far that he was thrown a few meters back. She then kicked a nearby soldier in the stomach, causing him to pass out. Another soldier was greeted by a kick to the face.

Another soldier attempted to imitate her strategy, trying to kick her multiple times. She block every hit like it was nothing. She then punched him near the ribs, breaking them, and then she proceeded to hit him in the neck. Another soldier tried to attack her, but was grabbed and thrown away.

One of the soldiers almost managed to hit her, but she blocked his kick like it was nothing. She responded with a punch to the face that knocked him out. Another soldier came from behind, but she responded with a kick that broke almost all of his teeth.

Meanwhile, Guntomor got on top of a desk and started firing arrows at the soldiers. One of them actually got close, causing her to use his bow to hit him in the face. She then proceeded to headshot five more soldiers. A soldier attempted to sneak upon her, but she reacted quick enough and reacted to the attack, by hitting him in the leg with its tail. She then jumped on top of the soldier, and slashed his throat with its jaws.

Meanwhile, Altan was dealing with one of the soldiers, who attempted to hit him multiple times, but was blocked every time. Altan tried to hit him too, but as he lunged forward to bite the opponent, the soldier dodged and almost hit him. But as he dodged the first blow, another soldier hit him from behind, sending him flying. Altan managed to hold on a column, and jumped on top of a soldier, cutting his throat.

He blocked one of the blows of the other soldier, and managed to bite his legs, causing him to almost fall down. Another bite to the leg did the trick, and once the soldier was down, Altan's sickle like claw hit the throat of the soldier. Another soldier tried to hit him, but Altan blocked the attack, and slashed his claws on the man groin, causing him to scream in pain. Altan then proceeded to use his sword to cut the head of the soldier.

Chifuyu in the meantime blocked several punches from one of the soldiers, and responded with a kneeing to the abdomen. She then grabbed another soldier and thrown him to a table, breaking it. She dodged one punch from another soldier, and she responded with two punches, knocking the poor guy out. She then kicked a soldier that remained hesitant for a bit too much. One of the soldier charged toward her, but she simply punched him, knocking him out like nothing.

Altan meanwhile was slashing the belly of one of the soldiers with its claws, with his intestines outside. A soldier picked up a steel pipe and tried to hit him multiple times, but every time he was blocked by the sword of Altan. Then, Altan decapitated the man with a swift move. Another soldier attempted to attack him, but was cut in several pieces like nothing.

Another soldier, with a crowbar in hand, attempted to hit him multiple times, but was easily blocked every time. Then, with a swift move, Altan stabbed him in the belly, only to then proceed to rip his intestines with its jaws.

Meanwhile, Guntomor had been pinned down by two soldiers. Altan reacted quickly, throwing a knife to one of the soldiers. Guntomor was quick to react, and slashed the throat of the other soldier.

Chifuyu in the meantime charged toward another soldier, who attempted to stop her by throwing a barrel at her. She tossed it like it was nothing, and hit him so hard that he was thrown outside of the building. One of the soldiers tried to kick her in the abdomen, but she blocked it. The soldier however managed to hit her in the face. She looked at him with a menacing look, with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

After having cleared the blood trail, she punched him with extreme strength, flying for a couple hundred meters. Another soldier was hit multiple times in the face, and he passed out. One of the soldier charged at her, but she blocked the attack, responding with a kick to the face.

It was the last soldier. The trio started to walk in the other room, where Ichika was held. He was tied to a chair, partially bleeding from his mouth, with a black eye. It was obvious from the look that he put up a fierce fight.

Chifuyu ran toward the boy. «[Ichika! Are you all right!?]» she exclaimed, with worry in her voice. She then proceeded to untie the Japanese boy, who attempted to stand before being interrupted by the woman. «[Stay still,]» she ordered, «[you're in no condition to stand]».

The boy then turned toward her. «[Chifuyu-nee….]» he weakly said, «[I'm sorry…..]». The woman was breathing heavily, with clear signs of panicking. «[Don't say anything. Don't waste energy!]» she again ordered, even more worried than before. But the boy didn't seem to listen. «[I promise….that I'll get stronger….]» he then responded, before passing out. The woman remained silent for a while, her eyes wide in shock. «[Ichika…..ICHIKA!]» she exclaimed, as she hugged the boy, trying to wake him up.

The two brothers, who in the meantime had called an ambulance, watched at the scene. It was heartbreaking for them to watch the scene.

* * *

[Present day, Wixawa-34, IS Academy, Japan]

«And that's about it. This is the story of Ichika Orimura. The one that he's hiding.» Altan finished. The trio had remained silent in the entire story. Vanessa had even cried a bit, silently. All of this time, she judged her as an unloving woman, a sergeant when he needed a mother.

But a lot was clear now. What Ichika meant when saying that he wanted to become stronger, was to avoid this incident again. He saw himself unworthy of her, a disgrace. He believed that he was the cause that everything bad to his sister had occurred and, in a way, he had the proofs. In order to save him, Chifuyu had to forfeit the Mondo Grosso tournament, which was won by South Tyrolean pilot Alicia Josestof.

«So that's why he's so submissive toward her….» Raptor admitted, scratching his chin. «What happened then?» Vanessa asked Altan. The Troodontid shrugged his shoulders. «No idea. This is the first time I've seen the boy in all this time.».

The trio remained silent for a while. It was Raptor that broke the silence. «Well, at least we know what's wrong with the Jap.» he said, with his arms crossed. The trio then came out of the ship, with Altan remaining inside of the ship. He sat on the pilot ship, stretching, only to then put his arms on the steering wheel.

«You're not weak, my boy…..» he mumbled to himself, referring to Ichika. He then smiled to himself, looking at the sky from the glass of the ship. « Show them, little Khan.».

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8-Teaching the art of fighting

Second universe tales: Universalia fight club

Teaching the art of fighting

Raptor was walking in one of the various hallways of the Academy. He was actually thinking about the boy, Ichika; it was the first time in his entire life that he felt any kind of mercy on a Kartun. Probably the biggest factor was that the boy was tough, yet he lived as a mere punching bag.

If Raptor rules applied to this planet, he would be high in the food chain, not the top, but he would be near.

Suddenly, he saw a boy, lying on the floor, smoking battered and beaten. Raptor was used by these kind of sights: in the war he fought, he saw many corpses and injured, but to his surprise, the boy was alive. He started to move the Japanese with its tail to make him regain consciousness.

«You look like you have been stabbed, beaten, shot, electrocuted, captured by the Soviet in Khalkhin Gol, sent in a Gulag, forced to enlist in the Red army to fight at Kursk, got captured by the Germans, forced to fight against the Americans in Normandy and then hit by naval fire, the fuck happened?» Raptor said, helping him to get on his feet.

«It was about Rin…» was the Japanese response. The look of the boy somehow took the elite by surprise: it was a look that combined hope and relief, something that he never saw before. «You're the first to ask.» he continued. A bit to the left, there were four girls, staring with a semi crazed look on their faces, and with there is unit partially deployed.

Raptor remained silent for a good while before answering. «Waitwaitwait, hold on a second. Hold on a fucking moment.» he said, with a tone of disbelief. «Those…_**CUNTS**_,» he continued, with a slight pissed tone, «saw something happening, and _**ASSUMED**_ something bad was going and beat the shit out of you!?»

The boy nodded to the elite question. «Does this happen a lot?» Raptor then asked, after an awkward pause. «All the times.» was the boy response. The elite then turned to the girls. «So you _**MORONS **_saw something happening and without using that thing that you have between your ears you started to use the "deadliest" weapon on the planet against a 15 years old?!» he angrily said, his claws slashing the ground for the anger.

The girls looked at him completely embarrassed, barely containing the urge of screaming. Raptor cooled for a second, and pinched his nose.

He then turned to the girls once more. «I'm going to drawn you.» he then said, with an irritated look, «I'm going to drawn you like a sack of dumb puppies.». He then turned to Ichika. «What even caused the whole thing? There better be a good reason, you know?» the elite asked the boy. «Well, I went to see how Rin was, and I was, and I guess I got a bit too close to see how she was doing, and when they saw it they believed I was kissing her.» was his response.

Raptors had the capabilities to understand when someone was lying, no matter how much they tried. They learned so well that their kind had lost the ability to lie. And when Raptor heard what Ichika said, he hoped that he was an exception, the only being capable to lie to a Raptor. But he wasn't.

Raptor remained still for a good five minutes. Probably thanks to some miracle, he remained calmed, and simply sighed loudly. «You're the disgrace of this planet» he said to the girls with an irritated.

«As much as I can tell, none of you are his fucking girlfriend,» he continued, still pissed, «not even you, Hun!» he then continued, pointing to Laura. «Even if he kissed her, WHAT DOES IT MATTER!? Maybe she WAS his girlfriend!».

The girls did not say a world. He then turned to the boy. «Well boy,» he said, grabbing the shoulder of the Japanese, «I'll give you something to defend yourself. If they try this shit again, you pin them down, strap their underwear, and shove a fucking bayonet in their vagina! To be fair, it would be a merciful act compared to what they deserve.»

Then, the two head some couching. Ichika soon found himself in front of his worst nightmare: a pissed Chifuyu, leaking killing intent. «And the fucking Nazi is here too!» Raptor exclaimed irritated. «Mr. Raptor,» she then said, with a calm tone, which was betraying her emotions, «are you giving Mr. Orimura any ideas that are inappropriate?».

Raptor glared at her. «Like fighting back when a bunch of psychopath are turning you like that Mexican taxi driver beaten by the police?» was his response. He then walked toward her. «You made that Jap many things, but a man ain't one of them. You turned him into a punching bag. Something that everybody in this academy can beat without him reacting.». His words were harsh, and did affect Chifuyu.

«Hey!» Ichika then exclaimed, walking toward the elite, «don't you dare to say that she didn't teach me how to fight! You even said that I was able to fight well!».

«Correction.» was Raptor response, «thanks to her you know how to take the hits but you do not know how to throw them. Sometimes you break the rules that she taught you and THEN you know how to fight back. And if you want to survive in this universe, you better throw those ideals that she implanted in your brain, and shove a fist SO far up their asses, that you can rip off their intestines and strangle them with those!»

An awkward silence followed, until Jaggiskipper came out of nowhere. «C'mon big guy.» he said, pointing to one of the rooms assigned to the trio. Before the elite went in his direction, however, he turned to the girls, smirking. «Take away the IS,» he said, coldly and cockily, making the girls blood boil, «what are you then?».

The girls knew that he just wanted to provoke them, and the majority remained silent again. But not Laura. «A soldier!» she exclaimed, charging at the elite, knife in hand. Raptor easily grabbed her arm, striking her in the belly with his free hand.

Before she could react, then, he jumped in the air, striking the German in the face with a kick. Once on the ground, Raptor jumped on Laura, threatening her with its sickle claws. «A bad one for sure,» he then said, with an arrogant tone, «I preferred you guys when you used the swastika.»

He jumped down the girl, and before she could get up, she was whipped in the face by the tail of the elite. «Gettin' friendly with the natives?» Jaggiskipper jokily said, gaining an irritated look from Raptor. «The sooner we get the job done, the better.» was his answer.

* * *

It was nighttime on the planet. Raptor could have been considered lucky, having his own room. The Academy had received news of the arrival of the elites from the Raptor Empire weeks even before Raptor chose to accept the job.

In a way, Raptor was used to Owen getting what he wanted, no matter what. He wasn't a spoiled kid and he would not stomp his feet on the ground, but damn he was manipulative. Sure, he used Jaggiskipper to convince him, but there had been numerous times that the emperor had managed to convince the Elite to do his deeds.

And as long as he paid, Raptor did not mind. He didn't have a strong sense of nationalism toward the Raptor empire. Since he was young, he preferred himself as an hired gun or a mercenary, rather than an elite. As such, in his mind, his "retirement" was the best damn idea he ever had.

But working on stupid, sentimental, shitty prideful Kartuns was something he never thought of doing. Sure, he didn't have a strong sense of patriotism, but he was a Kartunphobic for sure. Not many Kartuns were able to get to be tolerated by the guy, let alone liked.

Some of these Kartuns were Vanessa and Ichika. They both showed that they could live in a society similar to the one of the Raptors, and could even thrive there. But while Vanessa had learned how to not let anyone talk shit about herself, Ichika simply took the blows like nothing.

Had he been in his place and Chifuyu tried to hit him, the news would report of a local 15 years old murdering in cold blood his sister. Then again, maybe it was family? Even then, a little complain should be natural. Especially considering that he's a teenager.

He had finished his reports to the higher Raptor command, and even had a little talk with the principal of the Academy, a dude to his surprise, and one with a nice sets of balls. «{If only the rest of the guys on this planet had them too}» he thought in his head.

He did not have the possibility to talk to any of the high powers of the Planet, neither he needed to do it: Raptor ambassadors had already done the job, and now Raptor had the possibility to act in his own way, as he saw fit. Oh, these stupid natives were not gonna like it.

While he was completing the files of the fight, he continued to think about Ichika. Luckily for the girls, he was not interested in banging him, but he had still interests in him. «{He's tough, but he needs to learn how to hit back.».

The guilt that also he must had felt for being captured had to be big for him wanting to become as strong as possible. Raptor smirked a bit. «{If he wanted to prove that he's tough, he should learn to punch bitches back}» he though in his mind. That would indeed impress his big sister.

Suddenly, he heard the door of his room banging. «RAPTOR-SAN! RAPTOR-SAN! OPEN UP! PLEASE!» could be heard on the other side, a voice in full panic. «{Speaking of the devil.}» the elite though in his head. he was in no worry, as he kind of knew what could be the reason of the boy worry.

As soon as Raptor opened the door, Ichika jumped toward him, almost making him fall down if it wasn't for his reflexes and the claws he implanted on the floor. Once he grabbed the boy, he threw him in the nearby bed, in order to face his opponents.

«Why am I not surprised.» he smiled cockily at the sight. Four girls, there is partially deployed with the exception of one of them, who was carrying a wooden katana sword, glaring at the boy, almost ignoring the elite. Laura was the first to speak. «We demand you had us over Ichika!» she said with an angry tone, but with such a cute face that made her the opposite of intimidating.

Raptor stopped smiling. Not because he was afraid, but because he was serious. He turned to the boy, with a serious look in his face. «{He's not fighting back, isn't he?}» he thought to himself, with a bit of disappointment for the boy.

He sighed loudly. «{Fine, but I'm doing it for myself}» he thought, after looking the terrified look of the boy. He then turned to the girls. «This can go two ways, _**whores**_,» he said, with a tone that made the blood of the girls freeze a bit, «one, you walk away, two I walk on your corpses.».

The girls were now afraid, but still held their ground. As a matter of fact, Houki, the girl holding the wooden katana, was the first to charge at the elite. «Your choice.» Raptor responded, seconds before grabbing the arm of the girl, punching her in the chin with an uppercut.

Before she could react, however, he then grabbed her arm, proceeding to then hit her in the back with his knee. «Don't say I didn't warn you, whore.» he then coldly said, throwing her at the rest of the girls. After getting up, they charged at the elite, who just stood there.

He kicked Cecilia in the face, and bit Charlotte in the head, throwing her back against the wall. Houki tried to charge again, but she was hit in the stomach by the fist of the elite. Laura tried to hit him, but she was tail whipped by Raptor and fell down, her face hitting the floor.

Cecilia and Charlotte tried to hit him, but he easily dodged, and the two ended up hitting each other. Laura unleashed her knife and swung toward Raptor, who simply ducked and bit her leg, causing her to fall down. But before he could finish her off, he was blocked by a familiar IS sword.

Ichika was in front of him, with a determined look in his face. «I won't let you hurt my friends!» he exclaimed before charging forward. «You're really a masochist, you know?» was Raptor response. Ichika tried to hit him, but what he didn't notice was how close the wall he was.

As such, when Ichika tried to make a stabbing move, he found himself stuck in the wall. Raptor quickly took the chance and hit him in the head with incredible strength, causing him to pass out. «_**ICHIKA!**_» Houki exclaimed, before receiving a good kick in the face.

But instead of going down, she attempted to hit the elite again, only to be tail whipped by the elite. Laura tried to came to the rescue, but she was violently punched in the face by Raptor. Cecilia tried to use his IS, a survival knife, to hit him, but she was greeted by a punch in the face.

It was a miracle she didn't lose a teeth. Charlotte, as she tried to charge forward, was grabbed by the elite and thrown against the wall. After a while, the four girls were one after the other thrown outside of the room, breaking several of the wall parts and even the door.

By the time the Elite had done, much of the room was in pieces. Walking nearby was Chifuyu, who watched the girls on the ground, in pain. But before she could unleash her wrath on them, they panicked as Raptor came out with an AK-47, firing multiple shots in the air.

«Now FUCK OFF!» he exclaimed, with the girls completely ignoring the Brunhilde, all running for their rooms. Never in their lives they received such a bad beating. It seemed like they were finally afraid of the elite, even more than Chifuyu.

Raptor turned to the woman, who was trying to be as calm as possible. Of course, he wasn't helping. «Is this room service?» he asked with a cockily tone, «Because I would like a pepperoni pizza, a nice orange juice and new blankets. Oh and also a new door and a new wall, this one was rather crap.».

Chifuyu thanks to some miracle managed to maintain her composure, while inside she was screaming in rage. «Since we're here, I'd like to inform you that three days from here we will departure to a beach resort.». Raptor, probably out of pity, decided to listen her seriously.

«Of course, as our First Grade students are going to said resort, it would be beneficial to inform you that you and your comrades should come too to make sure that no "invader" ruins the event.» Raptor found nothing to complain. Hey, he might be able also to take a small break and relax.

«All right,» he said, «I'll inform my team tomorrow.». Before the woman could go to her duties, however, she was called by Raptor. «Mind if you take out the guy here?». He proceeded to throw an unconscious Ichika to the woman, who barely managed to contain the urge to kill the elite.

And Raptor noticed. «Good to see that you give a shit about your little bro.» Raptor then coldly said, as he returned to his room, or what little remained. Having calmed herself, she walked toward Ichika's room, carrying him.

For the strongest woman on the planet, the task was not that hard. She put him in his bed, and before she exited the room, she gave him a kiss in the forehead, slightly petting him in the head. «{Heh, brings back memories}.» she thought to herself, as she exited the room.

«You're a sweet person, you know?» she heard from behind, causing her to jump in the air like a scared cat. It was Vanessa. Chifuyu was almost red in embarrassment, gaining a little chuckle from Vanessa. «When you're not beating kids, that is.».

Chifuyu sighed loudly. «They need discipline, but that's something neither you nor your Raptor friends know about.». Vanessa completely ignored what she said, and instead smiled at her. «The Meiji era is over, Chifuyu!» Vanessa exclaimed, still smiling.

«Some of its values could come in handy in this society.» was the Japanese response. She, to the surprise of Vanessa, however, smiled back. «I got to say, you're the first person that isn't family that called me by name.». Vanessa crossed her arms, with a playful smile.

«Got a problem, signorina?[Miss?]» she asked. Chifuyu paused for a second. «Actually… I don't think that I mind.». Vanessa got closer to the woman, giving her a pat in the back. «I think this is the beginning of a new friendship.» Chifuyu was taken aback by the woman behavior.

«You Italians sure are casual.» was her response, as she smiled back to the woman. «So…what are you doing?» Vanessa asked the teacher. «Checking that no students is up in the middle of the night.» was the Japanese response.

«Care if I give you a hand?» Vanessa asked. Chifuyu was surprised by this woman. She didn't have any sense of fear toward her, however unlike Raptor she wasn't the cocky. She, as a matter of fact, was rather friendly. «Sure, why not.» she responded.

As they walked, Chifuyu however started to talk to the Italian. «So, tell me more about you. Do you have a family?». Vanessa nodded in agreement. «Yes, a mother, a father and a little brother, Matteo, the little treasure of my life».

Chifuyu was soon intrigued about her little brother. «You too have one of those?» she asked with fake annoyance. «Yes, he's ten, and he's such a good boy. You should see when he smiles, he can melt any hearts.» she responded, and blushed a bit thinking of her little angel at home.

Chifuyu chuckled a bit at the face of the woman, something that she never thought she would do in front of a woman she just met. This was something no one would believe if they were told: the Brunhilde, an Ice Queen on steroids, having a normal conversation with a complete random person.

The two sounded like mothers talking about their sons. «You should then see my Ichika when he was ten. You would bleed from your nose.». Vanessa looked at her with determinate eyes. «Challenge accepted.». Then, almost as she realized that she forgot something important, she gasped a bit.

«Oh, I also have a grandfather. He's kind like you, minus the beating part outside of training sessions.». Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. «Funny, I would expect you to be far less casual if that was the case.». Vanessa emitted a small laugh in amusement.

«Oh per piacere![Oh please!] We may have not bonded that much, but he's just as casual as me, tesoro[darling].». She exclaimed. After a few seconds of silence, it was Vanessa time for questions. «About you…. I just want your opinion for a subject Ichika related.».

«Shoot.» Chifuyu responded, looking at the woman. «Which one of the girls seems more fit to become his girlfriend?». Chifuyu almost jumped to the floor after the question, her hair going up like a scared cat and her face red in embarrassment.

Vanessa had an hard time not laughing at the scene. «Chifuyu? You all right?» she asked with a bit of concern. The Japanese was still red in embarrassment from the question. «It's ok. I was just surprised by the question.».

«{She looks like the overprotective type}» Vanessa thought to herself, smiling in amusement. «{How the hell does this pasta girl take me so much by surprise?!}» Chifuyu was thinking in her head, completely embarrassed.

A short silence followed between the two. «Sooooo…..» Vanessa broke the silence, «which one se-».

«_**NO.**_» Chifuyu interrupted the woman, leaking killing instincts, but still red as a tomato. Vanessa remained in silence for a while. «You know that he eventual-».

«_**ABSOLUTELY NOT.**_» Chifuyu continued, even more red than before.

In the end the duo continued their march in the hallways, and it seemed like all the students did not try the wrath of the Brunhilde. Which was a shame, because they would have had the chance to see a Chifuyu red like a tomato.

Because many have seen serious or mad, but no one had ever seen her blushing. It would had been the funniest thing in the entire world to see her in this status. But despite being so embarrassed, she wasn't having an hard time at all.

Because it seemed like she made a new friend, and the stay of the trio would not be such a pain as she anticipated.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter9-A beachday worse than Gallipoli

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

A beach day worse than Gallipoli

Two days have passed since the Indian dragon attack. The beach "holiday" had been postponed to three days later because of Lingyin injuries. Thanks to the medical improvements of the planet, and the fact that the injuries she received were far less grave that it once was believed, after two days she had completely recovered.

And she was already prepared to make Ichika's life a living hell again.

But that's another story. Speaking of Ichika, the Japanese boy was now with Charlotte on a metro. Ichika was partially asleep, while Charlotte seemed to have the time of her life. After a while, Charlotte broke the silence. «Euh ... excusez moi?(Uh….Excuse me?)» she asked the boy.

He turned to her, rising an eyebrow. «Why did you invite me?». She had a point, really. He had decided to invite her out for apparently no reason. Was he trying to get her? Was he…..

«The beach class is coming up, right? I was thinking of buying a swimming suit so I thought….» he asked her. There was a somewhat bland look on his face. She blushed a bit after realizing what he was going to ask. «Ichika….Tu pervers!(You pervert!)» she exclaimed a bit. She wasn't going completely on the offensive, but she still scared the boy a bit.

«Did I say something wrong, Charles?» he asked, confused. The French girl was now pissed. «CHARLOTTE!» she exclaimed, completely embarrassed. «R-r-right. I'm sorry!» the boy apologized. He sighed a bit after, and turned around. «Well, I wanted to buy Charlotte a swimming suit, but why did you guys come too?» he asked the trio behind, composed by Jaggiskipper, Raptor and Vanessa.

The girl chuckled a bit at the question. «Charlotte is not the only one who wants to buy a swimsuit, tesoro(darling).» she answered. Ichika then turned to Raptor. «What about you guys?» he asked the Raptor duo, «Don't you always go around naked?». Raptor snorted at the comment.

«Because knowing your "friends",» he responded, «you're as safe as an American convoy during the Second Happy time in WW2.». Jaggiskipper then noticed how Charlotte was with a soulless look on her face, staring at Vanessa. And she noticed that too.

«Don't worry tesoro(darling),» Vanessa then said to ease the tone of the situation, «I'm not going to steal your boyfriend or anything.». Charlotte become completely red in the face from the embarrassment. Ichika was just confused. «Girlfriend?» he asked with an innocent tone, «I'm sorry, you got it wrong, she's just a friend.».

Raptor mouth opened wide with shock and surprise, as he emitted a small noise. «{The absolute savage!}» he thought in his head after having heard the comment of the boy. That mouth could be easily considered the deadliest weapon created by Japan after the IS and the Katana.

Charlotte simply turned around with an angry look on her face. Vanessa then got closer to her ear, without Ichika noticing. «E comunque non avete il bidet.(And in any case you guys don't have the bidet.)» she whispered to Charlotte's ear. Her reaction was comical, as she screamed in complete embarrassment.

* * *

After a while they finally reached the station. Charlotte remained silent for the entire trip. In part was also because of the beating she received from Raptor, and partially because of the entire situation that was going on. «Why is she so mad?» Ichika asked the trio.

Vanessa chucked at the comment a bit. Raptor frowned and pinched his nose. «Say, is the Orimura family in any way related to the morons behind Pearl Harbor?» he asked irritated. Ichika looked confused. «Hello? Einstein? She wants your D.» he continued, with an angry look in his face.

«My…D?» Ichika asked, «You mean like I.D?». Raptor simply face palmed from the latest comment of the boy. «You're a fucking idiot,» Raptor continued, «I'm not even gonna try honestly.». Instead of trying to reply to Raptor insult, however, he ran toward Charlotte, with the trio following.

Ichika finally managed to reach the French girl. «Are you all right?» Ichika asked innocently. Charlotte then stopped turning to face the boy. She then raised her hand a bit. «I'll forgive you if you hold hands with me.» she then said, embarrassed. Ichika raised an eyebrow. «All right.» he then said, as he grabbed her hand.

«It would be bad to lose sights of one another in a city we don't know.» he then said, taking the girl by surprise. «{Idiot.}» Charlotte commented in her head. Meanwhile, as the trio followed the couple, Raptor turned his head a bit. «If you excuse me gents.» he then said, as he slowed his pace.

Behind a vending machine, Cecilia and Lingyin were stalking the couple. They had a soulless look on their face, with a creepy smile. Completely focused on Ichika and Charlotte, they did not notice that the elite was gone.

«Hey Yingguo guizi?(British devil)» Lingyin asked Cecilia. «Yes, Chinagirl?» was the British response. «Are they holding hands?» Lingyin asked, with a psychotic tone, even more than before. Cecilia nodded in agreement. «Good,» Lingyin continued, «so I wasn't seeing things, nor I was dreaming. Good.».

But as the pair continued looking at the scene, Cecilia could not but notice the sound of ground being ripped apart from the earth. Before she could turn around to see what was going on, she turned toward the trio behind Ichika and Charlotte. And she noticed that the trio…..had become a duo.

Her psychopathic look was replaced with one of terror. «L-L-Lingyin? Where's Raptor?» she then asked shaking a bit. The Chinese girl then turned away its attention from the couple to see the trio behind, noticing the same problem. «Right behind you.» the two heard. It was Raptor, slicing the ground beneath with its sickle claw.

Before Lingyin could partially deploy her I.S., the jaws of the elite were locked on her arm. Before she could scream, however, she was thrown away against another vending machine. The British girl did not dare to move. The elite then turned toward her. «The "Stand still" technique only works on the T-Rex, Brits.» he then commented, with a sadistic smile.

Still, he did not dare to touch the girl. «Calm your tits down,» he then said, with an irritated look, «the two are not a couple. That moron is too dense to fall in love with anyone.». Raptor then turned around. «Come out Jerry. I know you're there.». Laura arrived shortly after she was called, but she was not scared. «Keep your jaws down, reptile.» was Laura response.

«Bird.» Raptor responded with an irritated tone. Laura sighed slightly. «Don't worry, I'm not here to stalk your protégée.» she then said. The elite simply raised his eyebrow. «Soooooo…why are you here?» he then asked. She shrugged her shoulders casually. «I'm going to join the two.» was her answer. Simple and plain.

Raptor simply smiled in amusement. «Sure. Go ahead.» he commented. Laura was a bit surprised by the casual response of the elite. He then turned to the other girls. «What about you girls?» he then asked casually, «I mean, your cover is already blown anyway.».

He then pointed to Ichika and Charlotte, who were looking at the trio and Raptor. Ichika in particular had an angry look on his face. «She has just recovered, for fuck shake!» he angrily exclaimed. Raptor shook his finger left and right in a "No" pattern. «Language, kid. You don't want Il Duce on your tail, don't you?».

Ichika simply sighed. «Why did you even attack her?» he asked understanbly angry. Raptor turned to the girls. «Why don't you ask them?» he answered with a smirk. Lingyin turned red in embarrassment. «It's not your business!» she exclaimed. Ichika tried to be reasonable and got closer.

«Easy there!» he exclaimed, «I'm on your side!». Laura got annoyed quite easily. «Why do you care so much!?» she angrily said. «Are you trying to be unlawful to me, by despicable wife!?».

Vanessa stepped in with an annoyed look on her face. «How many times must I repeat this porco dio(for god shake). He. Is. Not. Your. Wife!». Laura simply glared at her. «SHUT IT CAT-EATER!» she exclaimed. Vanessa was taken aback by the insult. «CAT EATER!?» she exclaimed in embarrassment. However, she regained composure quite easily.

«Ok. Fair enough.» she responded, quite calmly. She then turned toward the other girls. «Sooo….how about some shopping to ease the tensions?» was her proposal. The girls sighed a bit. «Yes. That would be the best.» was Cecilia answer.

* * *

The group walked on the large mall, with all the various shops. However, up to now, no one seemed to have bought anything. Ichika then turned to his left a bit, catching the interest of Vanessa. «Something the matter?» she asked. The boy turned to face her smiling.

«Sorry, could you guys go ahead without me for a bit?» he asked, «I've got some unrelated shopping to do.». Vanessa raised her eyebrow a bit, but smiled back anyway. «All right, tesoro(darling), we'll meet on that shop other there.» she responded, pointing to a nearby bikini shop ahead.

However Raptor was not having none of it. «Mind if I come with you?» he asked, with a look that showed he would not take a no for an answer. Ichika sighed a bit. «Sure thing. Just try to not kill something for five minutes.». Raptor smiled at the comment of the boy. «No promises.».

* * *

Walking down the hallways were a pair, with the boy carrying several bags. «[Keep a good hold of them bro!]» the girl said. She had long scarlet hair tied up in a rough ponytail. She had a very slender body that with her loose clothing, made her curves more pronounced.

«[I won't forgive you if you drop them!]» she almost seemed to scold the boy, which appeared to be her brother. He was somewhat similar to Ichika, although with a less athletic body and long, scarlet hair, like his sister. «[Aren't buying a bit too much?]» he asked with a bit of concern.

She simply turned angrily at the boy. «[My ninth grade summer is special!]» she exclaimed angrily. «[I've got to cover all the bases!]».

«[What bases?]» a voice came from behind her. As she suddenly turned to see the voice, Ichika was standing there with a small package. While normally she would have been embarrassed by someone just asking such question, she simply had her mouth wide open in surprise, alongside her brother.

As a matter of fact, he actually dropped the precious package. Near the boy, a full grown Nublar's Velociraptor, glaring at the two. «Sup.» is all that Raptor said. The couple started to tremble a bit. «I-Ichika? Is he…» the boy started talking tibutant. Ichika sighed loudly. «Don't worry, he means no harm.».

«Speak for yourself, Jap!» the elite exclaimed, with a creepy smile on his face. «Anyway,» he returned serious, «you know these fellas?». Ichika nodded in agreement. «Yes. Raptor, these are Dan and Ran Gotanda. Ran, Dan, this is Raptor.». The two nervously bowed a bit in typical Japanese fashion.

«N-nice to meet you Raptor-san.» Ran said, trembling. How the hell could Ichika be so calm around this thing? He probably kills Kartuns for fun every single day. Kartuns are food for him!

Ichika then turned toward the bags that Dan dropped. «Say, are those all swimming suits?» he asked bluntly. Dan, after he recovered from the shock, nodded in agreement. He actually calmed down far faster than his sister as he realized that the elite was not going to hurt them.

«Actually, Ran over here was getting pumped up to show off to yo-» he was interrupted by a kick from Ran. Ichika just stood there, confused. «W-what just happened?» he asked, his eyes wide in shock. «Don't mind him, Ichika.» Ran then said, utterly embarrassed.

However, as she turned to see Ichika, she noticed that Raptor was glaring at her too. The elite actually got closer, his claws tapping the floor as she retreated. Raptor started growling, showing his sharp teeth as he got closer to the girl. At this point, Ran was terrified. But to her surprise, out of nowhere, her brother arrived, placing himself between her and the elite.

«Sorry, you oversized turkey,» he said, relatively brave despite the previous displays of "courage", «she might get cranky at times, but she's still my baby sister.». Raptor was relatively surprised. «You really want to throw your life away for that bitch?» he asked coldly.

Dan clenched his teeth and took a defensive position. «That's what elder brothers are for. Protecting their little siblings.» he responded angrily. Raptor raised an eyebrow. «Not in Raptor society.» Raptor then said with a smirk on his face. However, he decided to back down.

«Hope she remembers this.» he then said, as he went in a nearby bench. Ichika had partially deployed his IS in case the elite tried something funny, but was stunned by the display of bravery of his friend. «[You guys are all right?]» he asked with concern. The two siblings nodded in agreement.

Ran was looking down in shame. «[Sorry big bro.]» she apologized for the kick. Dan simply smiled, patting her head. «[No hard feelings, all right?]». Ran looked up and nodded in agreement.

She then immediately turned to Ichika. «So, Ichika…are you here to buy a swimming suit too?». Ichika nodded in agreement. «Yeah, my beach class is coming up soon.». He stopped smiling as he turned to his back, glaring at the elite, who was gorging himself on a pigeon he just captured.

«[Although I think that this is not going to be a good beach class.]» he angrily said. The two siblings shared his angry look. «[What's the clever girl doing here in the first place?]» Dan asked angrily. Ichika sighed at the question.

«[Remember the attack on Okinawa? And Taiwan? The "Wyvern" that is terrorizing the seas?]» he asked seriously. The duo nodded in agreement. «[This is what the Raptor empire has decided to send.]» his arms were crossed, and he was dead serious.

The two had their jaws almost hitting the floor from the shock. «[Wait, does that mean…]»Dan clenched his fists in anger. Ichika sighed heavily. «[Yes. I'm stuck with this guy. Apparently the Wyvern comes from another planet, which has been connected with our planet with "Portals". These portals generate near places with the strongest of our kind. I guess that the IS academy is what they consider the strongest.]».

Ichika was relatively furious now. «[He has been like this from the start. He beat Rin, almost kill Houki, and threatened to kill Chifuyu-nee.]». The two siblings were shocked at the last statement. «[He did _**WHAT!?**_]» they exclaimed at the same time. The strongest woman on the planet was threatened….and he lived to tell the tale?!

Ichika understood their surprise. «[Believe me,]» he continued, «[I was just as surprised as you guys.]». He then turned to the elite, who had by now killed several pigeons. His fists were clenched to the point they could almost bleed. «[I'll never forgive him for that.]» he coldly said.

In a way, when he said such sentence, he was not much different that the psychopaths that have threatened to beat him to dead for so long, except from the fact that he wasn't smiling. But he had soulless eyes anyways, causing the two siblings to tremble in fear a bit. They never saw him like that.

And the boy noticed. «[Something wrong?]» he asked, his look back to normal. «[Yeah,]» Dan responded, «[what was THAT!]». Ichika realized what just happened, and looked the other way in shame. «[Sorry guys. It just slipped.]».

A short silence followed, which was broken by Ran. «[Say, how are things going at the IS academy?]» she asked with a big smile on her face, «[Because I'm interested in joining.]». Ichika was a bit surprised from the girl intentions. «[You mean you're coming to the IS school?]» he asked blandly.

She nodded happily. «[Yes. It's my first choice. I look forward in seeing you there.]» she answered with an happy tone. Her brother smiled at her happy face. «{Cute.}» he thoughts to himself. Ichika simply raised his thumb up. «[That's great!]» he complimented the girl, «[Good luck with your studies.]».

She was all bouncy from the compliment of the boy. «Yes! Thank you very much!». After a while, however, a relatively irritated Charlotte arrived out of nowhere. «Ichika! Follow me!» she ordered, as she took his hand, pulling him away. Before Ran could respond, however, Charlotte let out such a glare that she remained petrified.

Raptor followed shortly after. Not before, however, turning to the two brothers. «How the mighty have fallen.» he commented, as he followed Ichika and Charlotte. Dan simply exclaimed with his fists in the air. «WHATEVER! WE BEAT YOU YANKEES IN MIDWAY ANYWAY!».

* * *

Charlotte arrived in the shop were the group was waiting dragging the poor Japanese boy like a ragdoll. Vanessa simply face palmed. «Carletta, that's not what I meant by bring Ichika here.» she sighed loudly. Charlotte simply looked the other way embarrassed, and continued walking in the shop.

When Raptor finally arrived, he looked at Vanessa with an annoyed look. «Why do you even try?» he asked irritated. Vanessa simply shrugged her shoulders casually. «Son ragazzi.(They're just kids.)» she casually answered. The entire group was curious of what Charlotte and Ichika were doing in the shop.

However Raptor got the idea fast enough to warn his team mates. «Draw the weapons, fellas.» he whispered, with the other two drawing them. Then the girls realize what was going on. Or at the very least assumed. As they partially deployed there is, however, they were greeted by Vanessa on her crazed state, and the two Raptors pointing their guns at them.

They soon realized that "punishing" Ichika was not going to happen. At least not today.

Meanwhile, inside one of the changing rooms of the shop.

Ichika was definitely confused now. «Charlotte? What's going on?» he asked, panicking a bit. «Well,» Charlotte started answering, in a bit of shame, «I wanted you to see how I looked with the swimming suit I chose.». She knew that doing so would mean bringing the wrath of the girls, and she wasn't sure if the trio was willing to protect her.

The girls and the trio actually entered inside, but the girls were just here to buy a swimming suit, minus the kill Ichika part. Unless they wanted to provoke the wrath of the terrible trio. Charlotte then started to remove her clothes, with Ichika looking at the other side, a bit embarrassed.

«{Think Ichika….Think of something else!}» he screamed in his mind, in order to not imagine Charlotte stripping. Thankfully for the boy, however, the girl shortly after told him that he could look. Charlotte had chosen a yellow bra with black and yellow pants. Ichika was taken aback by the swimming suit of the girl.

«Do I look weird?» she asked embarrassed. «No!» Ichika exclaimed, thankfully not too loud, «Not at all! You look great!». Charlotte looked the other way a bit in shame. «Then I'll get this one. Mercì.(Thank you.)» was her response.

«Ichi ka janai?(Isn't that Ichika?» a cold voice came from outside. Suddenly, the changing room was opened, with an angry looking Chifuyu standing the other way. Ichika and Charlotte were petrified. «It's not what it looks like!» Ichika exclaimed in full panic.

However, to his surprised, she simply smiled in amusement. «Really? So are you performing lewd act with Miss Charlotte over here?» she asked. Ichika was stunned by the question and, most importantly, how she phrased it. «N-no I-» he tried to respond, before being interrupted.

«Then it is what it looks like.» she commented, still with a smile on her face. She barely managed to avoid chuckling at the reaction of her little brother. «Here to buy a swimming suit too, kiddo?» she asked Ichika, still smiling. «O-Orimura sensei?» Ichika asked, completely confused. This is not the typical behavior of her sister.

«Relax,» she casually answered, «we're outside the academy. You can call me Chifuyu.». Ichika at this point was unable to respond in any way possible. Vanessa arrived shortly after with a teasing look on her face. «Pronto? Ichika. Exe. a smesso di funzionare?(Hello? Ichika. Exe. has stopped working?)».

Ichika finally managed to snap out of it. Lingyin arrived shortly after. «I didn't know that the teachers were coming here too, Orimura-sensei.» she commented. Chifuyu looked at the Chinese girl with her usual strict look. «We are here for the same reason you are here too.» she answered.

Meanwhile, Laura was a bit further away making a call. «[Clarissa! It's me!]» she said in German, «We have an emergency situation.]». Meanwhile, in the main centre of the Black hares, Laura group. A woman called Clarissa, who had blue hair cut into an angled bob, blue eyes, a slender body, a beret and dark office clothing, with her skirt split in the center to show her legs, and an eye-patch covering her left-eye, was seen greatly worried.

«[Laura, what is going on!?]» she almost exclaimed, almost confused. Laura was trembling a bit at this point. «[I-its about Ichika Orimura].» Laura continued. Clarissa sighed loudly at the situation. «[What happened? He got kidnapped again?]» she calmly said.

«[No, but soon, I'll be attempting the beach class.]» Laura continued, with a semi-terrified tone. Clarissa was a bit afraid of what she was going to ask. Since she had the chance of knowing this Japanese, she had not been the same. «[I've no knowledge about swimming suits criteria.]» Laura then said, with an embarrassed tone, «[I'd like your instruction.]».

Clarissa for a short moment put her phone in a nearby table and proceeded to slam her forehead multiple times against a wall. After doing so for about ten times, she picked the phone again, not without letting a loud sigh out. «[All right, Laura,]» she responded calmly, «[whatever you do, do NOT pick up the Academy swimming suit. It's no different than pornography.]».

«[Then what to do?]» Laura asked, panicking a bit. Clarissa smiled at her question. «[I have a plan.]».

* * *

A few days later

The beach class had finally started, despite the delay caused by the Indian dragon attack. «ITS FREE TIME UNTIL EVENING! YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO THE DEN FOR DINNERTIME!» one of the teachers exclaimed. She had short green hair with matching colored eyes and wears glasses. While around average height, she had a voluptuous figure and very large breasts.

Not all however were enjoying the beach, however. Raptor was on top of a rock, inspecting the surrounding. He was making sure that no dragons were on the area. However, all that he could see were a bunch of horny teens trying to get lit with Ichika, only to have their dreams shattered as Lingyin jumped on his back.

«Are you enjoying this?» he asked, as he knew who was behind him. Vanessa, with her black swimming suit, had decided to see how his elite friend was doing. «Well, the water is really good. Reminds me of some Sicilian beaches.» she commented, «You should enjoy the beach too.»

Raptor snorted at the girl. «Do you really think I'm staying here for work?» he asked, smirking. Vanessa stopped smiling, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. «I'm looking for my next meal.» he continued, as he turned around inspecting the region. She sighed heavily, before noticing that something was wrong with one of the girls.

She seemed to wave her arms around in the water in full panic. Vanessa realized quickly what was going on. «OH CAZZO!(OH SHIT!)» she exclaimed, as she started swimming quickly at the poor girl. Raptor just stood there. He couldn't care less if the girl was drowning.

Vanessa was soon reached by Ichika, who saw the girl too. However, once the duo reached the poor girl, she seemed to be dragged underwater. The two, without hesitation, dived deep to try and save the girl. Once underwater, they could see her captor.

It was a dragon, similar to the forest one in size. The mouth and jaws were relatively large, and were armed with a large number of spiky teeth. Its nostrils were high on the snout, sealed by a flap of skin .It had a pair of horns and a "collar" or neck frill, which was folded flat. Its back had a "mackerel" camouflage pattern, while the vertical surface was pale. It had relatively small limbs. A third pair of limbs were used as fins during swimming. The primary propulsive force for swimming came from undulations of the body, rather than from the movement of the legs.

The dragon was dragging the poor girl who tried desperately to get free, but the teeth of the dragon made sure that she would not slip away. Ichika, who had brought his IS unit, summoned his sword, and slashed the head while being careful on not hitting the legs of the girl.

Vanessa picked the poor unfortunate soul and started swimming ashore after Ichika nodded at her, showing that he could handle it. The dragon turned around and almost bit the boy, who dodged for a miracle. After that, the dragon swam above him, this time biting him on the shoulder.

Ichika was quick to react, and punched him enough times that the creature was forced to release him. Luckily for him, the injury was not too deep. As the dragon tried to attack again, however, Ichika managed to strike him in the head, forcing him to retreat, before charging again.

Ichika managed to get a good slash which forced him to back down, followed by another one which decapitated the beast.

After a while, Ichika emerged from the water, holding the deceased body of the creature. His IS allowed him to bring it ashore. Raptor arrived shortly after at the scene. «Nice,» he commented, «you got a Pacific dragon.». Ichika simply glared at him. «Where the hell were you?» he asked, dead serious. «That girl could have died.».

Raptor simply shrugged his shoulders. «And the problem is?» he asked with an ironic tone. Ichika did not even try to respond after that, and moved to meet the rest of the girls. All the classes who were in the beach simply glared at the elite. He did not care that much. «What?» he asked annoyed, «Do you know how many fucks I don't give about your lives?».

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10-Enjoying the sea

Second universe tales: Universalia Fight Club

Enjoying the sea (or at least try)

The injuries that Ichika got from the dragon were not that severe, and he was soon able to go back to the beach in less than an hour. As he reached the beach, he noticed Raptor walking casually like he owned the place. «{Just look at him. He thinks he own the universe.}» he thought to himself.

Once again, he was staring at him with soulless eyes, and his fists clenched. A girl, however, started to tap his shoulder. «Ahem…..Ichika?» she asked, trembling a bit. Ichika turned to see Cecilia, in a blue bikini. The look in her face showed some sort of fear, which Ichika did not understand.

«Cecilia? Is there something the matter?» he asked innocently. Cecilia regained her composure rather quickly. «Well first, what in the bloody hell was THAT!» she exclaimed. Ichika was confused by the question. «What are you talking about?» he asked bluntly.

«You had some sort of bloody dark aura all over you, you wanker! You looked as scary as your sister!» she continued. Ichika sighed hard at her, realizing what she was talking about. «Sorry, it's just…..Raptor.» he responded, glaring at the elite. Cecilia raised an eyebrow. «The dino-Tico is bothering you?» she asked.

Ichika nodded at her. «Huh. Weird. I always pictured you as the guy who went along with everybody.» she then said. Ichika sighed once more. «Well, there's a first for everything. By the way, is there something else that I should now?» he asked. The British girl gasped as she realized there was a second point she wanted to say.

«Oh, right! Remember the promise you made in the bus?» she asked. She then proceeded to plant a large umbrella and a towel in the sand. She then picked some suntan oil. «If you please, lad.» she then said, smiling. Ichika was a bit embarrassed as he realized what he had to do.

«Oh…Right!» he exclaimed, red as a tomato. He started to spread the oil in his hands, and started to massage the girl, before she yelped in surprise. «Oi! Ichika! Please warm it with your hands, I don't intend to bloody freeze!» she exclaimed. Ichika was a bit embarrassed. «I…I'm sorry. I've never done something like this before.».

Cecilia smiled in amusement. «So…it's your first time, lad?» she asked. But before the situation could develop in her favor, a certain elite arrived. «Sorry to interrupt, but could you please stop making it look like a porno?» Raptor said, cockily smiling at the scene.

Cecilia glared at the elite. «What do you want?» she asked coldly. Raptor continued to smile at the question. «How about I make this…a bit more romantic.». Cecilia remained silent, curious to see what the elite had in mind for….romantic. «Really?» she then asked, smiling, «I thought that the most romantic thing a Raptor could do was dropping a piece of meat to his partner.».

«And what's wrong with that?» he asked, as he picked a small radio. He pushed the play button, and the song "That's amore" started to play. Only problem was… the "song" was nothing more but a mash up of Mussolini's speeches to match the song. The duo covered their ears in complete embarrassment, considering he was making fun of them.

«Turnitoffturnitoffturnitoff TURN IT OFF! OH MY GOD CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BEING A DICK FOR FIVE MINUTES!?» Ichika finally exploded, catching Cecilia by surprise. Several girls who got to know the guy never saw him like this. «Sorry, that's my job really. I've qualified for that, you know?» Raptor responded, showing a piece of paper to the boy.

«Qualified in Asshole academy.» the elite proclaimed. «What? With a Master Degree from Fuckoffstan?» Ichika replied, this time more calm. The group then heard a small chuckle from behind. «More likely he got it from the Comune di Fanculo.(Fanculo=fuck off)». Vanessa arrived , giving a small pat on the head of Ichika.

Ichika simply sighed. «How can you deal with this guy?» he asked the woman. Jaggiskipper was the one who responded. «Ye'll get used to it fella.».

«Of course…» Ichika responded. But Cecilia was not going to waste this opportunity to stay with Ichika. «Aheam… Excuse me?» she said, with an annoyed tone. Ichika soon realized what she wanted. «Oh, right. Sorry!». The trio walked off the scene, with Vanessa smirking at the elite.

«You have a peculiar like for that boy.» she said. Raptor simply shrugged his shoulders. «That fucked could beat the shit of all of his "friends" if he wanted, but because of Jap lady Hitler, he's just a scared cat.» was Raptor response. He then sighed. «In a way, I'm glad that he screamed at me like that. Boy got to grow some cojones. (balls.)».

Vanessa turned serious rather quickly. «And you should get yourself a conscience, Raptor.». The elite smirked at her once more. «Conscience is overrated. It will get you killed.». His answer was rather hypocrite, considering he was on the side of Ichika, and Vanessa knew.

«Then what about Ichika?» she asked, with a serious tone. «Again, he's tough, and as such has my respect. I intend to teach him how to REACT instead of passively SUPPORT.» was Raptor response, this time more serious. Vanessa at this point gave up any other questions.

To be fair, she was glad that she could wear her swimming suit. Japan's climate is far more humid that the one of Italy, especially the Northern sections, where she was from. As such, she was having an hard time supporting the heat. «This fucking heat….» she started to rant.

Raptor laughed at the girl. «Believe me, grease ball, you would not last a day in Nublar.». The girl knew that Raptor was from Isla Nublar, and she was a bit curious about the land. «So, you are from Nublar? How's the place?» she asked. Raptor stopped smiling, as he remembered home.

«It's a nice place. A lot of tropical forests, the sea is far better than this bullshit anyway. But most importantly, it's home.» he responded, with a certain degree of nostalgia. Raptors were capable of having feelings, although far less than Kartuns. As such, they could feel nostalgia just like us.

Vanessa had never seen his boss like this. Sure, she worked with him for not that long, but still. «Fella has moved from Nublar since he was as tall as me. Never have been there since.» Jaggiskipper then said. Vanessa put her hand in her mouth, a bit sad from what she heard.

In a way, she knew how nostalgia felt like. But having to go away from home since being a child, never seeing your family for so long. No wonder he turned the way he was. «I see….» was all she was able to say. The Elite then turned to see her in the eyes. «Cut it, Vanessa. Mum and dad died long before I got to know them.».

«Oh...» was all she said. For the elite, it was enough. However, the sound of a punch interrupted their talking. «Holy-» was all Raptor said, before turning to see Cecilia, having partially deployed her IS, and Ichika on the ground in pain. Vanessa was quick to intervene. «What just happened here!?» she exclaimed with a serious tone.

Cecilia looked at the Italian in embarrassment. «Not your bloody business!» she exclaimed, as she adjusted her bra. But Vanessa was not going to have any of that. «You cannot just hit somebody with the deadliest weapon of the planet. Are you out of your mind!?».

Cecilia was not in the mood at the moment. «Piss off before I El-Alamein your bloody arse!» was the British answer, as she got on her feet. Vanessa was shocked at the threat. Then, however, she regained her composure, and turned to her insane state.

«Oh, it's on, tesoro (darling).» she said, with a long, creepy smile. Cecilia responded with a similar smile. «So much for me being overprotective.» a voice could be heard. The battle mood was quickly over, as the two girls turned to see Raptor, smiling and clapping.

In response, they both raised the middle finger at the elite. But Vanessa was smiling a bit. At the very least he had returned to an happier tone.

* * *

Lingyin and Ichika were peacefully swimming in the ocean, with Vanessa and Raptor enjoying the sun. While Raptors are hot blooded creatures, they often sun bathed as a way to receive more energy. With this ability, they were able to regain energy far faster than Kartuns, and could afford to not eat for a while.

The duo was enjoying the sun, with a combination of a gentle breeze, before Vanessa opened her eyes, to see a mummified like figure, with some sort of eye patch. «OH DIO-(OH GOD-)» was all she was able to say, as she jumped on top of Raptor who, in response, threw her off with its jaws.

He then turned to see the mummified figure alongside Charlotte. «Baguette girl….what the fuck is that?» he asked, a bit disturbed. Charlotte chuckled a bit at the question. «Just somebody looking for Ichika, mon ami(my friend).» was her response.

She then turned to the mummy. «Come on Petit Prussien (little Prussian). Show yourself.» she then said. Then, outside of the mummy like figure came out Laura, in a black swimming suit, relatively embarrassed. «Do you think Ichika will like it?» the German asked the Elite.

He was starting to get fed up with the whole situation. It was obvious it was a vicious cycle. Ichika, with his I.Q comparable of the one of Luigi Cadorna, and the girls having the pride of WW2 Japan, Churchill, the French soldiers in Verdun and the Chinese in Shangaii combined, this would end up in nothing but more denseness and beating for the boy.

He sighed hard at the duo. «All right girls. You want to bang the Jap?» he asked. The two girls were on the verge of screaming from the embarrassment before Raptor pointed a gun at them. «Scream, and all the people in the beach die.» he then coldly said. The girls chose to remain silent.

«Now that I got your attention,» he continued, «I'll tell you this. That fucker is ridiculously dense. But I think you know already know that.». The girls nodded at the observation of the elite. «So what you need to do is to tell him directly that you love him and that you want to bang him.».

Laura objected a bit at what he said. «Wait. Why are you giving us both this information?». Raptor sighed. «Because I know it's going to be like a childbirth for you to tell those three fucking words. I. Love. You. You and your fucking pride.». The girls continued to glare at the elite, before being interrupted by something.

«Hey Laura! Nice swimming suit!» Ichika exclaimed, as he reached the trio. Laura turned immediately to see him. «Y-you like it?» she asked, trembling heavily. Ichika nodded at the question. «Yep. You look very cute in it.». Laura face lit up in happiness. «It's the first time somebody said this to me.».

She remained still in ecstasies for a while. «And I thought that winter was the weakness of the German war machine.» Raptor snorted irritated.

«Hey Ichika!» another voice came. It came from a trio of girls. «Let's play volleyball! You promised earlier!». Ichika smirked at the challenge. «All right! I'm coming!» he exclaimed, as he ran toward the girls, with Charlotte and Laura following suite. «Oh boy.» Raptor then said, as he chase the boy.

Vanessa got up the ground, confused. «Cazzo è successo? (The fuck just happened?)». She then saw Ichika, Charlotte, Laura, Raptor and other three girls running toward a volleyball camp. She decided to follow them. «Wait for me!».

* * *

Ichika was the one who got the ball first. «Perfect. Three on three.» he then said. He noticed that he even got an "audience", composed by Raptor and Vanessa. «Kick their whore asses Jap! Pearl Harbor their vaginas!» Raptor exclaimed. Ichika ignored the screaming elite.

Ichika threw the ball against the other team, which was caught by a girl with two long ponytails. Charlotte managed to catch the ball. For several times, the ball was passed between the two teams. What Raptor however noticed was how Laura was just in the background, red like a tomato.

This continued until she was hit in the face by the ball. «LAURA!» Ichika exclaimed, greatly worried. But as he ran to see how she was going, Raptor arrived first, forcing her to get up. «GET UP YOU FUCKING KRAUT!» he exclaimed, snapping her out of whatever she was in.

«He called you cute. But now it's not the time to think about love, private. MOVE IT! Or I'm going to rip your ovaries off, so you cannot contaminate the rest of the world! I will motivate you, Private Kraut, IF IT SHORT-DICKS EVERY CANNIBAL ON THE CONGO!». Laura was used to be in the military, so many of these words did not hurt her.

She finally snapped out of her trance, and returned her usual serious face. «HERR JA HERR !( SIR, YES SIR!)» she exclaimed, as she returned to the field. «All right Ichika. I'm ready.» she said, with a semi military tone. Ichika was shocked to see her like this again, but simply raised his thumb up.

«All right. Let's do this.». And with that, the match begun once more. Vanessa looked at Raptor shocked. «How did you-» she was interrupted by the elite. «I've been in the military, m'lady. You pick up a trick or two.». The match continued with Ichika's team dominating their opponents.

In particular, Laura was on fire. From the girl in a trance a couple minutes before, now she was like a warrior or something. It seemed like Raptor little speech did the job just fine. Up to now, Ichika was ahead of their opponents, being 3-1. Raptor started to sigh a bit.

«Ok this is starting to become boring.» he commented. He then noticed someone approaching them. It was the same woman who called the rest of the students before. «Beach volleyball? This looks like fun.» she said. The elite glared at her. «For five minutes. Then it becomes boring. Also, who are you?».

The woman bowed in a typical Japanese fashion. «Maya Yamada, Assistant Homeroom Teacher of Chifuyu Orimura. You must be Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Vanessa Peduto, right?». The trio nodded. «I would like to join.» she then said. Raptor raised an eyebrow. «Are you blind? This is a 3 vs 3 scenario.».

«Then mind if I join?» a voice came from behind. Ichika was shocked to see who it, or actually she, was. It was his sister, in a black bikini that showed several of her….characteristics. «Orimura-sensei! You look like a model!» a girl said in awe. She then walked toward the team opposing Ichika.

«Maya, mind if you join?» she asked. The Homeroom teacher nodded in agreement. «Yes, Orimura-sensei!». Vanessa got up shortly after. «Wait a minute. Isn't it slightly unfair?» she asked with a teasing tone. Chifuyu, to the surprise of many, simply chuckled at the question.

«Then why don't you join alongside one of your Raptor friends?» she replied, smiling. Vanessa then started to walk toward Ichika's team. «Affare fatto. (Deal.)» she responded, smirking too. But soon both teams noticed that none of the Raptors intended to join.

«Aren't you joining?» Ichika asked. Raptor snorted at the question. «Fuck off, I'll join when I want.» was his response. Chifuyu smiled cockily at the elite. «What's the matter, Yankee? Afraid of a little Jap?». Raptor remained silent for a while, before getting up. Jaggiskipper simply face palmed.

«You are gonna regret that Truman did not consider dropping a couple more nukes in Japan.» he then said, with a smile. Maya was the first to serve. But as the ball reached the other side of the net, Raptor lunged forward and jumped, hitting the ball with incredible strength with its tail.

The ball almost hit Chifuyu, who managed to throw it back for a miracle. It was obvious he throw the ball against her. The elite caught the ball once more, and pointed it against the woman once more. Soon, the match between the two squads turned into a fight between Chifuyu and Raptor.

And to be honest, for the most part it was an equal fight. Raptor hollow bones made them far faster and agile compared to their Kartun counterparts, but Chifuyu had trained since an early age, and was an excellent fighter. After a while, the team mates turned into spectators.

Vanessa simply sat on the ground with an irritated look on her face. «Let me know when you have finished.». Raptor smirked at her complain. «Bitch I'm just getting started.» he responded. But after a while, the entire group noticed a large portion of sand being lifted off the ground.

It was Lingyin and Cecilia running toward the volleyball camp to their beloved Ichika. Raptor sighed at the scene. «Well, end of the fun. _**For you.**_» he said, with a creepy look at the "For you" part. He picked up his pistol, a Glock 17, and picked up a bullet. It was golden in coloration, with a small Raptor claw sign in it.

He pointed slightly on the left of Cecilia, and opened fire. The bullet passed a few centimeters away from Cecilia, leaving her a little scratch. But the bullet wasn't done. As it hit the building behind the two girls, it bounced back, hitting a metal pole and almost hitting Lingyin in the head, causing a few hairs to be cut.

The bullet then hit a rock, and brushed the pants of Cecilia in the vaginal area. It then bounced against another metal pole and hit the back of Cecilia's bra, causing it to fall off, leaving her bra-less. After a while, Raptor shot again, causing the bullet to also hit the back of Lingyin bra, causing it also to fall down.

After a while, Raptor sprinted forward, and grabbed the bullet in mid air. He smirked at the sight. «That one never gets old.» he commented, as he put the bullet back where he caught. All the girls who were at the scene were shocked at what just happened. Ichika then boiled with anger, and tried to storm off to get the Elite, only to get stopped by Jaggiskipper.

«Don't worry, nobody got hurt fella.» he then said. But Ichika was not having any of that. «They could!» he exclaimed, clearly angry. Jaggiskipper smirked in response. «He calculated everything. If he wanted them dead, they would be.». As Vanessa placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy, he calmed down.

«That was a Bal-35 bullet. They are designed to bounce on all surfaces, while also penetrating the opponent. Currently, the one Raptor has, it's the only one of its kind.» Jaggiskipper then said, with a serious tone. The group was a bit shocked at the revelation. «And they just gave it to that hothead?» Chifuyu asked.

Jaggiskipper glared at the woman. «That "hothead" is the best god damn shooter in the universe. He was assigned for the job for a reason.». She opened her mouth to speak, but remained silent. He had a point, really. While he was an unbearable asshole, he was really good in fighting.

He downed her down like nothing, and she also read reports about his accuracy. She still snorted at the general. «Still, he tries something like that again, and he's dead.» she said angrily. Jaggiskipper smirked at the threat. «Killed by you?» he commented. The woman simply stormed off.

«{Way to kill the mood.}» Vanessa thought to herself.

* * *

It was about sunset. Houki, with her white swimming suit, was staring at the sea, before being interrupted by our favorite teacher. «[So this is where you were.]» she said, with a friendly tone. Houki turned to see her, afraid. However, she noticed that she was smiling.

«[Orimura-sensei?]» she asked, gaining a little chuckle from the woman. «[You can call me Chifuyu. No one is here.]» she responded, smiling. She then looked at the girl. «[Something the matter kiddo? Is it about Tabane?]» she asked, a bit worry. Houki hasn't seen like this in ages, but after a while, she sighed.

«[I called her the other day.» she said, with an emotion-less tone. Chifuyu put her hand in her shoulder. «Tomorrow is the 7th. She might come.». Houki didn't seem thrilled. Chifuyu sighed heavily at the teen. «[You still haven't make peace, huh?]» she asked. Houki nodded at her question.

However, she smiled a bit. «[However, now that I think about it….maybe we will tomorrow.]». Chifuyu knew what she was talking about. Up to this point, Houki did not have her personal IS unit, and had to use the one that the IS academy handed over to new students.

However, it would seem like tomorrow it would be a different story.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11-Conflict of ideology

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

Conflict of ideology and love confessions

Inside of the large estate where the classes were staying, the girls were enjoying the various localities of the building, built in a typical Japanese fashion. It was now around dinner time, with the students and the teachers enjoying the various Japanese meals.

However, Vanessa was having trouble eating those meals: she was not used to use chopsticks, and often dropped her meal multiple times before managing to eat. «Maremma-(God fucking-)» she often said, alongside other curses. Ichika, who was near her, chucked a bit.

«Don't worry. You'll get used to it.» he said with a reassuring tone. As he smiled, Vanessa understood how he had managed to obtain such an harem: he was kind of cute looking, he was gentle and there was something about his smile that she did not understand.

Of course, she had no interests in the Japanese, considering she was in her 20th, while he was 15 years old. She was maybe crazy, but she was not a pedophile. To think that some of the girls even thought that was a possibility. In the meantime, Ichika put some green sauce in his sushi.

He definitely enjoyed it. «It's good! That's what Wasabi is supposed to taste like.» he said. Charlotte, who was near him too, looked curious. «Wasabi?» she asked. Vanessa chuckled at the curiosity of the French. «Trust me, tesoro(darling), don't try it. It's too spicy for a French like you.». Charlotte almost picked it as a challenge, taking a portion.

But as she ate it, she turned completely read. She should have listened to Vanessa. Ichika was greatly worried. «Charl, are you all right?» he asked, as he got closer. She nodded in agreement. «O-oui….(Y-yes…)». Ichika passed her a glass to the French. «You don't have to hold things at times like this.» he then said.

Ichika also noticed that Cecilia was not having a good time. «If you can't sit in a seiza, why not move to a table?» he asked concerned. The British looked determined. «I'm all right, thanks.» was her response. After a while, Vanessa threw the sticks out, and picked a fork and a knife she had.

She wasn't wearing a Kimono like the rest of the students, but her typical black clothes. She knew she had little to no knowledge of Japanese eating techniques, so she had decided to bring from home a fork and a knife. Ichika looked at the scene surprised with his mouth full open.

She started to eat her ramen in a way similar to the one you eat spaghetti. Ichika managed to barely maintain silence at the scene even if he wanted to laugh so hard. While his sister was far more kind that usual, she still gave him the same vibes of someone to not mess with.

However, Ichika noticed a tense aura in the air. He then noticed Houki glaring at him. «{Why does she look so angry?}» he asked himself mentally. Vanessa looked at the girl with pity. «{Get your pride aside, sweety. If you love him, you need to tell him right now.}».

Houki remained silent. «{That idiot. He forgot tomorrow is the 7th.}» she thought to herself. Chifuyu, who was eating too, noticed something was off. She then got up. «[Maya, mind if you guard the students?]» she asked the woman. She nodded in agreement. She then got out of the room.

* * *

She got outside to see Raptor and Jaggiskipper, inspecting the area. «Jaggiskipper, Raptor, curious to see you outside of the building.» she said, with a serious tone. Jaggiskipper turned to see her. «We got company.» he simply said. The woman got herself on guard. Was it another dragon?

Raptor was quick to grab his gun and shoot in the nearby forest. An human scream was quick heard. That was no dragon. She was shocked of what just happened. «Raptor! What are you doing?!» she exclaimed. Raptor smirked. «Calm down, he's no human.».

The elite then walked toward the corpse. «Or at least not from around here.». That Kartun was not native from around here. For a starter, it was a small eye Kartun. Second, he was wearing an armor, similar to the one wore by Middle Ages knights. «Looks like he was from France.» Raptor continued.

«Still, he was a person!» she exclaimed. Raptor looked at her confused. «And the problem is?» he asked coldly. She was furious. «Every time you kill somebody, that life has a weight. As a soldier I thought you knew!» she was exasperated. Raptor smirked at her. «Wow, your kind is the worst type of hypocrite, ain't it?» he asked coldly.

He then turned to face her. «The fish your students are eating. Didn't their lives have weight too?.». Chifuyu was to answer, but Raptor continued. «That "Weight" you talk about it worthless. It there is one simple reason that we're related is the fact that both Kartuns and Monsters are supposed to fight and kill.».

He turned serious quite quickly. «Your little bullshit that they told you about the life weight is nothing more but a bunch of lies that the weak told the strong so that they can be in power, while the strong live under their oppression.» he continued, coldly. Chifuyu was furious, and simply remained silent.

She then returned to the building, storming off. Raptor simply smiled in amusement.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Cecilia was silently walking alongside the hallways. Ichika promised that she could come to his room. Problem was, his room was the same one as Chifuyu was. When she arrived, she noticed the rest of the girls, overhearing the door. She looked confused as what was going on, until she heard it.

«[Chifuyu-nee, are you all right?]». It was Ichika's voice.

* * *

Inside of the room, Chifuyu was on the coach, with an irritated and angry look in her face. «[It's Raptor. That fucking oversized turkey is driving me insane!]» she exclaimed. Ichika sighed deeply. He gave her a small beer, which she drank easily. «[I know. I can't stand that guy. What has he done this time?]» he asked irritated.

She looked angrily at Ichika. «[He just killed a person like nothing. No remorse, nothing.]» she then said, catching the boy by surprise. «[What!? Just like that!? Every life as a weight! He can't just-]» he exclaimed, before being shushed by Chifuyu.

«[That's what I told him, but he said that the weight is worthless. A lie of the weak he said.]» she responded, irritated. «[But that's what we're supposed to do! Protect the weak!]» he exclaimed, slamming his fist on a nearby table. Chifuyu had never seen him so angry before. Realizing what just happened, he bowed a bit.

«[Sorry, Chifuyu-nee…..it just slipped….]» he apologized. Chifuyu smirked a bit. «[Don't worry, it's ok. I get you. I just never saw you so angry, I'm just a bit surprised.» she commented. He nodded in agreement. «[Yeah…..]».

He then turned to his sister. «[Say, not to be rude, but I've also noticed…..something off about you.]» he then noted. She looked curious at the boy. «[Recently…..I dunno….. You seem more…..how can I say it…. "Kind"?]» he asked tibutant. She remained silent for a while.

She then got up and hugged softly the boy. «[Ichika…..Some nights ago I had a conversation with Vanessa. And she had a point, really.]». She then started gently stroking the hair of the Japanese, who remained silent. «[Ichika, while I must treat you like any other student inside the academy, you're still my brother. _My little brother_…».

She emphasize those three last words, slightly teary. «[I can't just….continue treating you like garbage.]». Ichika was confused. «[What are you talking about?]» he asked confused. Chifuyu continued. «[Ichika, I hit you at full strength the last day. Just because you called me "Chifuyu-nee."]».

«[What kind of….sister, no, person, would do that!]» she exclaimed. Ichika had not seen her like this in ages. «[Chifuyu-nee…..Sis…..]» this time he was the one teary. She tightened her hug around him, like a mother would do to her child. He then smiled slightly. «[Heh, it has been a while.]» he commented.

She then placed her hand on his cheek. «[You look prettier when you smile.]» she said, with a mother like tone. A short silence followed. It was Chifuyu who broke the silence, as she had realized that the girls were overhearing the conversation between the two.

«[Say little bro…..mind if I ask you something a bit….personal?]» she asked. «[Shoot sis.]» Ichika replied. «[Out of your "friends", who do you like the most?]» she asked with a teaseful tone. Ichika remained confused. «[Like a best friend?]» he asked innocently. Chifuyu continued to look at him teasefully.

Ichika realized what she was talking about. She was asking which girl he was the most attracted by. He was dense, but he wasn't such an idiot. He never really thought about it before. He always deemed himself incapable of a relation with another girl, other than friendship.

But, deep inside, he did felt something for the girls. Most specifically, one girl. Houki.

Houki had been his childhood friend since elementary school. But as they got older, he started to feel…weird being around her. His heart almost always skipped a beat. He was always attracted by her, but never told her that. Why, he didn't know. Up to now, he didn't know what it was.

Could it be that….he loved her?

Ichika was turning scarlet. It had been ages since she used to tease him like this. «[Uhm…..maybe Houki?]» he responded embarrassed. Chifuyu chuckled at the answer. «[My, my, I didn't know you were into breasts that much.]» she then said, as she slowly approached the boy.

Right now, Ichika was red as a tomato. «[C'mere, you little pervert!]» she then exclaimed, launching herself at the boy, grabbing his neck and starting to give him nudges in the head. «[Chifuyu-nee! Sis! Stop! It's embarrassing!» he exclaimed as he laughed alongside his sister. It had been ages since the two laughed together like this.

After a while, she got up. «[All right kiddo, that was fun.]» she commented. Ichika scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. «[Yeah….]» was all he said.

Chifuyu then walked toward the door. «[Sorry Ichika, but I have to go. I have work to do.]». She wasn't lying that much. But there was also another reason why she was going outside. «[All right. Don't overwork yourself sis!]» he exclaimed. She replied with a smile.

As she was outside, she noticed that there was nobody. But nobody could fool her so easily. She walked toward a nearby bush. «All right girls. Come out. I know you're there.» she said with her strict tone. The girls then came out with a strong sense of fear.

«Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you.» she said, with a more serene tone. «How much have you heard?» she asked. «All of it, Orimura-sensei.» Houki replied, a bit embarrassed. The woman sighed heavily. «Honestly I can't believe you consider me a rival.» she continued, with a tone of disgust.

«That's just disgusting! I changed his diapers when he was a baby, for fuck shake! He's like a son for me! Would a mother want to become the girlfriend of her own child!?» she exclaimed, deeply embarrassed. The other girls too realized how much of a ridiculous idea they had.

She calmed herself and looked at them. «Say ladies, what do you like about him?». The girls remained silent for a while. «W-well…» Houki spoke first, «he's nice, and kind of cute…..». Chifuyu just glared at her. «N-no offense, really!» she exclaimed embarrassed gaining a chuckle from Chifuyu..

«Don't worry, if you like so much, you can have him.» she then said calmly, with a smile. She then turned to the girls. «If you manage to gain his heart, you can all have him. The secret is, you girls need to tell your feelings about him.». The other girls were overjoyed, but then started to glare each others. They were interrupted by Chifuyu, who pulled off her scariest look.

She had her pupils wide, and a toothy smile almost cutting her face in two. «But if you think of hurting for no god damn reason, or because you're too embarrassed to tell him that you love him, or generally make him suffer, I will personally rip off your limbs, hide them in all the continents and leave your limbless body to the dogs~.»

The girls paled immensely from the words of the woman. «Now be good little girls and go to sleep~.» she then said with an insane childish tone. They rather face the wrath of the usual devil that….whatever she was in right now. The girls ran in full panic to their rooms.

Even Chifuyu was surprised by their speed. «Ē to. Watashi wa mo~tsu to sore o surubekidesu. (Huh. I should do that more often.)» she commented, barely managing to not laugh.

* * *

Inside of his room, Ichika was having an hard time sleeping. He kept on thinking about the question his sister asked. And he kept on thinking about Houki.

Chifuyu, for once, was wrong. It wasn't just her breasts that attracted him. It was…..everything. She was sweet, she was a good cook, she was also good company. The fact that she was the prettiest girl she had ever known helped a lot. But sadly, he didn't believe that he would have a chance.

Such a beautiful lady as herself deserved much better. It was also one of the reasons why he tended to hang out with the other girls. He didn't have the courage to tell her. Every time he stayed with her, he felt the urge of just telling her. But the fear of her just laughing it off, or even worst, to take offensive of that, made him silent every time.

Ichika however realized that by doing nothing, nothing would be achieved. That night, he made up his mind. Tomorrow morning, he would confess his feelings for her. What he felt. And if she rejected him, so it be.

As he took such decision, sleep finally arrived to the boy.

* * *

Houki was having as much problems sleeping as Ichika did. She loved him, but did not have the courage of telling him.

Ichika was one of the best boys in all the worlds. Hell, even the best man if it wasn't for the age. He was kind, he gave good massages, he was a good cook, he was good looking, he was so many things! Even if he was a blockhead, that detail was overshadowed by everything else.

She never had the courage of telling him that. Her pride always got in the way, alongside the fear of him rejecting her being extremely strong, made her mute all the time. Because of this, their relation was just as friends. Nothing more. Up to this point, Houki thought that an open declaration would be impossible.

But the words of Chifuyu were in her mind. « The secret is, you girls need to tell your feelings about him.». Those words ringed in her mind several times. And it was there that she realized what must be done. If she didn't man up, she would lose him forever. Raptor was also right.

How to justify the beatings if she was not in a relation with him? At the very least he deserved a reason. As such, she decided. She would confess her love tomorrow. Even if he rejected her, at the very least he would understand why he suffered all the tortures of hell by her hand.

«{I will do it. I _must_ do it!}» she exclaimed in her head, as she finally felt asleep.

* * *

As the sun shined the next day, Ichika, who was walking down one of the wooden paths of the building, noticed Houki sitting, silent. She had a somewhat sad look on her face. «[Houki? Something the matter?]» he asked. She turned to see the boy, getting up and walked toward him.

«[Ichika….I…]» she said tibutant. The boy raised an eyebrow. «[I love you…]» she then said. Ichika was taken aback from the declaration. «[What?]» he asked confused. He could not believe it. Was this happening? Was this a dream? He hoped that it was no dream. Because otherwise, it would be the best dream of his life.

«[I-I mean….. you love me?]» he asked in disbelief. She nodded in agreement. «[Ichika….I loved you since I was 13 years old. I never had the chance of telling you. And I still love you.]». A short silence followed. «[You're the best person I've ever met. I mean, sure, you are a block head, and you didn't even understand my declaration.».

She then continued, with Ichika remaining silent the whole time. «[But you're also sweet. Kind. You put your life on the lowest lever to protect others. And you're also kind of cute.]» she then said, causing Ichika's face to turn a bit scarlet. Houki then remained silent. «[O-of course, I can understand that maybe you don't-]» she then said, before being interrupted by Ichika.

«[Houki, is that the reason why yesterday you were so angry at me? Were you jealous of Cecilia?]» he then asked. She nodded in agreement. «[Why didn't you tell me earlier?]. How much did she suffer without him knowing? He felt like he stabbed her heart multiple times. How could he be so heartless? Especially considering how he also felt.

«[I was too embarrassed. My stupid pride always got in the way.]» she said, with anger in her voice. But it wasn't anger at him. It was anger at herself. «[And most importantly, I was so gutless.]». In a way, Ichika understood her. He was just as "gutless" as her.

«[I was so afraid of you saying no that I continued to delay my declaration. But yesterday night, I thought to myself…..that by doing so, I'm not going anyway.]». She was actually crying a bit now, causing the boy to be concerned. «[And now it's probably too late.]».

Ichika was shocked. «[W-what do you mean!?]». Nothing in this world could cause him to hate her. She emitted a small sad smile. «[Oh, come on. Don't lie to me. How could you love someone like me? I beat you daily and insult you every day. I call you a pervert and force you to participate my kendo lessons. How could someone in their right mind start a relation with someone like me?]».

Ichika remained silent. His dream was coming true. He could not believe it, the girl that he loved….also loved him! After a while, he smiled at her. «[Well….I guess I'm not completely right in my mind, huh?]». Houki remained silent at the comment of the boy. «[Houki….since I first met you…..you know when your heart skips a beat?]» he asked the girl. She nodded in agreement. «[That is what I felt. And I felt it every day I was with you.]».

He paused for a long while. «[And I'm feeling it right now. Hell, even stronger than before.]». He then continued. «[I love you Houki. I-I never had the courage of telling you. I always thought you would reject me, and that scared me…]» he continued in shame. The two were now staring each others in the eyes. Then, it happened.

The two kissed. It was just for a short while, but it was followed by another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. They didn't even notice that there was someone else in the scene. «Well that was about god damn time.» a voice could be heard. It was Raptor, looking at the pair with a smirk. «R-Raptor!» Houki exclaimed, while getting up almost throwing Ichika away. As she realized what she had done, unlike the other times, she ran toward him to help him get up.

«Never heard of privacy, you sick fuck?! How long have you been here!?» Ichika asked embarrassed. Raptor smirked at the question. «Enough.» was his answer. He then pointed his finger at the floor. «Besides, it looks like I wasn't the only one spying on you.».

The pair noticed two mechanical rabbit ears popping out of the floor. There was a sign that said "Please pull" behind it. «Isn't it…» Ichika said confused. Houki simply pinched her nose. «God damn it.» she said pissed. Ichika then walked toward them. «Hold it Jap. There's somebody there.» Raptor said.

Ichika sighed. «I know, I know.» he said annoyed. Raptor then walked toward him. «Which is why, I have a better way to get him/her off the ground.» he smirked. Ichika paled. «And what do you have in mind?» he asked in full panic mode. Raptor then pulled a prank horn, the one used for sleep pranks.

As he pulled the trigger, the Soviet anthem was played, ear rape style. It was so loud, that both Houki and Ichika were thrown aback from the blast. The whole anthem was heard by the entirety of the facility, and even Chifuyu was surprised by it. She quickly ran toward the nucleus of the sound.

After a while, Raptor stopped playing it. «What was that noise!? Are we under attack!? Status report. STATUS REPORT!» she exclaimed, with her katana in hand. Raptor simply smirked. «And now we see who the little bunny is.». Chifuyu sighed hard at the elite.

«Oh, of course it's you!» she exclaimed angrily. Out of the small area where the rabbit ears came out, a carrot like structure came out. As it opened, it revealed a female figure. It was a young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extended to her hips. She had a slim curvaceous figure and large breasts. She was wearing a pair of robotic rabbit ears and a frilly maid-like blue and white dress which revealed a great deal of her cleavage.

She had an hard time walking, as the sound blast of the glorious motherland anthem hit her directly, almost making her deaf. «Did somebody say "communist revolution"?» she said jokily, but in pain, as she collapsed on the ground. «What, you can't stand the Soviet anthem, Jap? To Gulag to you!» Raptor exclaimed.

Ichika sighed as he helped her getting up. «It has been a while, Tabane. Sorry for my raptor friend….unusual welcome introduction.». She shook his head. «It's ok. I think that I can finally walk again. Yay!» she exclaimed, as she recovered. Raptor raised his eyebrow in surprise.

«Tabane? That thing is Tabane? She looks like she can star in Alice in fucking wonderland, not the woman who built the IS.» he asked in disbelief. Chifuyu sighed in annoyance. «Never heard the term, "don't judge a book by its cover"?» she commented.

Tabane then looked at Houki. «Oh, hi Houki-chan! I was looking for you!» she said, as she hopped in her direction. The girl sighed. «What is it sis?». The woman hugged her tightly. «First, I wanted you to congratulate you. My little girl has a boyfriend~.» She started to sing happily.

Houki groaned at the attitude of her elder sister. «Are you here just to humiliate me?» she asked annoyed. Tabane shook her head in disagreement. «Nope. I actually got you a present!» she exclaimed happily. But before she could show her the "present", she was blocked by Chifuyu.

«Miss Shinonono, what did she mean by boyfriend?» she looked at her coldly. Houki trembled a bit, before giving her an answer. «Well…last night you said that the secret of gaining his heard was to declare our feeling to him, right?» she said, trying to justify her actions.

She was surprised by Chifuyu reaction. She smiled, patting her head. «Exactly. And I'm glad that I had the right suspects.» she then casually said. However, she continued to hold a gentle grip on Houki's shoulder. «That being said…» she then said, far too calm.

Tabane gasped, almost as she realized something. «Oh, I forgot! I got something to say to Ichika!» she exclaimed with the same calm smile, but with a far more hyperactive tone. Chifuyu continued smiling. «What a coincidence! Me too! Mind if I talk to Houki for a while?». Tabane nodded in agreement.

The two women then gained some distance, each one with one of the two students. Vanessa, who had just arrived near Raptor. «Oh, mamma mia.» she commented, as she realized what was going on.

Ichika broke the silence with Tabane. «[Uh….something wrong Tabane?]» he asked innocently. She hugged the boy as an answer. «[Yay! I'm so glad that Ikkun fell in love with my Houki-chan!]» she exclaimed happily. Then, she grabbed him by the collar. «[Which means, you would never cheat on her, right~?]» she then said, with a long creepy smile, «[We wouldn't want Chi-chan crying on your tomb, right~?]».

Ichika nodded in agreement, never having been so scared in his life. «[Good. Good.]» she then said coldly.

In the meantime, Houki wasn't having a better time. «[I'm glad that Ichika finally found the love of his life.]» Chifuyu initially said, with Houki blushing a bit. «[T-thank you Ori-]» she was interrupted by Chifuyu, who glared her with cold eyes and a long smile.

«[That being said, you do remember the threat of last night, right?]». Houki was sweating cold from fear. The woman even put her katana close to the girl. Too close. «[Do you know in how many way a person can be stabbed and slashed by a katana?» Chifuyu asked with a sadistic tone.

Houki only managed to shook her head in disagreement. Chifuyu emitted a creepy giggle. «[Neither do I. I wonder how would you play out as a test subject.]» she then said. Houki was actually panicking. Was she mental? Did something happened? She was then let go by the elder woman.

«[That being said, if you keep my little angel happy, I will spare you. Make no mistake, I'm doing this only because I would break his heard otherwise. So Be. Nice.]» were the last words of the woman. The two students remained frozen in fear, before they heard the coughing of Raptor.

«ANYWAY!» he exclaimed, catching everybody attention, «Was there another reason why you came all the way here in this shithole?».

Tabane smirked at the elite. «Ara, Ara! (Oh my, oh my!) I always wanted to touch the skin of a raptor. Is it like reptile skin? Or leather skin? Or maybe-» she was interrupted by the elite shoving his gun at her face. «That's a lot of shit you're saying for being under direct threat of fire of a Cold 1911, Jap.» he said smirking.

«Jeez. You could have just said "Don't touch me".» she said with a childish tone as she wiredrew. «And what's the fun in that?» he asked cockily. Chifuyu turned serious rather quickly. «Tabane, why are you here?» she asked, in a way kind of knowing the reason, but intending to be certain.

A sinister smile was the first answer of Tabane. «My little girl here is going to have her own toy now.».

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	12. Story continuation

Hello folks.

I'm just here to say that Second Universe Tales Universalia Fight club is halted. I'm not going to stop writing it, simply I'm reworking on it.

The reason behind it is that I don't feel really that satisfied with how its coming Starting from tomorrow, I'll re-upload the fanfiction.

If there were things that needed an upgrade, please let me know.

See ya!


End file.
